Reste avec moi
by Lou228
Summary: ils se rencontrent dans la rue. Il est complètement perdu et seul et elle, elle est sa chance de repartir à zéro. Elle va l'aider à le reconstruire peu à peu et il va la remercier du mieux qu'il peut ... en lui offrant une nouvelle histoire d'amour. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde**

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Si vous me suivez depuis le début, vous savez qu'il y a toujours un sujet dans mes fictions qui compte pour moi. La prostitution, le sida ou encore la différence d'âge passant par le milieu social ou encore la différence de caractère et un passé douloureux.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai choisi la rue. Comme vivre ou plutôt survivre lorsqu'on est SDF depuis des années, qu'on a eu une adolescence difficile ou encore subi la perte des proches. Cette fiction n'a rien avoir avec « _parce que je t'aime_ », même si au début, elle peut y ressembler. Je ne parlerais pas beaucoup de la différence de milieu, en tout cas, pas autant que dans l'autre fiction.

Je vais plutôt montrer la générosité et l'entraide. Je ne veux pas refaire deux fois la même fiction et elle sera plus courte que les autres. C'est juste une idée que j'ai depuis quelques jours et vu que je voulais me lancer dans une nouvelle fiction, pourquoi pas celle-là.

Vous trouverez un Edward pas comme les autres et coté physique, du moins au début, il n'a rien avoir avec les mannequins des magazines. Bella sera le mettre à l'aise et je voulais surtout faire une belle histoire d'amour entre deux personnes avec un sujet qui me touche beaucoup.

Je vous invite, jeudi, à lire mon premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je prends plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. En attendant, je vous laisse et j'espère lire bientôt** quelques reviews**.

Il n'y a pas de prologue ou un résumé, le premier chapitre fera son entrée **jeudi **donc … il ne faut pas attendre trop longtemps.

**Merci d'avance.**

**Lou228**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella se frotta le visage, souffla, retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table. Elle regarda rapidement son portable, 1h25. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son appartement puis posa sa tête sur sa main. Elle regarda son écran, blanc. Une page blanche, cette même page qui était là hier et avant-hier. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver l'inspiration pour son rapport.

Une petite boule de poils se frotta à ses jambes. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. C'était un chat qu'elle avait recueilli depuis deux mois maintenant dans la rue. Il était affamé et très jeune. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne tienne pas le coup mais après s'être occupé de lui chaque jour, il était là, en pleine forme, occupé à miauler sur ses genoux.

- _Ça va Tintin ? _

Tintin. Il avait comme une petite touffe de poils au dessus de la tête et Emmett, pour se marrer, l'avait appelé Tintin, le nom était resté.

- _Tu veux aller sur le balcon ? _

Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et il sortit. Elle le suivit, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il était trop jeune. Il fit ses besoins dans le bac avec sa litière puis revint se mettre entre ses jambes. Elle regarda rapidement la vue.

Il y avait des lumières partout, la ville ne dormait jamais, les taxis roulaient à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit et les p'tits magasins de nuit accueillaient des jeunes sortis de boîte. Elle allait rentrer mais elle vit quelque chose bouger dans un coin d'une rue. Elle fixa intensément et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain. Encore un. Il était rare qu'une personne dorme dans ce quartier. Elle fut prise d'une envie d'aller le réveiller et de lui dire de venir chez elle mais elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de lui et Alice lui disait toujours que ce n'était pas très prudent.

A contrecœur, elle s'éloigna et entra chez elle. Elle ferma la porte fenêtre et commença à écrire son rapport pour demain. Elle travaillait comme dessinatrice pour une grande marque de cosmétiques.

Elle se coucha vers 3h00 du matin et s'endormit seulement 40 minutes plus tard. Elle rêva de cet homme ou de cette femme qui était occupé à dormir juste en face de chez elle et se promit que demain, elle irait lui parler. Elle n'aimait pas voir des gens dans la rue.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla difficilement et éteignit son réveil. Elle s'étira comme un chat et attacha ses cheveux. Elle fit du café et regarda à la fenêtre. C'était un homme, il était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Elle mit du café dans un thermos et pris une tasse. Elle prit un sachet de congélation et mis deux sucres et prit deux petits pots de lait. Elle but son café et mit trois petits pains au chocolat et trois croissants dans le four avant de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller. Elle se maquilla légèrement puis sortit les viennoiseries.

Elle savait que c'était complètement idiot mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle ne donnait presque pas d'argent car la majorité allait se chercher du tabac ou de l'alcool. S'il acceptait le café et le croissant, elle lui donnerait de l'argent.

Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait chez elle, l'argent. Son père était mort depuis deux ans d'un cancer et il lui avait laissé une petite fortune, une maison et cet appartement. Elle avait encore du mal à aller le voir au cimetière car il lui manquait atrocement mais elle le remerciait d'avoir pensé à elle. Elle travaillait car elle adorait son boulot mais si elle le voulait, elle aurait pu vivre toute sa vie avec seulement l'héritage de son père.

- _Bonne journée Tintin. _

Elle prit le thermos, le sachet et les viennoiseries, qu'elle avait mis dans un sac et descendit. Elle traversa la rue et elle remarqua que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle le regarda, il était sale, il avait les cheveux plus ou moins longs et sa barbe datait de plusieurs semaines. Il avait un long manteau gris et ne sentait pas très bon. Ses chaussures étaient trouées et il tremblait un peu.

- _Heu … bonjour. _

Il releva doucement la tête et elle dut prendre deux fois sa respiration pour ne pas vomir son café et son croissant. Il était noir et plein de sang. Il avait la lèvre ouverte et son œil gauche ne s'ouvrait plus. _Ce n'est pas vrai_.

- _Bonjour. Je … heu … je vous ai vu et … je vous apporte du café et des croissants si vous avez faim_.

Il la regarda et déglutit difficilement.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui tendit la tasse. Il la prit et elle remarqua que ses mains aussi étaient en sang, ongles sales et longs, il n'avait pas dû prendre soin de lui depuis un moment. Elle ne saurait dire s'il était beau ou pas ou même la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux.

Elle versa le café et lui proposa du sucre et du lait. Il ne prit que du lait. Il tremblait un peu et elle sortit un croissant. Il le prit et le mangea lentement. Elle avait pitié de lui et sentit ses larmes venir.

- _Je m'appelle Bella. _

Il but un peu de café et lui sourit.

- _Et vous ? _

- _Edward. _

Elle lui sourit et lui donna le sachet.

- _Je vous laisse ça. _

Elle sortit 50$ de son portefeuille et les lui tendit.

- _Et ça. Il y a un centre pas très loin, ils accueillent les personnes en difficulté. _

- _Oui je sais, j'y suis allée mais … ils n'avaient plus de chambres. _

Elle se leva et remit convenablement son jean.

- _Faites attention à vous. _

- _Merci pour le café. _

- _De rien, je reviendrais demain matin. _

Il but le reste du café et elle partit au travail. Durant tout le trajet, elle repensa à cet homme. Il ne devait pas être très vieux mais elle ne pouvait pas lui donner d'âge. Il était tellement … sale et sa figure tellement … mal en point.

Elle se gara à sa place habituelle puis entra. Elle montra son laisser-passer puis s'installa à son bureau. Elle alluma son ordi et Alice s'assit sur son bureau.

- _Tu n'as pas dormi toi. _

- _Non, j'ai fini le rapport. _

- _Hello. _

Rosalie prit place à côté d'Alice.

- _Alors ? On sort ce weekend ? _

- _Non pas pour moi, leur dit-elle. Je dois dessiner tout l'arrière plan pour la nouvelle pub de la crème hydratante et c'est pour lundi, je suis à la bourre. _

- _Oh, allez Bella. _

- _Si je veux garder mon travail, il faut que je bosse les filles. _

Elles soufflèrent puis partirent juste en face, à leurs bureaux. J'envoyais mon rapport au patron puis vérifiais mes mails.

**PVD Edward**

Nous étions déjà en novembre et il ne faisait pas loin des 5° la nuit. Edward tremblait comme une feuille et sa lèvre le lançait. Il essayait de se mettre en boule pour garder la chaleur mais c'était peine perdue. Il en avait marre de toujours dormir dans ce froid.

Il avait pourtant été voir dans le centre pas très loin d'ici mais une fois que l'hiver approchait, tout était complet dès 15h00. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans ce coin, d'habitude, il se trouvait un coin dans un gare ou dans une église ou encore dans un tunnel lorsqu'il pleuvait mais il évitait les centres.

Son dernier séjour lui avait valu de se faire frapper presque à mort et la première fois, il avait faillit se faire violer par un grand baraqué. Il avait pu partir à temps mais il avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'irait plus chez les gens ou dans les centres.

- _Heu … bonjour. _

Bella, elle s'appelait Bella. Elle lui offrait du café et des croissants ainsi que des petits pains au chocolat. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Elle lui promit de revenir demain matin avec du café.

Il la trouvait très belle, elle sentait bon, contrairement à lui et elle avait sûrement le plus beau sourire du monde. Il ne pouvait pas trop la voir avec son œil mais rien qu'à sa voix, il savait qu'elle était magnifique.

Elle lui avait donné 50$. Il le regarda attentivement, c'était un vrai billet. Il le mit dans sa poche et mangea tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné et but le café. Il mit la tasse dans le sachet et se leva. Il partit s'acheter du savon, il n'en avait plus depuis quelques jours. Il prit aussi une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une brosse à dents et du dentifrice. C'était un peu de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres mais il avait vraiment besoin de se laver un peu.

Il partit à la gare et sortit son matériel. Un homme le regarda d'un mauvais œil mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se brossa les dents et il poussa un petit gémissement, ça faisait du bien. Il les brossa deux fois puis une fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il ferma la porte et se lava rapidement le visage et se déshabilla dans les toilettes.

Il laissa couler l'eau du lavabo et se frotta le corps rapidement, il sortit sa petite serviette de son sac et s'essuya après s'être rincé du mieux qu'il pût. Il mit un nouveau sous-vêtement, il n'en avait que deux mais essayait de laver l'un pour après mettre l'autre.

Son jean était crasseux et ses autres vêtements aussi mais il les remit. Ça puait mais il ne pouvait pas les changer. Il lava son boxer troué ainsi que sa paire de chaussettes et les fit sécher à la machine pour les mains. Il remit tout dans son sac et se regarda un instant.

Il souffla et sortit des toilettes. En marchant dans le quartier, il remarqua une église. Il entra et demanda s'il vendait des habits.

- _Bien sûr. Venez. Lui dit une femme. _

Il trouva un t-shirt propre pour 2$ ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes pour 50cents. Il avait déjà dépensé 8$ depuis ce matin. Les 50$ allaient lui servir. Il repensa à la femme, il lui avait dit merci pour le café mais pas pour l'argent, il s'en voulait à présent.

Il regarda le ciel, il était gris, il se trouva un bonnet et une couverture pour 6$. Il allait faire froid cette nuit. Il allait se remettre à la même place, il ne voulait pas risquer de ne pas avoir du café demain matin. Il était chaud et ça faisait du bien après une nuit comme celle là.

Il s'installa à la même place et serra son sac contre lui. Vers 18h00, il vit la jeune femme de ce matin se garer devant l'immeuble et sortit. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et entra dans l'immeuble. Il avait un peu faim mais il ne voulait pas dépenser l'argent pour ça, il allait attendre demain matin. Si elle lui donnait encore des croissants ou pas, sinon, il irait en chercher à la boulangerie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller l'argent, il pourrait peut-être louer une petite chambre pour la semaine et dormir dans un vrai lit.

**PVD Bella**

Elle entra et alluma directement son ordinateur. Elle prit son chat dans ses bras et le caressa un moment.

- _Tu n'as pas fait pipi partout hein ? _

Elle alluma la télé et regarda les infos pendant qu'elle regardait dans le frigo.

- _Hum … boulettes pour toi mon gros et pour moi … riz et poulet. _

Elle cuisina calmement puis sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le tonnerre. Elle regarda rapidement par la petite fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait averse.

- _Heureusement que demain c'est samedi Tintin. _

Elle cuisina un plat pour elle demain puis mangea devant la télé. Elle fit la vaisselle puis prit une douche, elle mit un pyjama chaud ainsi qu'un gilet et prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Elle consulta ses mails et sursauta une fois de plus.

- _Oh non. _

Plus de courant. L'orage était fort et la pluie redoublait d'intensité. Elle ferma son ordinateur et regarda par la fenêtre. A travers la pluie et la brume, elle aperçu quelqu'un dehors. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il devrait être au centre. _

Tintin se blottit dans le plaid sur le canapé et omettant toutes les promesses qu'elle avait faites à Alice et Rosalie, elle prit ses clefs et mit ses chaussures avant de descendre.

* * *

**Hello, voilà mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aimez. A bientôt. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bella descendit rapidement, elle n'était qu'au troisième étage puis ouvrit la porte, elle resta dans l'immeuble et elle le vit. Il tremblait et tenait son sac très fort contre lui.

- _Heu … EDWARD. _

Il ne releva pas la tête immédiatement.

- _EDWARD._

Il la leva doucement et regarda dans la rue.

- _EN FACE. _

Elle avait froid pour lui et elle était mal pour lui. Elle lui fit signe de venir.

- _VENEZ._

Il se leva péniblement et prit sa couverture. Il était trempé lorsqu'il entra dans l'immeuble.

- _Bonjour Bella. _

Elle fondait sur place, il était gentil et il se souvenait de son prénom. Elle soupira et lui fit signe de la tête de la suivre. Elle prit l'ascenseur et il la suivit. Il était très nerveux car il savait que si elle avait un petit ami ou son père, qu'il le jetterait à la cour. Elle appuya sur le 3 et il n'osa pas la regarder.

- _Vous êtes trempé. _

- _J'ai un peu froid. _

Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon mot, elle le voyait bien qu'il était mort de froid. Elle pouvait le sentir, il tremblait de partout. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et ils furent tous les deux heureux d'être accueillis par la chaleur de la pièce.

- _Bon, on va déposer ça dans la salle de bains, viens. _

Il la suivit mais il n'était pas très à l'aise.

- _Tu vis seule ? _

- _Oui. _

Il se sentit un peu plus soulagé. Il entra dans une salle de bains colorée. Rose et mauve, très moderne. Elle mit son sac dans la baignoire puis sortit des serviettes ainsi que du gel douche et du shampooing pour homme.

- _Heu … donnes-moi tes vêtements, je vais les faire sécher ok ? Tu peux prendre une douche chaude, ça te fera du bien. _

Il lui tendit son manteau puis hésita à se déshabiller.

- _Oh, attends. _

Elle partit dans sa chambre et se sentit vraiment bizarre. Elle sursauta lorsque le courant revint et sa télé se remit en marche. Elle prit un t-shirt et un jogging ainsi qu'un boxer propre de son frère Emmett, il venait parfois dormir à la maison lorsqu'il se disputait avec Rosalie.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bains, il avait sorti ses autres vêtements. Elle les mit dans une bassine puis déposa les vêtements sur le meuble.

- _Tu veux une brosse à dent ou quoi ?_

- _Non, j'en ai une. _

- _Ok, prends ce que tu veux. _

- _Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation. _

Elle lui sourit et prit ses habits.

- _Prends une douche Edward. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est dans l'armoire. Prends ce que tu veux. _

- _Merci beaucoup. _

- _De rien. _

Elle le laissa se laver et décida de laver ses vêtements. Elle regarda l'état de ses affaires et eu vraiment du mal pour lui. Elle prit l'assiette dans le frigo et la mit dans le micro-onde. Elle prépara la table et entendit l'eau couler. Ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle sortit une couverture et un oreiller et des chaussettes en laine. Elle avait toujours une tenue pour homme car Emmett oubliait tout le temps tout.

Elle n'avait pas de deuxième chambre mais elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir un fauteuil qui se transformé en lit et il était génial.

**PVD Edward**

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la salle de bains, il regarda autour de lui puis ferma la porte à clef. Il se déshabilla, il tremblait encore. Il prit le gel douche et le shampooing ainsi que le gant de toilette et entra dans la douche.

L'eau sur lui le fit sursauter puis il gémit de bien être. C'était chaud et ça lui faisait vraiment du bien, il avait encore des frissons mais ça passa bien vite. Il avait presque envie de pleurer tellement ça lui faisait du bien. Il attendit que son corps fût chaud puis il se lava les cheveux. Trop longs pour lui mais il ne pouvait faire autrement pour le moment. Il se lava une fois puis une deuxième fois et se rinça.

Il resta quelques minutes de plus sous le jet, savourant une dernière fois l'eau chaude. Il sortit et se sécha, prit un coton-tige qui se trouvait sur le petit meuble et fit sa toilette. Il n'osa pas prendre le coupe-ongle. Il s'habilla et se sentit vraiment bien dans ces vêtements, ils étaient propres, chauds et ils sentaient très bon.

Il rangea la salle de bains avant de sortir. Il sentit directement une bonne odeur et son ventre cria famine. Il atterrit dans le salon et vit un lit remplir la pièce.

- _Oh, ça été ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Je t'ai fais une assiette. _

- _Il ne fallait pas, je te remercie mais …_

- _Manges, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais laver les autres vêtements que tu avais. Mets-toi à l'aise. _

Il la regarda partir et ne pus s'empêcher de regarder l'appartement. Il était très grand et très chic. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans pourtant. Il s'assit et vit qu'un chat le regardait.

- _Salut. _

Il regarda la télé puis le plat qu'il lui était proposé et commença à manger. C'était délicieux. Du riz avec du poulet et une bonne sauce. Il y avait aussi du pain et du soda. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard et s'assis près de lui.

- _C'était très bon, merci. _

- _De rien. _

Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être dans une maison. Il s'y sentait bien et pas, à la fois. Il avait envie de retourner dans la rue et d'un autre coté, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

- _Je t'ai fait un lit. Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit, il pleut averse. _

- _Pourquoi … pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?_

Elle haussa les épaules puis éteignit la télé.

- _Si tu as froid, il y a des couvertures dans ce coffre. Si tu as faim ou soif, il y a le frigo. _

- _Merci, je … je ne sais pas comment … j'ai encore 41$ si tu veux. _

Elle regarda les pauvres 41$ qu'il tenait dans sa main et lui sourit.

- _Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-moi. _

- _Merci encore. _

- _De rien. Dors bien. _

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, il resta assis durant de longues minutes puis décida de se mettre au lit. Les draps étaient propres et frais, ils sentaient bon et il n'avait jamais vu un canapé aussi confortable.

Il garda les yeux ouverts durant encore une heure, se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait aidé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé dans la rue ? Il pleuvait beaucoup et l'orage continuait de frapper fort. Il se demandait si, lui aussi un jour, il aurait un petit appartement ou une famille ou des enfants ou encore juste une copine. Il souffla fortement et mit la couverture sur ses oreilles. Non, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

Il dut s'endormir car lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait clair. Il eu vraiment du mal à se lever mais il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans la rue, Bella l'avait accueilli pour la nuit. Il se leva et plia directement la couverture.

Il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine, c'était le café, réglé à 8h00, il commençait à couler. Il rangea le salon et voulut partir mais il n'avait plus ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas chercher dans l'appartement, ça ne se faisait pas. Il attendit alors qu'elle se réveille.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement et regarda les photos. Bella était sur l'une d'elles avec un grand baraqué, occupés à rire à la piscine, une autre avec tout un groupe, ses amis sûrement. Il alla dans la cuisine et regarda un peu autour de lui.

- _Hum … salut. _

Il sursauta et sourit. Bella venait de se réveiller. Elle avait encore les yeux endormis et ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés mais ça la rendait très jolie.

- _Bonjour. _

- _Bien dormi ? dit-elle._

- _Oui, très bien. ça faisait longtemps. _

- _Tu as faim ?_

- _Heu … en fait, je voulais juste mes vêtements, je ne vais pas te déranger. _

Elle regarda dehors, il ne pleuvait plus mais c'était encore très gris.

- _Il va pleuvoir. _

- _J'irais dans une bibliothèque. _

**PVD Bella**

Elle souffla et sortit du pain.

- _Pain perdu ? _

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et n'osa pas trop répondre.

- _Edward, on est samedi, je ne travaille pas et … j'ai envie de t'aider, vraiment. _

- _Je vais bien. _

- _Non, tu ne vas pas bien. _

- _Il me faut juste mes vêtements, je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas profiter comme ça, je vais gagner un peu d'argent et je pourrais aller dans un motel pour la nuit, je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais là mais … je n'aime pas trop cette situation. _

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui offrit une tasse de café. Il hésita mais fini par la prendre et elle ajouta un peu de lait. Il sourit à son attention et but son café.

- _Quelle situation ? _

- _Il ne faut pas que je m'habitue. Je vis dans la rue Bella. _

- _Tu ne veux pas rester ce weekend. _

- _Où ? Ici ? Chez toi ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Il faut que je gagne un peu d'argent. _

- _Je te donnerais de l'argent. _

- _Je ne peux pas Bella._

- _Bon … tu vas manger quelque chose alors, d'accord ?_

- _D'accord. _

- _Tu veux quoi ? _

- _Du pain perdu. _

Elle lui sourit et commença le petit déjeuner. Il mangea pour trois personnes puis but une deuxième tasse de café et elle l'invita à reprendre une douche. Il accepta. Elle lui donna le coupe-ongle.

- _Crois-moi, tu en as besoin. _

- _Merci. _

Elle lui sortit ses vêtements du sèche-linge et les repassa un peu. Il sortit quinze minutes plus tard.

- _Oh ! Non, laisses, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _

- _Mais … _

- _Non, merci c'est déjà très gentil. _

Il prit son boxer troué et son jean ainsi que son t-shirt. Il ressortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, habillé.

- _Tu peux garder les vêtements que je t'ai donnés, lui dit-elle. _

- _Tu es sûre ?_

- _Oui, Emmett ne rentre plus dedans. Il a prit 10 kilos depuis qu'il est avec Rosalie. De muscles, elle les aime musclés alors il a dut se mettre à la musculation_.

Elle ne savait pourquoi elle lui racontait tout à coup, la vie de son frère mais il sourit.

- _Et bien … merci. _

- _De rien. _

Il rangea son sac et elle lui donna une propre serviette ainsi qu'une paire de chaussette en laine. Il ne le refusa pas, il faisait froid dehors.

- _Heu … tu ne veux pas venir diner ce soir ? Je suis toute seule et …_

- _Bella, ma vie est dehors, tu ne peux pas me nourrir et me loger tout le temps. Je te remercie pour cette nuit, vraiment, c'est très gentil de ta part. _

Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il la regardait et lui parlait comme ça. Son œil était encore gonflé mais elle ne douta plus à présent, qu'il devait être beau.

- _Attends, dit-elle. _

Elle partit prendre un sachet de biscuits et elle lui donna une bouteille d'eau.

- _Merci. _

- _Si … si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir d'accord ?_

- _D'accord. _

- _Promets-le-moi. _

- _Bella. _

- _S'il te plait. _

Il regarda un moment dehors puis souffla.

- _D'accord. Je te le promets. _

- _Bien. _

Elle lui ferma le dernier bouton de son manteau et il sourit.

- _On ne se connait même pas. _

- _Hum … je sais. _

- _Tu as quel âge ?_

- _21 ans. Et toi ?_

- _21 aussi. _

Elle faillit fondre en larmes et en le regardant dans les yeux, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle pleura devant lui et il fut, durant dix secondes, sous l'effet de la surprise.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? _

- _Je pourrais un psychopathe Bella et tu n'en serais rien. Dit-il en rigolant. _

Elle souffla et voulut lui faire un baiser sur la joue mais elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, il voulut faire la même chose mais il n'osa pas. Il prit son sac et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Elle continua de pleurer et rangea le salon. Elle partit se laver puis sortit voir Alice, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un.

* * *

**Coucou … me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais vous remercier pour vos 117 reviews, je suis hyper contente et j'ai eu pas mal d'Alerts donc merci.**

**A bientôt et merci de me suivre.**

**ps: J'écris à la troisième personne, si ça gène quelqu'un, qu'il le dise, j'ai voulu changer pour une fois. voilà merci**


	4. Chapter 4

- _Non mais tu es complètement folle, cria Alice. _

- _Alice tu l'aurais vu, il était perdu et … il est tellement gentil et serviable et tendre et … mon dieu Alice, je veux le revoir. _

- _Tu es complètement givrée. Tu ne le connais même pas._

- _Il a dormi chez moi Alice, s'il avait voulu me faire quelque chose, il l'aurait fait. _

- _La dernière fois que tu as aidé quelqu'un, tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé ?_

Elle eu un haut-le-cœur mais ne le montra pas. Bella ne voulait pas repenser à cette nuit-là. Elle voulait juste aider les gens et en particulier Edward.

- _Attends quand ton frère le saura. _

- _Non, tu ne dois rien lui dire Alice. _

- _Il l'apprendra._

- _S'il te plait. _

Elle souffla et but un peu de thé.

- _D'accord, mais tu devras lui dire. _

- _J'ai envie de l'aider Alice. _

- _Tu veux aider tout__ le monde Bella. Tu vas faire quoi ? L'héberger les weekends ? Le nourrir ? Et après ? C'est un SDF, il vit dans la rue, ok ce n'est pas terrible mais c'est comme ça, il y en a des milliers dans les rues de New York, tu vas faire quoi ? Tous les héberger chez toi ?_

- _Il est différent, il n'a que 21 ans et … je me sens tellement bien avec lui Alice. _

- _Waw, arrêtes ça immédiatement, ça fait que 5 heures que tu le connais Bella. Il a peut-être tué … sa mère et toi tu l'héberges chez toi. _

- _Il n'a pas tué sa mère. Arrête tes conneries. _

Bella sourit en voyant son amie crier puis elle s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

- _Je dois le revoir Alice. _

- _Il est beau au moins ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien, il a une longue barbe et des cheveux qui lui arrivent aux épaules et … un énorme œil au beurre noir mais … il est trop gentil._

- _Vraiment barge. _

Bella rigola et se promit de le faire entrer de force chez elle le soir même. Elle fut déçue de ne pas le voir. Il commença à pleuvoir et elle attendit devant sa porte fenêtre, espérant le voir mais une fois 23h00, elle décida d'aller se coucher

- _Une prochaine fois Tintin. _

**PVD Edward**

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'endroit pour se mettre au sec à part le pont. Il faisait froid, un panneau de la station essence indiquait 4°. Il gelait sur place. Il voulait retourner chez Bella mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui et encore moins pour elle. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher, il en souffrirait par la suite et il avait déjà assez souffert.

Il pensa à elle tout le temps et c'est uniquement pour ça qu'il n'était pas mort le lendemain matin. Il entra dans un lavoir, il faisait plus chaud là dedans et à 5h00 du matin, il n'y avait encore personne, il changea de t-shirt et de chaussettes et mit le reste à sécher.

Il laissa passer la semaine, il ne retourna plus voir Bella, il dormait sous un pont et il pensait à elle. Il rêvait de douche chaude et pourquoi pas d'un bon bain mais c'était peine perdue. Il devait se laver dans les toilettes des gares, l'eau était froide, parfois gelée et il attrapa un gros rhume. Il toussa beaucoup et il avait des gros problèmes au ventre, ça lui lançait du matin au soir. Il avait de plus en plus faim, il n'arrivait pas à faire un repas par jour. Il avait utilisé 30$ jeudi pour dormir dans une chambre. Il faisait -6° dans les rues, il en pouvait plus.

« _Et oui, on en rêvait, de la neige est prévue pour Noël, si le temps ne change pas, on aura un hiver très froid et neigeux, annonça un journaliste_ ».

Edward n'était pas très content. A part de la soupe que certaines associations lui donnaient, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'argent pour manger. Les gens étaient un peu plus généreux à Noël mais le lendemain, c'était passé. A croire qu'on devait donner une pièce uniquement à Noël. Ça lui fit sourire lorsqu'il sentit son ventre se tordre, il devait manger, même si on n'était pas à Noël.

**PVD Bella**

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était plus venu. Décembre était enfin là et les températures frôlaient les -10°, elle regardait tous les jours les infos, il y avait eu 3 SDF morts cette nuit. Elle avait peur qu'Edward fut dedans.

- _Le thé est fait. _

- _Merci Alice. _

Alice et Rosalie s'installèrent près de Bella et regardèrent la neige tombée. Elles avaient pu prendre deux semaines de congés en plus, la neige était montée à 1mètre. Impossible de se déplacer.

- _J'ai fait des cookies. _

- _Aux pépites de chocolat ?_

- _Oui Rosalie. _

Alice relança le sujet d'Edward, Bella sentit son cœur battre plus vite et elle resserra son gilet.

- _Il n'est pas venu depuis deux semaines. _

- _Il a peut être trouvé un centre, lui dit Rosalie. _

- _Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai peur pour lui. il fait très froid en ce moment. _

Elles parlèrent encore un moment puis vers 19h00, Bella prépara un poulet et des pommes de terre. Elle coupa des carottes et prépara de la mousse au chocolat. Il était 20h15 lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette.

- _On va manger, c'est sûrement Emmett, lui dit Rosalie. _

Bella sourit et ouvrit la porte. Son sourire se fana bien vite en découvrant Edward sur le pas de la porte.

- _Sa …lut. _

- _Rentre. _

Il tremblait comme une feuille et tenait son manteau fermé.

- _Mon dieu, tu es glacé. _

- _Je suis … suis … dé … solé. Je … savais … pas … pas … où … aller. _

Rosalie se leva et partit directement faire couler l'eau de la douche et pris des serviettes. Bella l'emmena dans la salle de bains, il tremblait et il y avait du gèle dans ses cheveux tellement il faisait froid.

Alice lui retira son sac et son manteau et mit tout ca dans la baignoire. Elle lui retira ses chaussures pendant que Bella s'occupait de la douche. Rosalie sortit.

- _Je vais m'occuper du repas. _

- _Merci. C'est bon Alice, je m'en charge. _

- _Ok. Prends ton temps. _

Bella ferma la porte et lui retira ses vêtements, il avait trop froid et il était trop malade pour le faire lui-même. Elle hésita à enlever son boxer, elle le laissa. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps, il était tellement mince.

- _Rentres dans la douche. _

Elle retira ses vêtements mais resta en sous-vêtement et entra aussi dans la douche.

- _J'ai … froid. _

- _Ça va aller, tu aurais dû venir avant, dit-elle en colère. _

- _Je sais. _

Elle fit couler de l'eau sur son corps et il ferma les yeux. Elle laissa l'eau couler et lui lava les cheveux, ils étaient à nouveau sales. Elle frotta avec énergie puis entreprit de le laver complètement.

- _Ça va mieux ? _

- _Oui. _

Elle lui frotta les jambes, la crasse coulait le long de son corps. Elle lui lava le dos aussi puis le torse.

- _Merci, dit-il. _

- _Je vais attendre que tu sois à nouveau bien et après … je ne sais pas ce que je ferais après mais tu vas m'entendre. Je t'avais dit de venir mais non … quel tête de mule … il fait -10 et monsieur reste dehors … tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée pour toi ? Je te croyais mort, j'ai fait six fois les rues de New York pour te retrouver. _

Elle commença à pleurer et il s'en voulu immédiatement. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou, il hésita puis referma ses bras autours de son petit corps.

- _Ne me refais plus jamais ça Edward. _

Il la serra contre et lui caressa timidement les cheveux. Les gestes revenaient mais il n'avait plus l'habitude. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais été proche d'une fille.

- _Je suis désolé. _

Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue. Il ferma les yeux un instant, oh ! Ça, ça lui avait manqué. Encore plus que la douche ou son pain perdu.

- _Tu restes cette nuit. _

- _D'accord. _

Ils sortirent de la douche et elle lui passa un peignoir. Elle sortit et partit chercher un boxer pour homme, elle avait fait les magasins pour elle et elle avait profité pour lui acheter des sous-vêtements, jogging, des t-shirt et des pulls. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle s'achetait des fringues hors de prix et lui, il n'avait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Elle lui passa les vêtements et il fronça les sourcils. Elle lui dit qu'il pouvait se changer dans la chambre pendant qu'elle se séchait. Elle lui passa une serviette pour lui et elle ferma la porte. Elle se sécha puis mit sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ses sous-vêtements étaient dans la chambre.

Il sortit et il la regarda un instant avant de lui donner sa serviette.

- _Merci. Heu … je vais me changer, tu peux aller au salon, on va manger. _

- _Bella. _

- _Je reviens. _

Elle ferma la porte et se changea avant de retourner voir ses amis. Edward n'osa pas trop prendre la parole.

- _J__'ai mis un couvert de plus, dit Rosalie. _

- _Merci. _

Edward prit place près de Bella et celle-ci lui sourit.

- _Elle fait le meilleur poulet de la ville, dit Alice. _

Il acquiesça et commença à manger. Alice avait envie de lui poser des milliers de questions et Rosalie avait un peu pitié de lui, quant à Bella, elle l'avait déjà adopté comme un membre de sa famille. Elle servit le dessert et Edward sourit.

- _Tu aimes la mousse au chocolat ? demanda Alice. _

- _Oui, ma mère en faisait quand j'étais enfant. Elle rajoutait de la chantilly dessus. _

Bella se leva et lui passa la chantilly. Il en mit et tout le monde vit qu'il était nostalgique devant sa mousse.

- _Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? demanda gentiment Bella. _

- _Tu aurais du jus d'orange ?_

- _Oui bien sûr. _

Elle s'empressa de lui donner un verre et il commença à manger. Tout le monde le regardait et même les filles, lui trouvaient un air doux comme un agneau. Rosalie soupira et haussa les épaules pendant qu'Alice sourit à Bella.

- _Elle est très bonne. _

- _Merci. _

Une fois terminé, tout le monde débarrassa et Bella lui fit un lit avec le canapé.

- _Bon, on va y aller nous, dit Alice. _

- _Merci. _

- _C'était parfait Bella. _

- _Bonne soirée les filles._

- _Salut, bonne soirée Edward. _

- _Merci, au revoir. _

Une fois tous les deux, Bella commença par laver les vêtements d'Edward.

- _Merci, dit-il. _

- _Demain, il fera -8°, je ne veux pas que tu sois dehors Edward. _

- _Les centres sont pleins en cette période de l'année. _

- _Restes ici, je veux que tu restes. Je ne … je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis que mon frère avait fait une fugue à 16 ans. _

Il l'aida à ranger l'appartement puis accepta pour le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire au froid, il était malade et n'arrêtait pas de tousser.

- _Tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui, juste un rhume. Ça va passer. _

Une fois 22h00, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé-lit et regardèrent une émission à la télé. Bella regarda un instant Edward et elle passa ses doigts dans sa barbe.

- _Tu veux que je m'en charge ? _

- _De ma barbe ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Je n'ai pas le matériel. _

- _J'en ai acheté et je vais demander à Jack qu'il vienne, il est coiffeur. _

- _Ça tient chaud. _

- _Mais tu es ici maintenant, tu n'en auras plus besoin. _

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- _Ne dis rien, s'il te plait. _

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule puis dans un moment de confiance en soi, il passa son bras derrière elle. Elle posa alors la tête sur son torse et ils savourèrent tous les deux l'instant. Edward était épuisé par la journée et il tomba endormi après une heure. Bella lui retira un coussin pour qu'il soit allongé et éteignit la télé. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui pour cette nuit, elle éteignit également les lumières et s'endormit de l'autre coté du lit.

* * *

** Coucou ... voilà un nouveau chapitre, normalement c'était demain mais vue que je rentre à l'internat ce soir ( hé oui, je passe en deuxième ouf lol) ... je vous le met aujourd'hui pour ne pas attendre vendredi :) **

**j'espère que vous aimerez, a bientot**

* * *

**_Réponses _**_: Gabrielle (coucou, alors non ce n'est pas du vécu car dans ma ville, il n'y a pas de SDF mais des que je vais dans des plus grandes villes, je donne toujours quelque chose, je leur offre à manger et je leur parle, je n'aime pas les voir comme ça. Je ne sais pas si j'oserais l'inviter chez moi mais en voyant un SDF devant chez moi et qu'il tombe des grêles, heu … oui, je suis assez (naïve ? gentille ? stupide ?) pour le faire. Je ne pourrais pas dormir bien au chaud dans mon lit, sachant que quelqu'un est à la rue et qu'il fait froid et qu'il pleut. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Donc oui, ma fiction, c'est juste mon imagination débordante.)_

_bella'stewart : merci pour ton commentaire. _

_El's: coucou. Alors merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaye de faire le plus réaliste possible même si ce n'est pas si facile que ça. J'en connais qui donne 50 euro au SDF, dans ma fiction, Bella a de l'argent et elle travaille vraiment parce qu'elle aime ça car elle pourrait vivre avec l'héritage et très bien même. Si j'aurais de l'argent que je verrais un SDF devant chez moi, tout triste et complètement pommé avec seulement un sac sur lui, je ferais exactement comme dans ma fiction, je n'invente pas ce personnage, il pourrait exister. Merci beaucoup._


	5. Chapter 5

**PVD Edward**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, des jeunes hurlaient et rigolaient. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et réalisa qu'il était chez Bella. Il se frotta le visage et s'allongea. Il était tellement habitué à dormir qu'une heure à la fois à cause du bruit, des jeunes qui sortaient des boites de nuit, des SDF comme lui qui essayaient de lui prendre son sac ou encore de la faim qui le tiraillait. Mais il y avait pire, c'était le froid, la peur de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain matin. La peur que personne ne le voie, la peur d'être seul et de rester là, comme un chien durant des heures, voire même des jours.

Il tourna la tête et vit que Bella dormait avec lui. Elle était allongée sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui et la couverture sur son ventre. Il y avait la lumière de la hotte de la cuisine qui était encore allumée, il la laissa, ça le rassurait un peu. Il remonta la couverture pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et se mit face à elle.

Il eut soudain l'envie de la toucher. De lui remettre, cette mèche qui lui barrait le visage, derrière l'oreille ou encore, la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'osa pas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Il se rendormit près d'elle, rêvant que peut-être un jour, il arriverait à être comme tout le monde, à vivre comme tout monde, à aimer et être aimé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

**PVD Bella**

Elle se réveilla lentement, ouvrant les yeux doucement et se rapprocha d'une source chaude, elle referma les yeux et un bras l'enveloppa. Son dos fut collé à cette chaleur et elle soupira d'aise.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se rappela qu'elle avait dormit avec Edward hier soir. Ça aurait dû lui faire peur et elle aurait surement dû quitter le lit en vitesse mais au lieu de ca, elle lui prit la main et la mit sur sa joue.

Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque et son … érection contre ses fesses. Elle sourit et caressa sa main. Elle le sentit bouger puis il caressa sa joue de son pouce doucement.

_Mmmm_

Elle sut qu'il était vraiment réveillé uniquement lorsqu'il arrêta. Elle ne le sentait plus respirer pendant quelques secondes puis il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons dans ses cheveux. Il fit pour retirer sa main mais elle l'en empêcha.

_Bonjour, lui dit-elle. _

_Bonjour. _

_Bien dormi ?_

_Ça été oui. _

Elle n'avait jamais été avec un homme et les contacts, elle ne connaissait pas mais celui-ci, elle adorait. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et question théorie, elle était vachement calée mais dès qu'on parlait de pratique, elle n'était plus là.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne sentit pas gênée en sentant son sexe, dur, contre elle. Elle le sentait se détendre peu à peu puis se rendant surement compte de son « humeur matinale », il recula son bassin et elle sentit directement un froid entre eux.

_Désolé. _

_C'est rien. _

_Ça aussi, ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. _

Elle se tourna et elle le vit très gêné de la situation. Elle lui caressa le front et essaya de mettre ses cheveux en arrière mais c'était peine perdue.

_Ton œil te fait mal ?_

_Un peu. _

_Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?_

_Oh ! Tu sais, la rue. Quand on dort, il faut toujours garder un œil ouvert sur ses affaires. _

_On t'a frappé ?_

_Ce n'est pas grave, t'en fais pas pour moi. _

Elle fronça les sourcils puis posa sa tête sur le bras d'Edward.

_Parles-moi de toi. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'ai envie de te connaître. _

**PVD Edward**

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et commença par quelque chose de plus … disons de moins sérieux.

_Hum … j'aime bien le jus de pomme. _

_Quoi ?_

_Le jus de pomme, à chaque fois que j'ai 2$, je vais chercher du jus de pomme, il n'est pas très bon celui que j'achète mais … il ressemble un peu au jus de pomme que ma grand-mère faisait quand j'étais petit. _

_Elle faisait son propre jus de pomme ?_

_Oui, elle avait une machine et à chaque fois, j'avais le droit à un verre. J'adorais ça. _

_Tu avais quel âge ?_

_8 ans. Elle est morte quand j'avais 10 ans. _

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

_Quoi d'autre ? Dit-elle. _

_Heu … mes parents sont décédés lorsque j'avais 11 ans. _

_Je suis désolée. _

_Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste … enfin ce n'est pas facile de vivre dans un orphelinat quand on a 11 ans, personne ne veut de vous. _

_Raconte-moi. _

Il prit une grande inspiration puis se mit sur le dos, le fait de ne pas la voir en face de lui, allait peut être lui faciliter la tâche.

_Ils sont morts d'un accident de voiture. Il neigeait et … il y avait du verglas, mon père a dérapé. Ma mère est restée à l'hôpital durant deux semaines mais elle était dans le coma. Elle n'a pas survécu. _

Il arrêta quelques secondes et les images de son adolescence défilèrent comme un film.

_J'ai été dans une famille à 12 ans puis dans une autre à 13 et ainsi de suite. Je ne suis jamais resté plus d'un an dans la même maison. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Trop de monde, trop de boulot, pas assez d'argent, je n'étais pas trop doué à l'école, j'avais des difficultés pour lire et écrire. Je n'ai pas parlé durant six mois après la mort de mes parents et … j'étais un peu perdu, je suppose. _

_C'est tout à fait normal pour un p'tit garçon de 12 ans. _

Il toussa et dû se mettre debout pour que ça passe. Bella téléphona au médecin de famille, Edward ne voulait pas mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

_Jacob arrive cette après-midi pour tes cheveux. Tu veux qu'on fasse ta barbe ? _

Il fut content qu'elle ne pose plus de question sur son passé. Il allait lui dire mais peu à peu. Il lui sourit et il s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire.

_Je le faisais tout le temps avec mon père, dit-elle. _

_Oh ! Et il est où ?_

Elle prépara le matériel et lui mit une serviette autour du cou.

_Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. _

_Il est mort. D'un cancer. _

_Je suis désolé. _

Elle lui sourit puis lui mit de la mousse sur la barbe.

_Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas rasé ?_

_Quelques mois. _

Elle sembla impressionnée et surprise puis commença à le raser. Elle était très concentrée sur son visage et il se laissa faire. Il la regarda tout le long et fit ce qu'elle lui dit. « Gonfle tes joues ». Elle le rasa durant un long moment, elle dut couper ce qui dépassait et ça faisait un sacré bout.

_Je te donnais 30 ans, au moins. _

_La rue, ça fait changer les gens. _

_C'est surtout ta barbe. _

Il rigola franchement puis une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle le nettoya et sembla très étonné. Il se toucha la joue et sourit. C'était tellement doux et … vide. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait retiré sa peau.

_Ça fait bizarre, dit-il. _

_Waw. Ça change. _

Il toussa et se moucha avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

_J'ai l'impression d'être tout nu. _

_C'est très sexy. _

Il la regarda dans le miroir et elle rougit.

_Enfin … c'est très bien. _

_Heu … merci. _

_Jack va te faire une petite coupe et …_

On sonna à la porte.

_C'est Carlisle. _

Edward toussa et sa poitrine le brulait. Ça faisait deux semaines que c'était comme ça et il en avait marre. Il avait eu une forte fièvre il y a une semaine et avait bien cru mourir sur la route.

_Bonjour, je suis Carlisle. _

_Et moi Edward. _

_Il est malade. Dit Bella._

Edward s'assis dans le fauteuil et Carlisle l'examina. Il lui demanda de respirer et de tousser puis il fronça les sourcils.

_Vous êtes malade depuis combien de temps ?_

_Heu … trois semaines. _

_La toux aussi ?_

_Oui et de la fièvre il y a une semaine. _

_Rhume ?_

_Oui. _

_Il faut que vous rentriez à l'hôpital. C'est une pneumonie. Vous êtes resté dehors longtemps ces temps-ci ?_

_Heu … en fait … je vis … heu … je vis dans la rue alors. _

Carlisle regarda Bella puis Edward, celui-ci était un peu honteux.

_Il faudra rentrer à l'hôpital mon garçon. _

_Mais … je me sens bien. _

_Non, vous n'allez pas bien, ça va empirer et il faut rentrer. _

_Écoutez … je n'ai pas de couverture sociale et il y a que le dispensaire qui prend les patients gratuitement mais c'est pour un seul jour. Je ne peux pas payer l'hôpital. _

_C'est bon Carlisle, je l'emmènerais vers 16h00. _

_Bien. _

Carlisle partit après avoir embrassé Bella sur la joue et Edward regarda Bella avec colère.

_Je n'ai pas les moyens. _

_Je payerai. _

_Non. _

_C'est ta santé qui est en jeu. _

_Je vais … je vais trouver de l'argent. _

_Ouais, génial, tu seras mort d'ici là, dit-elle en criant presque. _

Elle prépara le diner et Edward rangea le salon.

_Ça coute très cher Bella. _

_C'est bon, je te dis. _

_Écoute, je me sens déjà assez nul comme ça alors s'il te plait, fais pas ça._

_Nul pourquoi ?_

_Regardes-moi Bella, je suis SDF, je n'ai rien, je ne suis rien, je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai pas de papier et personne ne veut me prendre pour un boulot, je ne fais rien de bon alors laisses-moi au moins choisir ça. _

_Ça quoi Edward ? Tu es malade, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas un simple rhume, c'est une pneumonie alors Jack va venir te couper les cheveux et après, on ira à l'hôpital. _

Elle coupa les oignons et au moment où Edward voulut dire quelque chose, elle se coupa.

_Merde._

_Bella ? Ca va ? _

_Je n'aime pas le sang. _

_Laisse-moi faire. _

Il passa son doigt sous l'eau puis elle lui donna un pansement.

_Voilà. Comme neuf. _

_Merci. _

Elle prit le visage d'Edward entre ses mains et soupira.

_Je resterais avec toi. _

_Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. _

_Je serais là. _

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et Edward avait bon appétit.

_J'aime beaucoup ta cuisine. _

_Merci. J'aime bien de faire à manger et je suis contente que tu sois là, ça me permet de faire pour deux personnes, c'est toujours mieux. _

Jack arriva vers 14h00 et sortit ses ciseaux.

_Y'a du boulot. _

_Fais-lui une p'tite coupe sexy, dit Bella. _

_Ok. _

Bella rangea l'appartement et fit un peu de lessive puis un peu de nettoyage et 45 minutes plus tard, Edward ressortit de la salle de bains. Bella se figea sur place et serra un peu plus son gilet.

_Alors ?_

_Heu … waw. _

Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et tellement … mise à nu. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

_Ça fait court non ?_

_Non c'est parfait. _

**PVD Bella**

Sexy. Waw, très sexy. Son œil gâchait un peu tout mais merde … il était vachement beau comme ça.

_J'ai fais un boulot extraordinaire, tu peux le dire. _

_Tu es parfait Jack. _

_Je sais. Bon j'y vais, Paul m'attend. _

_Salut et merci. _

Une fois que Jack sortit, Bella se jeta presque sur Edward, elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

_Sexy ? dit-il en plaisantant. _

_Oui, vraiment sexy. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te laisser sortir maintenant. _

Il avait levé un sourcil et elle rougit.

_Heu … désolée. _

_Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi. _

_Moi non plus. Bon, prends une bonne douche pour les cheveux puis … tiens, tes nouveaux vêtements et voilà. Allez, files, on doit aller à l'hôpital. _

Il ne dit rien et s'exécuta. Il prit une bonne douche puis Bella en fit de même et vers 16h00, ils étaient partis. Edward avait une trouille bleue mais Bella était près de lui, il était rassuré.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai quand même trouvé l'occasion de vous le mettre lol. A bientôt **


	6. Chapter 6

**PVD Bella**

D'après les médecins, Edward allait devoir rester une bonne semaine à l'hôpital. Celui-ci souffla mais en regardant Bella, il décida que c'était peut-être la meilleure solution. Elle resta avec lui le samedi puis repartit le soir. Il y avait encore beaucoup de neige et ce n'était pas facile de rentrer.

Le lendemain, elle ne put même pas bouger de chez elle, elle appela l'hôpital pour qu'ils leur donnent le numéro de téléphone de la chambre d'Edward. Elle voulait lui dire en personne.

_Heu … allo ?_

_C'est Bella. _

_Oh ! Ca va ? _

_Oui et toi ?_

_Ça va un peu mieux mais je suis encore faible. _

_Je ne vais pas savoir venir, il neige trop mais je viendrais dès que ça se calme. _

_Oh d'accord. _

_Carlisle s'occupera bien de toi, je te le promets. _

_Je n'aime pas être enfermé en fait. _

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Il lui manquait, elle voulait manger avec lui, rire avec lui et dormir avec lui.

_Je viendrais dès que je peux et … dans une semaine, tu rentres. Je te ferais de la mousse au chocolat. _

_Merci, j'ai déjà hâte. _

_Tu manges bien, là-bas ?_

_Oh ! __J__e mange, c'est déjà plus que lorsque je suis dans la rue. J'ai la télé aussi et j'ai chaud. C'est plutôt agréable mais … enfin … être tout le temps dans une chambre me rend nerveux._

Le fait qu'il ait passé la majorité de son temps dans la rue n'arrangerait rien aux choses. Il avait l'habitude de marcher dans les rues et d'aller où il voulait.

_D'ici deux jours, ça devrait y aller pour les routes. Je viendrais te voir. _

_Merci Bella. Pour tout. Vraiment … merci. _

_De rien Edward._

On sonna à la porte, elle dit au revoir à Edward puis ouvrit la porte.

_Tu es vraiment inconsciente, cria son frère. _

_Bonjour Emmett. _

_Ouais, bonjour. Non mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, mère Theresa ? Hein ?_

_De quoi tu parles ? _

_Je te parle de ton p'tit … copain là, non mais pas normal, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé il y a 7 mois ? Hein ? Tu te souviens ?_

_Oui et Edward, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, n'est pas comme ça. _

_Ben bien sûr. _

Elle sortit une tarte aux citrons et lui passa.

_Merci mais ça ne change rien. Il a rien pour lui Bella. Tu prends tout ce qui traine, le chat, y avait aussi un chien là, qui est mort d'ailleurs, puis James, qui a failli te violer et puis maintenant, l'autre abruti. _

_C'est Edward et il est très gentil. Il pleuvait très fort et il dormait en face de chez moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, il ne m'a rien de fait de mal. Il aurait pu me tuer une bonne dizaine de fois mais il n'a rien fait. _

_Tu es givrée, y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi. _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Emmett la suivit et il lui prit les mains.

_Bella. _

_Je suis tellement bien avec lui, il est calme et doux et patient et … gentil, tendre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un p'tit enfant, je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner comme les autres l'ont fait dans le passé. Il est différent Emmett et j'ai … je veux vraiment l'aider._

Il souffla et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_Tu es sûre ?_

_Oui. _

_Jacob m'a dit qu'il était plutôt canon en plus. _

Elle rigola dans les bras de son frère puis lui fit un petit oui de la tête.

_Laisse-moi l'aider. _

_S'il te fait du mal …_

_Il n'en fera pas._

_Bon ok. Mais tu m'appelles dès qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas net ok ?_

_Oui. _

Lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement avec sa tarte aux citrons, elle décida de dessiner un peu, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas prendre la voiture et elle avait besoin de retrouver son passe temps, son boulot.

**PVD Edward**

Voilà maintenant 8 jours qu'il était à l'hôpital, Bella venait le voir tous les jours depuis quatre jours mais il en avait assez, cette chambre était trop petite et il avait vraiment besoin de faire un tour.

_Bonne nouvelle Edward, vous allez pouvoir rentrer d'ici deux heures. Bella passera vous prendre. _

_Je peux y aller à pied. _

_Hors de question, il fait un froid de canard, vous feriez une rechute et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas ça. Elle passera vous prendre et elle s'occupera de vous. _

Le fait que Bella s'occupe personnellement de lui, lui plaisait mais il ne voulait pas s'incruster. Elle allait déjà devoir payer l'hôpital et même si c'était déjà réglé, il se sentait honteux de lui infliger ça.

_Coucou, je suis là. _

Deux heures plus tard, Bella arriva avec un sac et en sortit un jean, un t-shirt, un gros pull, des chaussettes et chaussures.

_Et le bonnet. Très important. _

_Bella. _

_Oui, je sais le gris ce n'est pas top mais j'ai trouvé que ça. Oh, il faudra te raser à nouveau. _

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et il oublia tout. Il la regardait comme si c'était un ange et s'habilla.

_Parfait, dit-elle. Ton œil guérit. _

_Oui, ils m'ont donné de la pommade et ils m'ont fait des prises de sang aussi et un tas d'autres trucs. Apparemment j'ai une carence en plein de trucs. Ils m'ont donné ça. _

Elle prit l'ordonnance et hocha la tête.

_Tu es prêt ?_

_Oui, j'en ai marre d'être ici. _

_C'est parti. _

Il prit son sac et Bella signa encore deux papiers avant de quitter l'hôpital. Il ferma un peu son manteau tout neuf et remit convenablement son bonnet. Il inspira et se sentit bien mieux, il n'avait plus mal et ne toussait plus, il se sentait vraiment bien.

Bella s'arrêta à la pharmacie et revint avec tout un tas de médicaments.

_Je serai ton infirmière personnelle. _

_Génial._

_Je ne mettrais pas la tenue aussi. _

Edward sourit puis regarda un peu par la fenêtre. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie d'être dehors à présent. Il voulait rentrer avec Bella et qu'elle lui prépare son chocolat chaud avec du sucre. Il voulait dormir auprès d'elle et il voulait la voir sourire le matin en préparant le pain perdu.

Une fois chez Bella, il vit qu'elle avait déjà fait le lit dans le salon. Elle lui fit mettre un pyjama.

_Bella, ça me gène que tu achètes plein de trucs comme ça._

_Mais, j'aime bien moi, faire les boutiques pour toi. _

_Oui mais … mon sac ne sera pas assez grand pour tout y mettre. _

Elle le regarda et commença à pleurer.

_Non, non, non, pleures pas, je suis désolé. Je … j'aime bien les vêtements que tu m'achètes. _

_Ce n'est pas ça. _

Edward ne comprit rien, elle se mit près de lui dans le canapé-lit et elle le prit dans ses bras. Il resta un instant ainsi sans rien faire puis la prit, lui aussi dans ses bras à son tour. Elle sentait tellement bon et elle avait chaud, elle était douce et c'était agréable d'avoir à tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais il le devait, il allait devoir partir.

_Reste avec moi. _

_Bella, s'il te plait. _

_Non je … on fera le nécessaire pour tes papiers et … j'y ai bien réfléchi … je veux que tu vives ici … avec moi. _

Elle ne cessa de pleurer et Edward en fut abasourdi.

_Je n'ai pas d'argent Bella. _

_On s'en fout. Tu seras comme … heu … mon colocataire et … on te trouvera un boulot, quand tu iras mieux et … mon dieu Edward, ne pars pas. _

Il lui caressa la joue et elle se mit sur lui, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et il la serra très fort contre lui.

_Je ne veux pas te déranger, je suis tellement chanceux que tu m'héberges quelques jours. _

_S'il te plait. _

_Je ne peux pas Bella. _

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle le trouva encore plus beau avec sa petite barbe.

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi, j'ai toujours été dans la rue et … j'ai toujours été de famille en famille, personne ne m'a jamais demandé comment j'allais ou … j'ai tellement peur, c'est tellement nouveau. _

Il la regarda avec … tendresse et retira la dernière larme qui avait coulé.

_Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. _

_Tu ne connais rien de moi Bella. _

_On aura le temps de se connaitre. _

La proposition était trop belle et il savait qu'il aurait dû dire « oui » mais il avait tellement peur d'être abandonné de nouveau.

_Edward, regarde-moi. _

Lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux noisette, il sut qu'il était fini.

_Je te promets que tout ira bien. _

_Je ne sais pas Bella, depuis trois ans, je suis dans la rue et … j'en sais rien, j'ai peur de tout ça. _

_Laisses-moi t'aider, laisses-moi te montrer qui a mieux que dehors, mieux pour toi. _

Elle lui caressa la joue et se sentit mieux, il entendit la respiration de Bella s'accélérer et se rendit compte que son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il avait déjà fait l'amour avec une fille mais c'était arrivé que deux fois. Il avait tellement peur de mal faire ou de ne pas être à la hauteur pour elle.

Elle continua de lui caresser la joue puis lui donna un baiser sur le menton, la respiration d'Edward se fit plus haletante et il laissa glisser sa main sur la hanche de Bella. Elle avait des courbes magnifiques, il aurait pu terminer sa vie comme ça, avec elle dans ses bras.

Alors que leurs nez se frôlèrent, Bella fit le premier pas et posa tendrement sa bouche sur celle d'Edward. Ils reçurent tous les deux une petite décharge dans le corps et les frissons leur vinrent naturellement. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Edward reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella.

Le baiser se fit plus langoureux et pour la première fois depuis des années, Edward gémit sur la bouche de l'autre. Bella fourragea les cheveux du garçon et peu à peu, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé-lit, déjà ouvert et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Bella se sentit transportée par son baiser, elle serrait Edward comme une bouée de sauvetage et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'arrêter là. Quant à Edward, il prenait un peu plus d'assurance et commença à caresser Bella dans le dos puis dans le cou, dans les cheveux et redescendit lentement sur son coté.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il avait une érection pas possible et le petit frottement avec Bella n'arrangea rien, elle devait le sentir à présent mais elle ne dit rien, elle se laissa emporter par son baiser et les caresses d'Edward.

_On devrait … ralentir, dit-il haletant. _

Il avait surtout dit ça pour ne pas la brusquer mais lorsqu'elle replongea sur ses lèvres, il la renversa et s'installa entre ses cuisses, pressant son sexe contre le sien et ils gémirent tous les deux du bien-être que ça leur apporté.

Bella lui caressa le dos en dessous de son pull puis lui retira. Le t-shirt partit aussi et Edward reprit sa bouche d'assaut. Elle avait maintenant, tout le plaisir de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de le caresser.

Le pull de Bella rejoignit bientôt celui d'Edward et les baisers se firent plus sensuels, plus prononcés, Edward descendit doucement dans son cou puis sur le haut de poitrine. Bella avait tellement chaud à présent, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Elle n'était jamais jusqu'à là avec un garçon et anticipait déjà le moment, où il lui ferait l'amour.

Elle voulait que ce soit lui, elle en mourrait d'envie et en voyant la neige s'abattre sur sa vitre, la petite cheminée fonctionner, elle ne trouva rien de plus romantique que ça, à cet instant là.

_Edward. _

Il se releva un peu et l'embrassa rapidement.

_Je vais trop vite. _

_Non … non c'est parfait … c'est juste que … heu … je l'ai jamais fait. _

Il la regarda un instant puis se remit assis, près d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage. Bella se mit derrière Edward et lui caressa les épaules.

_Ça t'embête ? dit-elle. _

_Quoi ?_

_Le fait que … que je sois encore vierge ? _

_Non ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas la personne qui … la personne idéale pour toi, Bella. _

Elle lui fit tourner la tête et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Je ne veux pas y aller trop vite mais … je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Ça fait si longtemps, je ne suis pas … écoute, tu es parfaite, vraiment mais … _

Il se leva et remit son pull, elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et cacha sa poitrine de ses mains.

_Mais quoi ?_

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi Bella. _

_Arrête de dire ça, dit-elle un peu énervée. _

Elle se leva et se posta devant lui, elle lui caressa le torse et il fut perdu. Il ne voulait pas lui enlever ça, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il n'avait rien à lui offrir et il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour elle.

_Tu sais quoi, je vais … je crois que c'est mieux que je retourne d'où je viens Bella. _

_Mieux pour qui ? Pour toi ? dit-elle en colère. _

Elle remit son pull et sa lèvre commença à trembler.

_Je suis complètement paumé … je vis dans la rue depuis trois ans et j'ai eu une adolescence vraiment … pourrie, je n'ai aucune attache, rien à t'offrir, je n'ai même pas 10$ dans ma poche. J'ai l'impression de me servir de toi et … ça me fait peur de retourner dans la rue et en même temps, ça me fait peur de rester ici. Je sais pas … je ne sais pas … je …._

_Viens là. _

Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer.

_Je ne pourrais rien t'apporter Bella. _

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

_Je peux comprendre que ce soit dur et si tu veux … même aller faire un tour et revoir des gens tu peux, je ne te force pas à rester ici mais … ne pars pas. _

_C'est tellement nouveau, je n'arrive pas à gérer tout ça. _

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu plus longtemps cette fois.

_Tu feras comme tu veux mais … mais sache que j'aimerais que tu restes ici, avec moi. Je t'aiderais à passer le cap ok ? Je ferais tout pour que tu sois à l'aise. C'est dur mais la rue n'est pas une vie Edward, tu passes ton temps à galérer, laisses quelqu'un t'aider, laisses-moi t'aider. S'il te plait. _

_

* * *

_

**Coucou ... voilà un nouveau chapitre ... petit baiser et oui ... je pense que c'est le moment d'avancer un peu quand même lol. j'espère que vous avez aimé :) a bientot**


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin, Edward fut réveillé par un baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Bella sourire.

_-Il faut que je fasse quelques courses et que j'aille chez Rosalie. _

_-Oh d'accord, je vais m'habiller. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Je vais sortir … je vais attendre que tu sois revenue. _

_-Ne sois pas idiot, tu es encore malade et il faut que tu dormes et que tu restes au chaud, j'ai mis les doubles de la maison sur la table de salon au cas où, d'accord ? Promets-moi de ne pas sortir, il faut encore très froid. _

_-Tu es sûre ?_

_-Oui, dors encore un peu, il faut juste que tu prennes ces cachets. _

Elle lui donna de l'eau et deux cachets, il les prit.

_-Il y a des croissants à la cuisine, fais comme chez toi. Je reviens vers midi. _

_-D'accord. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je sorte ?_

Elle lui sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit à son baiser et lui caressa même les cheveux. Elle se sentit directement transportée par ce baiser et finit par l'approfondir.

Il caressa sa langue et se sentit tellement bien à ce moment là. Elle lui caressa le torse et le trouva encore très mince, il l'approcha de lui et faillit gémir en la sentant si proche de son corps.

_-Je dois y aller, dit-elle en cassant le baiser. _

_-Ouais. _

_-Sinon, je vais te sauter dessus. _

Il eut un petit sourire et retomba sur les oreillers lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était possible. Elle l'avait hébergé chez elle, il était parti puis revenu car il était pratiquement mort de froid et elle l'avait à nouveau reprit, ils s'étaient embrassés puis il l'avait un peu rejeté, il s'en voulait à mort mais elle n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, elle le comprenait mieux qu'il ne le pensait et maintenant, elle lui faisait assez confiance pour lui laisser ses clefs de maison.

Il se leva doucement et partit aux toilettes puis dans la cuisine, elle lui avait préparé des croissants, de la confiture, du beurre, du cacao chaud, du café et du jus d'orange. Il regarda toute cette nourriture et se servit lorsque son ventre cria famine.

Il mangea pour cinq puis rangea, il fit la vaisselle puis s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit, les médicaments faisaient effet et l'un deux le faisait dormir toute la journée. Il rêva de Bella et d'un avenir plus serein pour lui.

**PVD Bella**

Il faisait un froid terrible et le vent était glacial. Elle était contente qu'Edward reste à l'intérieur, avec cette pneumonie, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sorte. Une fois entré dans le supermarché. Elle remplit un caddie complet puis paya et mit le tout dans sa voiture. Elle passa chez le boucher puis chez le fleuriste, elle s'acheta des fleurs et repartit directement chez elle.

Rosalie n'était pas chez elle, Emmett lui avait payé un weekend à l'hôtel, rien que elle et lui et elle était plus que contente, ça changeait un peu de toujours être à la maison. Une fois entrée, elle déposa les premiers sacs à l'entrée avant de retourner chercher le reste.

Elle rangea les courses pendant qu'Edward dormait dans le salon, elle aurait préféré qu'il dorme avec elle dans son lit mais il n'était pas prêt, il avait peur du nouveau, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, elle ne voulait pas le forcer.

Une fois terminé, elle s'allongea près de lui et regarda son visage. Elle lui caressa le front puis son nez pour finir par ses lèvres. Il bougea un peu et se rapprocha d'elle comme un aimant. Elle se mit sous la couverture et se réchauffa peu à peu.

_-Tu as froid, dit-il encore endormi. _

_-Oui, je reviens juste des courses. _

Il passa un bras sur son dos et la colla à lui. Elle reposa sa tête sur son bras et respira l'odeur d'Edward. Elle l'enroula de ses bras et jambes et sentit un début d'érection, elle bougea un peu son bassin contre le sien et il gémit en mettant sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire.

_-Bella. _

_-Hum hum ? fit-elle innocemment. _

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son cou et ne pût s'empêcher de continuer sur son épaule puis elle revint sur sa mâchoire, il bougea un peu son bassin, créant ainsi une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre.

_-Je pourrais rester dans ce lit toute ma vie, dit-elle. _

_-Moi aussi. _

Peu à peu, elle finit par être complètement sur lui et elle le couvrit de baisers. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui caressa le dos tendrement, la serrant un peu plus contre son corps. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui montrant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller plus facilement, qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

Il bougea un peu et se plaça complètement sur elle, il continua de l'embrasser et lentement, il se détendit et descendit sur son cou, elle ferma les yeux et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Elle le sentait qu'il voulait d'elle, son sexe frottait contre le sien et la faisait gémir.

La main d'Edward passa sous son pull et elle l'aida pour le retirer. Il lui caressa tendrement le ventre puis remonta vers ses seins, il embrassa ce qui n'était pas caché par le soutien gorge puis remonta vers ses lèvres.

Bella en profita pour lui retirer son t-shirt avec lequel il dormait et se remit sur lui, elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, elle le regardait de haut et elle le trouva magnifique. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse puis lentement, sur son sexe. Il se tendit et regarda le plafond.

_-Regarde-moi Edward. _

_-Ça fait tellement longtemps Bella. _

_-Et moi, je n'ai jamais été plus loin. On n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour, juste … je veux juste continuer un peu. _

Il se redressa afin de mettre son visage en face de celui de Bella et dégrafa son soutien gorge. Elle était un peu gênée qu'il la voit seins nus mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, elle se détendit. Il passa juste ses doigts sur son sein gauche et son téton pointa fièrement devant lui.

_-Tu es très belle. _

Un autre lui aurait dit ça, elle aurait ri et lui aurait dit d'aller se faire voir mais il la regardait avec tellement de dévotion. Il lui fit un simple baiser sur son sein droit puis défit le pantalon de Bella.

_-J'ai juste couché deux fois avec une fille mais … enfin j'ai rien fait d'autre. Dit-il. _

_-D'accord. Tu en as envie ?_

_-Oui, dit-il tout bas. _

Elle se leva et retira son pantalon, elle s'allongea près de lui et il posa ses lèvres sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant sa main effleurer son intimité à travers le tissu. Lorsqu'elle se donnait du plaisir elle-même, elle ne ressentait pas autant de choses, elle ne mouillait pas non plus à ce point-là et il n'avait même pas encore passé la barrière de sa culotte.

Il remonta doucement vers ses seins et prit son téton en bouche, il la caressait partout et il se sentait incroyablement bien, avec cette femme sous lui. Il la sentit mouiller et passa juste sa main très près de son intimité, elle gémit et le ramena un peu plus vers sa bouche, il lui sourit en même temps qu'il l'embrassait, il fit glisser ses doigts chauds à l'intérieur de sa culotte.

Elle se cambra et gémit contre sa bouche. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et même s'il avait 21 ans, il n'avait jamais fait plus. Il commença d'abord par la caresser, lentement puis passa son majeur sur sa fente trempée, Bella rompit le baiser et gémit en fermant les yeux.

Il explora un peu et trouva rapidement son clitoris, elle se cambra un peu plus et s'accrocha à Edward, il avait tout simplement peur de lui faire mal mais en la voyant prendre du plaisir, il fit glisser son doigt lentement et une fois à son entrée, il entra son doigt entièrement.

_-Ohhh !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Edward. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça et elle était mouillée, incroyablement mouillée. Edward fit entrer un deuxième doigt en elle et il posa sa bouche contre son sein.

_-C'est bon Edward. _

Il refit sortir ses doigts puis les entra à nouveau et ainsi de suite. Elle bougea le bassin contre sa main et il vit que celle-ci était trempée, il appréciait ça, il aimait lui donner du plaisir avec ses doigts, il voulait aller plus loin mais il avait tellement peur de mal faire. Il la sentait encore un peu tendu et il décida qu'il allait lui faire plaisir, même s'il devait être un peu maladroit.

Il se mit à l'embrasser puis descendit lentement, il donna un léger baiser sur son bas ventre et elle le regarda avec un regard de plaisir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commençait vraiment à avoir chaud.

Il se pencha un peu et lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses, il sortit ses doigts de son vagin et passa juste une fois sur son intimité, elle gémit son prénom et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il passa un coup de langue, droit sur son clitoris.

_-Oh ! Putain. _

Elle écarta un peu plus les jambes, elle était complètement ouverte pour lui et prenant sur lui, il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa langue et la pénétra à nouveau avec ses doigts.

_-Edward. _

Elle bougea son bassin et il dut la tenir pour qu'elle arrête de bouger, il releva les yeux vers elle et en voyant qu'il la regardait, elle gémit et lui sourit, elle lui caressa les cheveux et tira un peu dessus lorsqu'elle sentit une première vague de plaisir. Il appuya fort sur son clitoris avec sa langue et elle vit des petites étoiles durant quelques secondes.

_-Aahhh mon dieu. _

Il continua de la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de revenir puis elle l'embrassa. Elle lui caressa la langue avec la sienne et continua de le caresser tendrement.

_-C'était génial, dit-elle _

Elle le poussa un peu afin d'être sur lui et continua de l'embrasser, elle lui retira son pantalon et son boxer puis descendit sa bouche sur son corps. Il gémit mais elle le voyait un peu mal à l'aise.

_-Laisses-moi faire Edward. _

Il profita des sensations et se laissa aller, il se sentait tellement bien, il avait eu l'occasion de lui faire plaisir et sachant qu'il était le premier lui fit plaisir. Elle lui retira ses vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre. Bella était surprise du sexe d'Edward, elle n'en avait jamais vu mais elle était très impressionnée. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était si … gros. Elle le caressa du bout des doigts et fut très étonnée par la douceur de sa peau.

Edward se tendit et regarda Bella. Celle-ci passa son pouce sur le gland d'Edward et il gémit, il se donnait un mal fou pour ne pas gémir fort ou lui dire de continuer car il ne voulait pas la forcer.

_-Je … je n'ai jamais fait ça Edward. _

_-Tu n'es pas obligé, t'en fais pas. _

Il se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement.

_-J'en ai envie. _

Elle le regarda tellement intensément qu'il la crut immédiatement. Il lui prit la main et doucement, il la posa sur son sexe tendu, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était la première fois qu'une femme le touchait vraiment. Les deux seules fois où il avait fait l'amour, c'était avec une fille de 17 ans chez qui il logeait et les préliminaires, elle ne connaissait pas.

Bella prit un peu plus d'assurance et il retira sa main, il lui caressa plutôt les cuisses et les genoux puis remonta doucement vers ses fesses pendant qu'elle entama un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, elle attrapa ses testicules et les massa doucement. Edward posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella et gémit de bien être. Il l'embrassa dans le cou de temps en temps et lorsqu'elle serra son sexe un peu plus dans sa paume, il jouit sur son ventre.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il répondit à son baiser avec autant de désir qu'elle et lui caressa même les seins. Il adorait l'avoir dans ses bras, il découvrait un peu tout ça mais il avait tellement besoin de ça, tellement besoin de tendresse, de baisers, de sourires …

Bella essuya son ventre et puis s'allongea avec Edward dans le lit. Il continua de l'embrasser et elle recommença à être très humide entre ses jambes.

_-Edward. _

_-Oui. _

_-Fais-moi l'amour. J'en ai tellement envie. _

_-Pas comme ça Bella. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux. _

_-Je ne veux pas mieux, c'est toi que je veux. _

Il la regarda quelques secondes et il avait presque envie de pleurer, comment une femme comme elle pouvait avoir envie de lui ? Ce n'était pas juste pour le sexe qu'il voulait être avec elle, il la trouvait fantastique, naturellement belle, gentille et marrante.

_-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, lui dit-elle sur ses lèvres. _

Il voulut lui dire encore une fois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'elle pouvait trouver mieux mais elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et lorsqu'il sentit son sexe contre le sien, il remit les couvertures sur leurs corps et s'installa lentement entre ses cuisses.

**Voilà ce petit chapitre … j'espèr que vous avez aimé … il faut bien que ça avance mais je ne voulais pas faire ça trop vite donc voilà le petit chapitre.**

**pour les autres fictions, j'écris ne vous inquietez pas, je continue mais avec les cours, je n'arrive pas à écrire suffisamment, j'essaye pourtant mais bon, j'ai pas bcp le temps. j'ai des dossiers a faire et c'est pas facile à tout gérer. **

**

* * *

**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'avoir voté pour moi sur le forum pour le concours, je suis hyper contente. Il me faut encore des votes mais bon c'est déjà ça, je voulais vous dire merci de m'aider.**

**Rappel: « une entrée … intéressante » de Lou228**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward caressa le ventre de Bella et celle-ci lui sourit. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et elle ne regrettait rien, il avait été parfait, tendre, lent et il lui avait dit des mots très doux. Il avait attendu qu'elle s'adapte et il avait fait attention à ses moindres gestes, dès qu'elle se tendait, il ralentissait pour ne pas qu'elle ait mal, il l'avait beaucoup caressée et embrassée. Elle s'était sentie parfaitement à l'aise et en sécurité dans ses bras.

_-Tu regrettes ? dit-il. _

_-Non, c'était parfait. _

Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, comment, en quelques jours, pouvait-il vivre tout ça ? Il savait qu'il allait devoir partir, il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour elle et il avait une fierté, rester au crochet d'une femme ne lui plaisait pas.

_-Et toi ? Tu regrettes ? dit-elle. _

_-Non, même si je suis persuadé que tu aurais trouvé bien mieux. _

_-J'en doute. _

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble et pourtant, elle venait de lui offrir sa virginité. Il allait partir et pourtant, elle le considérait déjà comme une personne qui vit sous son toit. A chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il allait devoir partir, elle pleurait et ça lui fendait le cœur car elle avait tellement fait pour lui.

_-Tu as faim ? dit-elle. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. _

_-Moi j'ai faim, j'ai envie de … de plats chinois. Dit-elle en regardant son téléphone. _

Elle se mit debout, dévoilant son corps nu aux yeux d'Edward. Elle appela pour commander et prit un plat pour Edward puis partit chercher son peignoir. Une fois qu'elle se remit dans ses bras, il huma son parfum et ferma les yeux.

_-Lorsque mes parents sont morts, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à vivre, dit-il. _

Elle lui caressa le ventre mais ne dit rien, elle le laissa faire, elle voulait tellement qu'il se confie à elle. Elle était sûre qu'il avait besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un.

_-J'ai eu … six familles d'accueil, jusqu'à mes 18 ans. C'était vraiment horrible, j'étais le dernier d'une famille de … 8 enfants puis je suis tombé dans une famille où ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent et le père me frappait pour un rien, je suis tombé sur la pire famille à 17 ans, j'ai été humilié et j'y arrivais pas à l'école, c'était vraiment la galère. _

Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle le regarda un instant.

_-A 18 ans, j'ai été mis à la rue, j'ai pu avoir une petite chambre mais, personne me voulait pour du travail, je n'avais pas de diplôme, je savais rien faire et je n'avais pas d'adresse fixe. Je faisais des petits boulots comme ça mais … j'ai été viré de la chambre, je ne pouvais plus payer le loyer, je suis tombé malade aussi, j'ai eu un problème aux reins puis … tout s'est enchainé, un beau jour, tu te réveilles et tu te rends compte qu'un an est déjà passé et …_

Il souffla et serra Bella contre lui.

_-Et tu es à la rue, avec une tête à faire peur, pas un sous et les gens qui te regardent comme si tu étais … un animal perdu. Je me suis fait tabasser presque à mort et ils m'ont pris mes papiers et … mes vêtements. Je n'ai pas pu refaire mes papiers et … j'ai vraiment galéré et le temps est passé. Après trois ans … mon dieu, trois ans … j'ai l'impression que ça fait 20 ans que je suis dans la rue, seul et sans rien. _

Bella commença à pleurer et elle le serra dans ses bras, elle n'aimait pas imaginer sa vie.

_-Je n'aime pas la pitié Bella, je n'ai peut-être rien mais … hors de question qu'on me prenne par pitié. _

_-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Edward, je veux vraiment t'aider, je veux juste … je comprends que tu n'aimes pas ça mais s'il te plait, laisses-moi faire quelque chose pour toi. _

_-Et quoi ? M'héberger ? Combien de temps Bella ? _

_-On te fera des papiers et … tu trouveras un boulot et … si tu veux, je te laisserais payer la moitié du loyer mais maintenant qu'on a … _

_-Maintenant qu'on a fait l'amour, tu ne veux plus que je parte ? _

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_Je suis attachée à toi Edward, j'étais tellement inquiète lorsque tu es parti, j'ai vraiment eu peur lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital et je … je n'aurais jamais fait l'amour avec toi si je ne ressentais pas quelque chose pour toi. _

Elle était rouge et était vraiment gênée de lui avoir dit ça mais elle se sentait mieux. Il la regarda dans les yeux et n'en revenait pas, cette femme avait des sentiments pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait aussi pour elle mais il ne voulait pas mettre ça en avant.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore nu en dessous des couvertures et que la position lui permettait de sentir un début d'érection, elle bougea un peu le bassin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Reste avec moi, dit-elle sur ses lèvres. _

_-Je ne veux pas être entretenu et ne rien faire. _

_-On fera tes papiers et … on te trouvera un travail. _

_-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? _

_-Parce que depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je me sens à nouveau bien, je me sens vraiment bien et je veux qu'on continue toi et moi. Enfin … si tu veux. _

Il l'approcha de son corps et l'embrassa jusqu'à manquer d'air. Il en profita pour lui ouvrir son peignoir et le faire glisser sur ses bras. Il la regarda un instant et lui caressa le visage.

_-Tu me laisseras payer la moitié du loyer et des courses dès que j'aurais un salaire ?_

_-Oui._

_-Promis ?_

Elle souffla et leva les yeux ciel.

_-D'accord … promis. _

Il la retourna sur le lit et plaça une de ses jambes entre ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit lentement vers sa poitrine, elle gémit et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la langue d'Edward tourner autour de son téton.

La petite bulle tranquille explosa lorsque la sonnette retentit.

_-Oh non !_

Edward se releva, l'embrassa rapidement et remit son jean, Bella ouvrit la porte et paya le livreur.

_-J'ai pris pour … heu … quatre personnes. _

_-Tu n'es pas possible. _

Elle lui sourit et partit prendre un plateau dans la cuisine, elle l'installa sur le lit, dans le salon et remis les couvertures sur elle. Il alluma la télé et ils regardèrent un film. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis Edward débarrassa.

Il le sentait mieux, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être chez lui et depuis qu'il lui avait parlé un peu de son passé, il était sûr désormais qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il avait peur de ça, il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie et question sexe, il n'était pas très doué. Il avait vraiment du mal avec son passé mais le calme de Bella le rendit plus apaisé, plus serein.

Le soir, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre et demanda à Edward de l'accompagner. Après un moment, il accepta. Ils mirent leurs pyjamas et Edward prit immédiatement Bella dans ses bras. Ils entendirent à nouveau la pluie tomber et Bella sourit.

_-Pourquoi tu souris ?_

_-Parce que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de l'endroit où tu es. Tu es avec moi et j'aime ça. _

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta lentement vers ses lèvres.

_-J'ai envie de toi Edward. _

Il ferma les yeux et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, elle approfondit immédiatement son baiser et il s'installa entre ses cuisses, les écartant un peu plus avant de descendre ses lèvres vers sa poitrine, son ventre … ils firent l'amour trois fois, cette nuit-là avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Deux jours plus tard, Bella rasait Edward dans la salle de bain et elle sourit. Elle était vraiment contente qu'il soit là. Elle aimait l'avoir chez elle et maintenant qu'il était complètement guéri, elle était heureuse qu'il soit en bonne santé.

_-Dans une semaine, c'est Noël, dit-elle. _

_-Noël ? _

_-Oui, on le fête ici cette année. On sera 8. Je vais devoir cuisiner toute la journée. _

_-J'ai jamais … fêté Noël … enfin, pas depuis mes 12 ans. _

Elle le regarda un instant puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle reçut un peu de mousse à raser mais l'enleva rapidement.

_-Rosalie va venir ce soir pour tes papiers. Il faut que tu signes un tas de trucs et on doit aller faire des photos d'identité. On ira aujourd'hui, tu veux bien ? _

_-D'accord, pourquoi Rosalie ?_

_-Elle est secrétaire du maire et elle peut avoir des papiers rapidement. Il faut juste les refaire pour toi et elle a déjà mis ta nouvelle adresse, comme ça, s'il y a des papiers. C'est ici que ça parviendra. _

Il se sentait tellement bien, il la regarda un instant et se dit qu'il avait tellement de chance de l'avoir rencontrée.

_-Et voilà, tout propre. _

_-Merci. Je vais prendre une douche si tu veux bien. _

_-Ne demande pas toujours si tu peux prendre une douche Edward, tu es ici chez toi. _

Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient ensemble ou non. Elle avait eu sa première fois puis le soir même, ils avaient refait l'amour mais depuis, il évitait de la toucher car il avait un peu peur qu'elle le rejette.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et il avait l'impression que ce n'était jamais bien. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec la maison et son corps allait beaucoup mieux. Il dormait mieux, il faisait moins de cauchemars et il se réveillait moins souvent la nuit. Il mangeait un peu plus et son estomac le supportait. Il avait moins mal au dos et il avait retrouvé un peu de vitalité depuis qu'il était avec Bella.

_-Bella ? _

_-Oui ! _

_-Heu … est-ce que … tu … une fois que j'ai de l'argent, on pourrait aller au cinéma … tous les deux. _

_-Tu veux aller au cinéma ? _

_-Ça me plairait bien, on n'a jamais fait un truc ensemble. Je suis chez toi …_

_-Chez nous, dit-elle. _

_-Chez nous … heu … depuis quatre jours et je n'ai pas encore mis le nez dehors. _

_-Le médecin a dit que tu devais faire attention à cause de ta pneumonie. _

Elle lui essuya le visage de la mousse puis passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux comme des aimants, ils posèrent leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Bella lécha sensuellement la lèvre inférieure d'Edward pendant qu'il lui caressait le cou puis les cheveux.

_-Tu viens dans la douche avec moi ? dit-il. _

Elle regarda un instant puis se leva et retira son bas de pyjama puis le haut, elle se retrouva en petite culotte noir en coton et il adorait.

_-Ça fait deux jours que tu ne m'as pas touché, dit-elle avec un sourire. _

Il ne voulait pas lui demander ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ou encore pourquoi elle faisait vraiment ça pour lui. Il voulait savoir aussi ce qu'il allait faire plus tard et quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui et il lui aurait dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour elle et qu'il avait envie de la connaitre encore plus mais il ne le fit pas.

Il se contenta de lui sourire et de se déshabiller, il lui retira sa culotte et l'invita dans la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau pendant qu'il lui embrassa l'épaule tendrement. Il passa sa main sur son sein puis sur sa hanche avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il avait l'impression d'être un peu con face à elle, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais contre toute attente, son corps le savait, ses mains se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses fesses et il la porta sur lui, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour une meilleure prise.

Elle était prête, ça l'excitait cette position, elle sentait le sexe d'Edward contre ses fesses et ses lèvres si douces dans son cou. Elle le serra contre elle et bougea son bassin, elle savait qu'il attendait qu'elle soit prête mais lorsqu'elle était près de lui, elle était toujours prête. Surtout avec ses baisers.

Elle prit son sexe en main et le dirigea vers son entrée. Il entra lentement et elle ferma les yeux, c'était une sensation … incroyable. Une fois complètement en elle, elle l'entendit gémir et il commença ses va-et-vient. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, cognant sur la vitre de la douche et il en profita pour passer un coup de langue sur son téton rose.

_-Ahh Edward. _

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, depuis tout ce temps à la rue, il avait du mal à tenir Bella dans ses bras, il posa une de ses jambes à terre mais laissa sa jambe droite sur sa hanche.

Il avait un peu honte de ne pas pouvoir porter une femme dans ses bras durant un moment mais il était encore mince et ses forces n'étaient pas au top. Il accéléra un peu son rythme et elle se tint à son cou, elle l'embrassa langoureusement et lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se contracter autour du sien, il jouit immédiatement.

* * *

**voilà un nouveau chapitre ... j'espère que vous avez aimé :) a bientot :)**

**merci pour vos votes c'est très sympa pour le concours sur le forum**


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois la douche terminée, ils s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent. Edward devait aller faire des photos pour la carte d'identité et Bella faire des courses. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant qu'Edward ne prenne la main de Bella dans la sienne.

Elle ne le rejeta pas et s'approcha même de lui. Elle s'arrêta dans un magasin, s'acheta des bougies et de l'encens puis elle s'arrêta dans une boutique pour homme et elle lui sourit.

_-Je pensais qu'on devait aller faire des courses, dit-il. _

_-Ben oui, on est occupé là. _

_-Bella. _

Elle lui fit une petite moue et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Tu as besoin de vêtements et j'adore faire les magasins. _

_-C'est beaucoup trop cher, je ne pourrais pas te rembourser. _

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais il posa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

_-Non, on n'achète rien ici. Il y a encore deux semaines, je m'achetais un t-shirt à 2$ dans une église et là, tu veux m'acheter un jean à … 200$ ? _

Il sortit du magasin, un peu en colère contre elle. Elle le suivit et une fois qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards, il la regarda dans les yeux.

_-Je viens de la rue Bella, n'oublie pas ça, je n'ai pas besoin de vêtement hors de prix. _

_-Je voulais te faire plaisir. _

_-Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je crevais de faim et là, tu veux que je porte un truc à 200$ ? Tu penses à ce que je vis Bella ? J'ai du mal à te laisser déjà payer le manger alors s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Je ne peux pas. _

Elle se sentit terriblement mal, elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien et elle s'en voulait à présent.

_-Je suis désolée. _

_-Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée Bella, je veux que tu comprennes. Une fois les papiers faits, je vais chercher, moi-même, du travail et je te donnerais la moitié du loyer et des courses. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour te remercier à part faire ça mais s'il te plait, ne me fais plus ça, un jean à 200$ c'est … je pouvais manger durant un mois et même plus avec ça. Je pouvais prendre une douche ou encore m'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussettes. C'est énorme. _

Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne qu'il était jusqu'à deux semaines, encore un SDF, occupé à crever de faim et de froid.

_-Je ferai attention. _

_-L'argent est précieux Bella, achètes-toi ce que tu veux et pour les courses, je ne dis rien mais … pas pour les vêtements, pas pour MES vêtements, j'en ai plus qu'assez. _

_-Il te manque des boxers. _

_-Alors on achètera des boxers mais pas à 50$ l'un. _

Elle lui fit un petit « oui » de la tête et il la prit dans les bras. Elle se sentait honteuse, elle ne faisait pas attention à l'argent, il était là, sur son compte en banque et elle pouvait l'utiliser quand bon lui semblait. Elle devait faire attention et grâce à Edward, elle ouvrit un peu les yeux. Revenir sur terre lui faisait du bien.

_-Bon, on va la faire cette photo ? dit-il. _

_-Oui. _

Une fois le soir venu, Bella prépara le repas pour quatre personnes. Son frère, Emmett et Rosalie allaient venir diner et cette dernière devait donner des papiers à Edward pour qu'il les remplisse.

_-Ça sent bon. _

Edward sortait de la douche et il avait remit un jean et un t-shirt blanc.

_-Lasagne, tarte aux pommes et je t'ai fais de la mousse au chocolat. _

Il regarda dans le frigo et prit un peu de mousse.

_-Hé ! Pas maintenant. _

_-Hummm … parfaite. _

_-Je rajouterais de la chantilly et du jus d'orange. _

Il lui sourit et pendant qu'elle s'amusait à plier des serviettes, il posa son torse contre son dos et l'enlaçait. Elle s'arrêta et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils profitèrent de cet instant de calme et il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui caressant le ventre, sous son pull.

_-Je veux que le temps s'arrête, dit-elle. _

On sonna à la porte et ils sourirent tous les deux.

_-Plus tard, dit-il. _

_-Tu te rattraperas ce soir. Dit-elle malicieusement avant de quitter la cuisine. _

Il ferma les yeux un moment, se demandant encore si ce n'était pas un rêve. Il piqua une chips et retourna au salon. Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent.

_-Salut Edward, dit Rosalie. _

_-Bonjour. _

_-Salut vieux. _

_-Bonjour Emmett. _

Ils s'installèrent au salon et Bella rapporta les apéritifs. Emmett se rua sur le fromage et Rosalie le regarda méchamment.

_-Tu as mangé un paquet de chips il y a dix minutes. _

_-Et alors ? _

Elle tendit à Edward une enveloppe.

_-Bon, normalement tu dois aller faire ça à la mairie mais bon. Tu y vas demain à l'ouverture et pour donner ça, tu vas au guichet numéro 3, elle sait quoi. _

_-Merci beaucoup. _

_-D'ici la fin de la semaine, vendredi ou samedi, tu auras ta carte d'identité et un fichier_ _complet. J'ai aussi pri__s__ la peine de te prendre les papiers pour les assurances santé et la carte pour la mutuelle, je devais __y__ aller pour Emmett car elle __n'__est plus bonne et __donc__j'en ai__ pris __une __pour toi. _

_-Merci Rosalie, dit Bella. _

_-De rien. _

Rosalie l'aida à remplir les papiers pendant que Bella parlait un peu avec son frère. Edward semblait entendre quelques fois son prénom mais ne dit rien. Emmett lui sourit et il en fut soulagé.

_-Et là ?_

_-Ta signature. Demain, tu vas à la mutuelle et tu leur donnes ça, ils vont te faire encore signer un ou deux trucs et tu recevras une carte et ton fichier sera également fait. _

_-Merci, beaucoup. _

_-De rien. C'est normal. Tu pourras trouver plus facilement du boulot avec une adresse et des papiers en ordre. _

Une fois fini, ils passèrent à table. Emmett leur parla de leur envie d'avoir un bébé mais il y avait un problème avec Rosalie. Celle-ci parlait librement mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_-On pense à l'insémination, dit Rosalie. _

_-Quelles sont les chances ? demanda Bella. _

_-J'ai que 20% de chance de tomber enceinte naturellement mais … ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on essaye. _

Edward se sentit mal pour eux, Emmett avait l'air très bien et Rosalie allait faire une mère formidable. Il ne connaissait pas encore trop bien ce couple.

A la fin du repas, Rosalie et Emmett quittèrent l'appartement et Edward prit Bella dans ses bras. Elle respira profondément puis le serra un peu plus contre elle. Ils débarrassèrent ensemble puis Edward porta Bella jusqu'à la chambre, elle lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois leur moment d'amour et de tendresse passé, Bella caressa Edward et celui-ci ferma les yeux.

_-J'aime faire l'amour avec toi, dit-elle. _

_-Je suis content de l'apprendre, dit-il en souriant. Ça m'aurait vexé si tu m'avais dit le contraire_.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la serra contre lui. Poitrine contre poitrine. Elle leva sa jambe et la plaça entre celles d'Edward.

_-Tu crois qu'on peut ressentir quelque chose de fort pour une personne en même pas deux semaines ? dit-elle. _

_-Oui. Je pense. _

_-J'ai fais l'amour après une semaine et demie à tes cotés et encore, tu étais à l'hôpital pendant une semaine. _

_-Tu aurais préféré attendre ?_

_-Non, mais ça me fait bizarre de me dire que … je ressens vraiment quelque chose de fort pour toi. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié mais … _

_-Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ? _

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tellement rapide et en même temps tellement fort entre eux.

_-Je ne suis pas prête à te dire « je t'aime » Edward et pourtant on couche ensemble et on vit ensemble. _

_-Je pense qu'on doit se donner du temps. On a jamais été au cinéma, on ne connait pas vraiment les goûts de l'autre, on a jamais discuté avec tous tes amis ou encore sortis en boite. Une fois que j'aurais un boulot, on fera tout ça, je te le promets. _

_-Je peux payer. _

_-Ne recommence pas, on payera tous les deux mais je ne veux pas toujours être derrière toi._

Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il le ressentait aussi, il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il aimait vivre avec elle et faire l'amour avec elle mais il n'était pas prêt à se jeter corps et âme dans cette relation. Il n'était pas prêt à dire « je t'aime » et lui parler de bébé ou de mariage.

_-Tu voulais faire quoi quand tu étais petit ? dit-elle. _

Elle lui caressa le dos et elle le vit sourire.

_-Tu vas me trouver nul, dit-il. _

_-Dis-moi. _

_-Pompier, je voulais être pompier. _

_-Emmett est pompier. _

Il la regarda un instant puis reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller.

_-Et maintenant ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que je prendrais ce qui vient. _

_-Tu ne voudrais pas faire une formation pour être pompier ? Avec Emmett ?_

Il la serra dans ses bras puis lui sourit.

_-J'aimerais trouver du boulot tout seul. _

_-Oh ! Bien sûr. Je pourrais alors juste te montrer … la caserne. _

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et elle vint se mettre sur lui, ses cheveux tombèrent autour de son visage, l'encadrant tel un rideau autour de lui lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il se sentit vraiment bien, comme à sa place.

Elle lui lécha le cou et lentement, elle descendit sur son torse, titillant ses tétons avec sa langue et caressa son ventre puis ses flancs. Il l'a senti descendre et il ferma les yeux, ses doigts lui donnèrent des frissons et sa langue le fit gémir son prénom.

Lorsqu'elle prit son sexe en main, il se sentit dur et tendu quelques secondes plus tard mais lorsqu'elle passa sa joue sur son gland, il l'arrêta. Il avait jamais fait ça et trouvait ça assez humiliant pour la fille.

_-J'en ai envie Edward. _

_-Tu n'es pas obligée. _

_-Tu m'as fait plaisir toi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? _

Elle continua de le masturber tranquillement et il gémit, elle en profita pour juste passer un coup de langue sur son sexe et il se cambra. Elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable, même si elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle avait lu assez de choses sur le sujet pour savoir comment faire.

Elle y allait doucement, elle avait un peu le trac de mal faire, elle fit d'abord quelques baisers sur son sexe puis repassa sa langue dessus, une fois au gland, elle le prit en bouche et tourna sa langue dessus.

Edward agrippa les draps et se laissa aller à un petit cri de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais eu cette caresse et il trouvait ça incroyable. C'était tellement bon, sentir sa langue le lécher puis ses petites mains lui prendre les testicules puis son sexe.

Lorsqu'elle le prit complètement en bouche, il dut se forcer de ne pas jouir dans sa bouche. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une fille soit assez proche de lui pour lui prodiguer une telle caresse. Après quelques minutes, il lui fit relever la tête et elle vint se remettre sur lui. Il voulut lui faire la même chose mais elle le plaqua contre le lit.

_-Laisse-moi faire. Dit-elle en l'embrassant. _

Il se sentit entrer dans un endroit chaud et humide et gémit sur la bouche de Bella. Il lui serra les cuisses puis elle se remit assise et commença à bouger, il n'avait jamais fait autant l'amour que depuis qu'il la connaissait.

Il lui caressa les seins et tira un peu sur ses tétons, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit son prénom, il glissa sa main sur son ventre puis regarda son sexe. Ses mouvements étaient réguliers et parfaits. Son sexe entrait et sortait du sien et c'était la vision la plus érotique qu'il n'est jamais vue de sa vie.

Elle prit appui sur ses épaules, il avait alors une magnifique vue sur ses seins et prit ses fesses en coupe. Ils haletaient tout les deux et Bella commençait à avoir mal aux jambes. Elle accéléra le rythme et Edward la colla à son torse. Elle mit sa tête dans le cou d'Edward et lui caressa le visage et les cheveux pendant qu'il l'aidait à continuer.

Il n'allait pas tarder, il le sentait mais il voulait qu'elle jouisse en premier. Il la retourna sur le dos.

_-Aaahh Edward. _

_-Mmmmm_

_-Touche-moi … aaaahhhh_

Au début, il lui caressa seulement les cuisses mais il comprit très vite que c'était à un autre endroit qu'elle souhaitait et il passa sa main sur son ventre et se releva un peu pour passer son doigt son clitoris. Elle se cambra et tira sur les barreaux du lit. Elle se resserra violemment sur son sexe puis se détendit, il jouit quelques secondes plus tard en la serrant contre lui avant de tomber à ses cotés.

Elle remit le drap sur elle puis elle sourit lorsqu'il mit sa tête sur son ventre. Elle lui caressa délicatement les cheveux puis le cou et ils s'endormirent comme ça, trop fatigués pour faire ou dire quoi que se soit.

* * *

**voilà ... je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais quand je dis que je n'ai plus une minute c'est vrai, heureusement que j'avais kkl chapitres en avance sinon je ne pourrais pas poster, j'ai pas écris depuis presque un mois, donc voilà, dsl ... merci encore de me suivre :)**

**pour me faire pardonner, j'essayerai d'en mettre un autre jeudi :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, Bella et Edward attendaient pour les papiers. Ils furent pris très vite et la secrétaire lui fit encore signer quelques papiers.

_-Votre carte d'identité vous sera envoyée entre Noël et le nouvel an. Dit-elle. _

_-Merci. _

Une fois sortis, ils allèrent à la mutuelle pour les assurances, Edward devait en avoir une au cas où il serait encore une fois hospitalisé. Après deux heures de paperasse et de signatures, ils sortirent.

_-Enfin fini. Dit-il. _

_-Oui, on va boire un café ? _

_-Oui, il fait froid. _

Il prit Bella par les épaules et au moment d'entrer, il reconnut l'homme qui se tenait à deux mètres d'eux.

_Heu … j'arrive. _

Bella l'attendit et elle vit Edward s'approcher de l'homme.

_-Salut Henri. _

_-Vous avez une petite pièce ? _

Edward sortit un billet de 10$ et il lui tendit.

_-Merci mon garçon. _

_-C'est moi, Edward. _

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et Bella eu les larmes aux yeux, il ressemblait à Edward comme ça, enfin avant. Il était sans doute plus vieux mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Edward pour la première fois, elle n'aurait jamais pu donner son âge.

_-Edward ? Oh ! Mon dieu … Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

_-J'ai pris une douche, dit-il en rigolant. _

_-Je vois ça, tu es tout beau. _

_-Tu vas bien ?_

_-Oui, très bien, le centre m'a prêté une chambre pour ce mois-ci. _

_-Je suis content. _

Edward vit qu'Henri regardait Bella.

_-Heu … c'est grâce à elle que je suis … comme ça. _

_-Très jolie. _

_-Ouais … elle est très gentille aussi. _

_-Elle t'aide ?_

_-Oui. Elle m'aide beaucoup. _

Henri lui sourit et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

_-Tu dors avec elle ? _

Edward rigola et s'assit près d'Henri.

_-Bien sûr que tu dors avec, regarde-toi, elle n'a pas pu résister. Quoi que, si j'avais été toi, je n'aurais pas résisté non plus à cette jeune fille. _

_-Tu pourrais être son père, lui dit Edward. _

_-Hum … Alors tu vis où ?_

_-Chez elle. J'aurais bientôt des papiers et … je vais me trouver un boulot. _

_-Waw … C'est ton ange gardien ? _

Edward la regarda un instant, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle s'était assis sur un banc et attendait patiemment. Oui, c'était son ange gardien.

_-Je suis content pour toi Edward. _

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru … vivre ça Henri, ça me fait peur. _

Henri était un ami et il se confiait souvent à lui. Lorsqu'il était encore à la rue, ils s'entraidaient parfois mais pas toujours, la rue était quelque chose de personnel et quelque fois, on s'aidait les uns les autres mais c'était rare.

_-Quand j'avais ton âge, je sortais avec une fille. Vivianne. Très jolie et je l'ai épousé et j'ai vécu mes plus belles années. _

Puis elle était morte et il avait sombré dans l'alcool et dans les jeux, il avait tout perdu et s'était retrouvé à la rue à 45 ans. Il en avait 56 à présent.

_-Profite. Toi, tu as déjà été à la rue, tu peux que vivre heureux maintenant et puis regardes-la. Elle est parfaite pour toi, on dirait un petit oiseau. _

_-Ça me fait peur. _

_-De quoi tu as peur ?_

_-D'avoir des sentiments pour elle car elle m'a aide et non parce que … je ne sais pas. C'est la première à être tellement gentille, attentionnée, elle m'aide et elle me donne tellement. _

_-Du sexe ? dit Henri. _

_-Ça n'a rien à voir. Comment je peux savoir si mes sentiments sont sincères ? _

_-La première fois que j'ai vue ma Vivianne, elle était … parfaite et c'était la première avec qui j'ai fait l'amour, la première avec qui je me suis senti entier et j'avais aussi peur mais … je l'ai aimé toute ma vie et je donnerais tout pour la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une journée ? _

-Edward regarda Bella et celle-ci lui sourit.

_-En tout cas elle, elle t'aime. _

_-Tu penses ? _

_-Une fille comme elle n'ouvre pas son lit au premier venu et si elle t'a choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien Edward, tu es gentil et plutôt beau garçon, tu as le cœur sur la main et tu connais beaucoup de choses à la vie, tu es réfléchi et mature. Quelle fille ne voudrait pas de toi ? _

Edward souffla et se dit qu'Henri disait vrai, il ressentait quelque chose pour Bella et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle l'avait aidé mais au contraire, c'était pour elle. Il aimait être avec elle, il aimait l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, il aimait ses petites mimiques et sa façon de penser.

_-Edward ?_

_-Oui._

_-Va la rejoindre. Demande-toi une chose. « Si je venais à la quitter demain, est-ce que je me sentirais mal ? »_

_-Evidemment._

_-Alors ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a aidé que tu ressens, ce que tu ressens. Tu as juste eu de la chance. La première à qui tu parles, ce sera la femme de ta vie. _

Edward lui sourit et prit Henri dans ses bras.

_-Fais attention à toi. _

_-Toujours. Prends soin d'elle, on prend toujours soin de la femme qu'on aime. _

Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'en savait trop rien mais lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de rentrer dans le café, il se dit qu'il n'était pas loin.

_-C'est qui ?_

_-Henri. Un ami … on n'a pas beaucoup d'ami dans la rue. _

_-Il ne voulait pas boire un café avec nous ?_

_-Non, il préfère la bière. _

Belle lui prit les mains après que leur chocolat chaud fut servit.

_-Tu veux quoi pour Noël ? dit-elle. _

_-Heu … rien, tu es mon cadeau de Noël Bella. Sans toi, je serais sûrement mort. _

_-Je pourrais être la mère Noël pour la nuit. Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _

_-Et moi, le père Noël et tu viendrais t'asseoir sur mes genoux, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. _

_-Je ne saurais pas attendre Noël. _

Il rigola et vu qu'il était assis l'un à coté de l'autre, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la colla contre lui.

_-Et toi ? Tu voudrais quoi ? _

_-Franchement ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Il y a un cinéma en plein air le lendemain, il montre un film de Noël et j'ai toujours rêvé y aller. Il faut payer sa place et tu te gares où tu veux. Je veux l'avoir fait cette année. _

Il lui sourit et se promit de trouver de l'argent pour lui payer ça. Ça revenait à 40$, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour quelqu'un qui avait rien, ça représentait une certaine somme conséquente.

_-Et toi ? insista-t-elle. _

_-Tu m'offres un toit Bella, je ne peux pas rêver mieux. Je profiterais du cinéma comme toi. _

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il l'approfondit. Il aimait l'embrasser en public et il se surprit à être un petit peu possessif, il se dit qu'avec ce baiser, tout le monde serait qu'elle était avec lui et ça lui plaisait.

Elle rougit un peu et il la trouva encore plus belle. Ils burent le chocolat et Edward en profita pour lui poser quelques questions.

_-Heu … parles-moi un peu de toi. Je ne connais pas grand-chose en fait. _

_-Tu veux savoir quoi ?_

_-Ton passé. _

_-Oh !_

Elle lui sourit et se serra dans ses bras.

_-Ma mère est partie lorsque j'avais … 5 ans et mon père nous a élevé. Mon frère a eu une mauvaise passe vers 15 ans et il a fait une fugue à 16 ans, mon père était mort de peur, il était shérif et ils l'ont vite retrouvé. Mon frère voulait tout simplement qu'on s'intéresse à lui mais quand il a connu Rosalie, vers 19 ans, il est tombé amoureux et ils ont directement accroché. Il a 25 ans maintenant et il est heureux. Mon père est mort d'un cancer. Ça été une période très dure pour moi, heureusement qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient là. Il est mort deux ans plus tard, le cancer s'était généralisé, on a rien pu faire. J'étais tellement mal, vraiment. J'ai rencontré Jacob, il m'a aidé à m'en sortir aussi, il a toujours été là pour moi puis j'ai rencontré Jasper, un ami d'Emmett et avec lui, Alice. On est inséparables. »_

_-Comment tu as fait pour ton boulot ? Tu n'as que 21 ans._

_-J'adore le dessin et j'ai fais un stage dans cette entreprise et … ils ont bien aimé mon boulot alors peu à peu, j'ai décroché des contrats et j'ai appris sur le tas. Ça leur coutait moins cher et moi, je gagnais ma vie. _

_-Pourtant … enfin tu n'en as pas besoin. _

Elle lui sourit.

_-Non mais j'aime bien travailler. Je me sens utile et je ne me voyais pas dépenser tout l'argent de mon père comme ça. J'adore dessiner, c'est pour ça que je fais ce boulot._

_-Tu n'as pas eu que … des moments heureux. _

_-C'est la vie Edward, maintenant je suis bien, j'ai des amis, un frère qui est toujours là pour moi et toi. _

_-Je suis qui pour toi ? _

Elle n'osait pas dire qu'elle le voyait déjà comme un petit ami et elle baissa la tête pour lui dire.

_-Un … petit ami ? _

Il posa son front contre sa tête et lui caressa la cuisse. Elle lui prit la main puis releva la tête.

_-Je sais que je t'ai dit que … je n'étais pas prête à te dire « je t'aime » mais … ce que je ressens pour toi est bien loin de l'amitié Edward. Quand je suis dans tes bras, quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me regardes ou même quand tu me souris, je me sens tellement bien, tellement … entière. Aucun de mes amis, même les plus proches ne me font ressentir toutes ces choses que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi. _

Il la regarda un moment, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Elle le voyait comme lui il la voyait. Il n'était pas prêt à lui dire « je t'aime » et parler de choses importantes comme bébé ou mariage mais il était sûr qu'il voulait rester avec elle, il voulait se réveiller près d'elle, il voulait aller au cinéma et boire un chocolat chaud avec elle et c'était la seule à lui faire du bien, il se sentait merveilleusement bien avec elle.

_-Edward ? _

_-C'est pareil pour moi Bella. C'est pareil pour moi. _

Elle semblait ravie de cette réponse et ne me demanda pas de développer. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

_-Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Tu me donnes envie d'avancer, de vivre et tu me rends vivant. Je suis vivant grâce à toi. Je veux être avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. _

Elle pleura dans ses bras et il sourit. Elle était tellement émotive. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il voulait être avec elle pour le restant de ses jours.

Une fois à l'appartement, Bella commanda italien car ils n'avaient encore rien mangé puis elle prépara déjà le repas le soir.

_-Vers 15h00, tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour au centre commercial ? dit-elle. _

_-Oui, si tu veux … heu … pour Noël, vous vous offrez des cadeaux ou des trucs comme ça ?_

_-Non, jamais, on fait toujours Noël chez quelqu'un et on ramène une bonne bouteille ou bien des fleurs pour ceux qui invitent mais rien de plus. Imagine si on devait tous acheter 8 cadeaux. On n'a pas fini, surtout avec Alice, elle ne veut rien qui coute moins de 100$._

Edward s'assit sur le plan de travail et la regarda pendant qu'elle cuisinait son couscous. Elle coupa les légumes et elle avait l'air tout à fait dans son élément.

_-Tu n'as pas envie de parler avec Emmett ? Pour la formation … je veux dire … heu … pour être pompier._

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher d'aider les autres. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise car il se sentait comme un enfant mais il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour lui.

_-Je vais lui en parler oui. _

_-Tu pourrais lui en parler à Noël. _

_-D'accord. _

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_-Je suis chiante ? _

_-Non. _

_-Tu veux le faire toi-même ? _

_-Oui, je veux l'appeler et prendre un rendez vous, je veux discuter avec lui et voir s'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un. J'aimerais faire ça tout seul Bella. _

_-D'accord. Je te donnerais juste son numéro alors. _

_-Merci. _

Elle continua son couscous et Edward partit ouvrir, le livreur était là avec les plats de pâtes. Ils mangèrent tranquillement puis elle se remit au boulot.

_-Il me faut de nouveaux sous-vêtements, dit-elle. _

_-Ta commode en est remplie. _

_-Oui mais … je veux dire un peu plus … sexy. _

Elle lui montra son soutien-gorge en coton noir et elle fit une grimace.

_-Ce n'est pas très sexy ça. _

_-Je te trouve très sexy moi et puis … je te l'enlève quand même, c'est ce qu'il y a en dessous qui m'intéresse, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. _

_-Mais … si je veux être la mère Noël, il me faut une petite nuisette rouge. _

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer Bella, en petite nuisette rouge et un simple string, sur lui, occupée à le caresser langoureusement.

_-A quoi tu penses ?_

_-Hum ? A rien. _

_-Menteur. _

Il sourit puis l'aida pour le diner de ce soir avant de partir au centre commercial.

* * *

**Coucou … voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'en profite d'avoir cinq minutes pour le mettre en ligne … désolée de ne pas l'avoir mis plus tôt.**

**Bcp de discussions pour ce chapitre et je suis plutôt contente du résultat, c'est pas trop charger mais on en apprend un peu plus sur leur vie :)**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos votes sur le forum de « ****_lovelemon-in-fic_", j'ai pas mal de votes et je suis super contente merci encore.**

**

* * *

**

**Encore une chose, une de mes amies vient d'ouvrir un forum avec des fictions, des discussions et plein d'autres choses, il y aura bientot un concours et pour les fans de "vampire diaries", il y a possibilité d'écrire un peu sur les couples "Elena/stefan" "Elena/damon" hummm ! **

**voilà, je laisse son forum _sur mon profile_, et profitez en bien :) merci bcp**


	11. Chapter 11

Noël. Bella et Edward étaient occupés de mettre la table, il leur restait encore trois bonnes heures.

_-Alors, qu'a dit Emmett ? demanda Bella. _

Edward lui avait téléphoné il y a deux jours et Emmett avait bien voulu l'aider. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait prendre un peu de muscles car il était vraiment mince et il faudrait souvent porter des gens en dehors de leurs maisons sinistrées.

Il lui avait donné l'adresse d'une salle de musculation et le chef des pompiers lui avait promis de l'aider lorsqu'il aurait pris plus de poids et de force. Pour l'instant, il lisait un livre, expliquant le métier de pompier et après les fêtes, il pourrait faire une nuit ou deux avec eux, pour qu'il se rende bien compte que le métier de pompier, ce n'était pas toujours d'éteindre les feux.

_-Emmett m'a dit que je devais prendre plus de poids. _

_-Oh ! Pourquoi ça ? _

_-Je n'ai pas assez de force, il faut que je mange des choses plus protéinées. _

_-Tu veux être pompier ? Vraiment ? _

Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit.

_-J'aimerais bien oui. Si je vois que c'est trop dur ou que je n'y arrive pas, alors, je prendrais un autre boulot. _

_-Je serais là, je vais te faire des bons petits plats. _

_-Tu me fais déjà des bons petits plats. _

_-Moi, je te trouve très bien comme ça. _

_-J'ai déjà pris deux kilos depuis que je suis avec toi mais ce n'est pas assez. _

Il voulait y arriver, il voulait devenir pompier, il en avait toujours rêvé et Emmett lui offrait un peu une porte de sortie. La rue l'empêchait toujours de dormir convenablement et quelques fois, il se sentait obligé de s'asseoir sur un banc, seul ou avec Henri.

Ça ne le quittait jamais, même si, il savait qu'il y avait à présent un toit, une … petite amie et à manger qui l'attendait dans le four, il avait besoin de ne pas oublier son passé. C'était si vite oublié lorsqu'on avait le confort.

En même temps, il avait envie d'avancer, il avait envie de se trouver un boulot, de payer des choses à Bella, de vivre comme il le voulait sans demander 10$ ou encore s'endormir sans avoir peur qu'on rentre chez lui.

C'était ça, la peur, la peur de retourner dans la rue, il y allait souvent, se disant que si un jour, il devait y retourner, ça lui ferait pas un grand choc. Il ne disait pas « je t'aime » à Bella car il avait peur qu'une fois qu'elle verrait qu'il n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça, qu'elle le laisserait tomber, comme les autres.

_-Edward ? Tu vas bien ? _

Il sursauta un peu et se rendit compte qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il neigeait.

_-Oui. Oui je vais bien. _

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le canapé. Il savait ce que ce regard signifiait, elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

_-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Dit-il. _

_-A faire quoi ?_

_-Pompier ou juste trouver un boulot. Si je n'y arrive pas avec toi ? _

Elle le regarda un instant puis lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_-As-tu peur que je te jette à la rue ? _

_-J'ai peur d'y retourner Bella. _

_-Jamais. Je ferais en sorte que jamais… jamais tu n'y retournes Edward. _

_-On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. _

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Je veux être avec toi Edward et je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça, je veux vraiment vivre quelque chose avec toi, je ne veux plus que tu penses comme ça. _

_-Je n'arrive pas à dormir depuis quelques jours. _

_-Je sais, je t'entends bouger puis sortir de la chambre. _

_-Je fais souvent des cauchemars, où tu n'es plus là et que je … que tout n'est qu'un rêve et je me réveille dans la neige et … j'ai froid et je ne suis pas surpris d'être seul car … je l'ai toujours été. _

Les larmes de Bella tombèrent toutes seules et Edward s'empressa de les enlever.

_-Je ne veux pas te faire pleurer, je veux juste que tu saches pourquoi je suis comme ça. _

_-Et c'est pour ça que je t'… c'est ce que j'aime en toi. Je veux que tu me parles Edward et je te promets de te parler lorsque je vais mal mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour la rue. Il faut que tu décroches … ça va être long mais il faut que tu saches que je serais là pour toi, je t'aiderais. Il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. _

_-J'ai confiance en toi. _

Elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. C'était trop tôt pour elle et pour lui. Elle le savait et lui aussi. Il vivait encore trop avec son passé et elle vivait uniquement pour l'avenir. Elle voulait un avenir avec lui et il voulait effacer son passé de sa mémoire.

_-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé Edward. Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, dis-le-moi. Je comprendrais et saches que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. _

_-Comment peux-tu croire ça Bella ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai. _

_-C'est peut être pour ça que tu t'attaches tant à moi, dit-elle en pleurant. _

Il la regarda un instant puis lui fit lever la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_-J'ai tellement envie de te dire … ce que je ressens mais les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour ça Bella, ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu m'as aidé … je veux faire ma vie avec toi, je veux construire quelque chose de solide avec toi et j'ai besoin de toi. _

Il la serra contre lui et embrassa son crane.

_-Emmett m'a dit que lorsqu'il regardait Rosalie, il ne voyait qu'elle, il voyait la mère de ses enfants et sa future femme, il se voit déjà vieux avec une canne et il ne voit que Rosalie pour l'aider dans les moments difficiles. _

Il la regarda à nouveau et se lâcha.

_-C'est ce que je ressens lorsque je te regarde Bella. _

Elle arrêta de respirer et de pleurer. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait dit ça et elle en fut encore plus troublée car c'était Edward. Il ne lui avait pas dit « je t'aime » mais c'était tout comme. Il voulait d'elle, il la voulait comme elle le voulait.

_-Respire Bella. _

Elle relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que son souffle devienne difficile. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa encore et encore avant de le serrer contre elle.

_-Tu es la personne la plus gentille, la plus douce et la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue Bella. _

_-Je sais ce que ressent Alice maintenant. Un jour elle m'a dit que lorsque je trouverais un homme qui me dira toutes ces choses, je devrais juste le croire et me laisser aller. _

_-Je suis tellement content que tu m'aies donné du café et des croissants ce jour-là. _

_-Je suis contente qu'il ait plu cette nuit-là. _

Il lui sourit et se détendit, la chaleur de Bella l'enveloppa doucement il se sentait à nouveau chez lui.

_-Oh fait, j'ai les places pour le cinéma en plein air, dit-il. _

_-Ah oui ? _

_-Hum. _

Elle était curieuse de savoir comment il avait eu les places et l'argent mais elle ne lui demanda pas.

_-Merci. _

Il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui demande rien. Il avait, en fait, demandé à Emmett de lui prêter 50$ et il lui avait promis de le rembourser. Il lui avait sourit et lui avait dit « ne faites pas trop de cochonneries dans la voiture »

Il sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui lorsqu'elle ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, elle le regarda dans les yeux puis lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il leur restait encore deux heures et demie, bien assez pour faire une pause câlin.

Après une bonne douche, Bella se prépara pendant qu'Edward posait les chips et les toasts sur la table. On sonna à la porte et Edward fut un peu paniqué.

_-Tu peux ouvrir ? cria Bella. _

_-Heu … ouais. _

-Il ouvrit la porte, c'était Rosalie et Emmett.

_-Bonjour, dit-il._

_-Salut vieux. _

Il aimait bien Emmett, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un paumé ou un mec qui sort de la rue, il le considérait déjà comme un de ses amis et il l'appréciait pour ça.

_-Bonjour Rosalie. _

_-Salut, waw … sans les cheveux et la barbe et … le cocard c'est … tu es plutôt sexy en fait._

Il rougit et elle lui sourit. Rosalie était le genre de femme qu'on aimerait mais qu'on n'a jamais. Elle était belle, gentille, un corps de rêve et elle s'habillait très sexy. Tous les hommes voulaient d'une telle femme et Emmett le savait, il était plus que fier d'avoir une femme comme elle.

_-Oh ! Salut petite sœur. _

_-Coucou. _

Rosalie lui donna un bouquet de fleurs et ils posèrent leurs manteaux sur le canapé.

_-Il y a des bouchons dans toute la ville, dit Emmett. _

_-Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dit Bella. _

Edward leur servit à boire et Emmett parla un peu avec sa sœur. Il la trouva changée et son visage épanoui le rendait heureux.

_-Il m'a appelé pour la formation de pompier. _

_-Oui, je sais, dit-elle_

_-Il doit prendre des muscles ton Edward._

_-Je l'aiderais. _

_-Tu l'aimes ?_

Elle regarda un instant Rosalie et Edward, ils parlaient et elle rigola.

_-Oui. _

Emmett lui mit un petit coup dans le bras et il lui sourit.

_-Il est gentil au moins avec toi ?_

_-Oh ! Mon dieu, il est parfait, je ne pensais pas qu'un homme pouvait être aussi … parfait. _

_-Je le suis moi. _

_-Mais tu es mon frère. Là, il me donne tout ce que tu ne peux pas me donner. _

Emmett perdit son sourire et souffla.

_-Tu as couché avec lui ? Déjà ?_

_-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as couché avec Rosalie alors qu'elle était encore avec son copain de l'époque et que tu ne lui avais jamais parlé ?_

_-Ce n'est pas pareil. _

_-Ah non ?_

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser sur le haut du crane.

_-Fais attention quand même. _

_-Mais oui. Tu vas l'aider pour la formation ?_

_-Oui, après les fêtes, je vais le mettre au sport ton petit Edward. _

_-Merci. _

On sonna à la porte. Bella partit ouvrir pendant qu'Edward continuait de parler avec Rosalie.

_-Si tu lui fais du mal, je te briserais Edward. _

_-Je n'en doute pas. _

Elle lui sourit et il but un peu de soda. Rosalie lui avait fait un petit discours et l'avait mis en garde, il trouvait ça touchant, c'étaient les amis de Bella et il appréciait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment et il fut reconnaissant que personne ne lui parle de la rue.

_-Salut beauté._

Jacob entra avec un autre homme. Jacob embrassa Bella dans le cou puis lui tendit une boite de chocolat.

_-Pour tes fesses. _

_-Merci. _

Elle prit l'autre homme dans ses bras et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Jacob se servit dans les chips et embrassa tout le monde, finissant par Edward.

_-Waw, sexy. _

_-Merci Jacob. _

_-Mais de rien, et stylé en plus et bien, j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait du goût pour les garçons. _

Jacob était le type de mec sûr de lui, c'était un mec, un vrai et il le savait. Il avait un corps à damner un saint et le mec qui se trouvait à coté de lui était encore plus viril que lui.

_-Je te présente Paul, me dit Bella. _

_-Enchanté, dit-il. _

_-Salut. _

_-Et voici Edward. Mon petit ami. _

Tout le monde sourit et Jacob piqua encore des chips. Il regardait Bella du haut en bas et lui fit un clin d'œil, Edward serra les poings mais involontairement.

_-Je vais chercher une autre bouteille, si quelqu'un sonne c'est Alice et Jasper. _

_-Je viens avec toi, lui dit Edward. _

Une fois dans la cuisine, Bella regarda Edward en souriant.

_-Ils t'aiment bien, dit-elle. _

_-Tu connais Jacob depuis longtemps ?_

_-Heu … oui, assez longtemps, pourquoi ?_

_-C'est une habitude de … vous prendre dans les bras comme ça ?_

Elle reposa la bouteille et s'approcha de lui, il se pencha un peu et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la jalousie mais il n'aimait pas trop que quelqu'un la touche comme ça. Il approfondit le baiser et la serra contre lui et le frigo. Il recula, à bout de souffle et laissa ses yeux fermés.

_-C'est moi qui devrais me faire du souci. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'il est gay. _

Elle prit la bouteille et sortit de la cuisine en rigolant. Gay ? Comment un mec comme ça pouvait être gay avec un autre mec comme … Paul ? Ils n'avaient rien de … gay, ils n'étaient pas efféminés et ils ne portaient pas de trucs hyper moulants. Il se faisait sûrement une fausse idée sur les gays, il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup.

Quand il sortit de la cuisine, Alice parlait déjà de ses nouvelles chaussures à Rosalie et il vit un garçon blond dire bonjour à Paul. Alice arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit Edward puis sourit.

_-Quel changement. _

C'est vrai qu'elles l'avaient vu, avec Rosalie, lorsqu'il avait encore ses cheveux longs et sa barbe de trois mois.

_-Bonjour Alice. _

_-Salut Edward. voici Jasper, mon petit ami. _

_-Salut, moi c'est Edward. _

_-Enchanté._

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table et Bella prit place près d'Edward et Paul. Emmett mit un peu de musique puis ils mangèrent des amuse-bouche tout en parlant. Il apprit que Jasper était psychologue et plus il lui parlait, plus ça le soulageait.

Ils mangèrent l'entrée puis Jasper et Edward s'isolèrent pour discuter sur le balcon, il faisait froid mais ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux.

_-Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?_

_-Oui, ça m'arrive de me réveiller et d'être en sueurs. _

_-Hum … c'est normal quand on a vécu dans la rue. Les gens qui ont vécu ça, se sentent souvent seuls ou angoissés, ils font des cauchemars et ils ont du mal à ne plus penser à la rue. _

Il parla de ses cauchemars, de sa peur d'être à nouveau à la rue, de sa relation avec Bella et de son envie d'avancer. Ils mangèrent et Alice rigolait tout le temps puis Jasper et Edward parlèrent à nouveau ensemble avant le dessert. Edward craqua et Jasper le réconforta. Il lui parla et le rassura sur la vie.

_-Il te faudra du temps mais si tu veux parler, je suis là, tout ce que tu me dis là, restera entre nous, je te le promets. _

Edward continua de pleurer, parler de sa vie, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ses peurs, lui fit énormément de bien.

_-Tu sais quoi ? Tu viens après demain, vers 14 heures. _

Il lui tendit sa carte.

_-On reprendra depuis le début et ça ira mieux pour toi ok ?_

_-J'ai pas … je n'ai pas les moyens de payer un psy. _

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Edward. Si tu savais combien de fois je n'ai pas fait payer Emmett après une dispute avec Rosalie, dit-il en rigolant. _

Ils se levèrent mais Edward voulu rester un peu dehors.

_-Merci Jasper. On ne se connait même pas. Dit-il un peu gêné. _

_-T'en fais pas, viens après demain. _

_-Ouais. _

Il ferma les yeux et sentit une brise sur son visage. Il faisait froid mais ça faisait tellement du bien, il se sentait pas vraiment à sa place avec les amis de Bella, même s'ils faisaient tout pour le mettre à l'aise, il avait toujours été seul et il avait besoin de se ressourcer de temps en temps.

_-Edward ? _

Il se retourna et vit Bella, s'enroulait dans un gros pull en laine.

_-Ça fait une demi-heure que tu es là, il est bientôt minuit. Tout va bien ? Jasper m'a dit de te laisser un peu seul. _

Il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

_-Oui … oui je vais bien. _

Il la prit dans ses bras, collant son torse à son dos et la serra fort. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux.

_-Tu passes une bonne soirée quand même ? dit-elle. _

_-Oui, merci. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. _

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, le parsemant de petits baisers jusqu'à sa joue rougie par le froid.

_-Hé les gens, il est 23h58, rentrez. _

Une fois minuit, Alice se mit sur une chaise et cria « Joyeux Noël ». Emmett embrassa à pleine bouche Rosalie et celle-ci fut surprise par cette fougue. Ils s'embrassèrent et Jacob mit la musique un peu plus forte.

Bella ramena le dessert puis ils firent la fête jusqu'à trois heures du matin avant que tout le monde parte chez lui. Bella laissa la table en désordre et partit dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Edward retira ses vêtements.

_-Tu veux déballer ton cadeau ? _

Il se retourna et vit Bella en mère Noël. Toute en rouge, avec un simple string en dessous, elle était incroyablement … sexy.

Il lui retira son sous-vêtement et la fit jouir jusqu'à cinq heures du matin avant de tomber endormi, Bella dans ses bras.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu … pour ce qui est des autres fictions, je n'arrête pas mais en ce moment, j'ai pas une minute à moi … entre les cours, le boulot, mes parents … j'ai vraiment pas le temps mais j'abandonne pas, j'écris un p'tit peu de temps en temps.**


	12. Chapter 12

Une fois le nouvel an passé, Edward commença son « régime ». Il devait prendre du poids et faire du sport. Ça faisait presque un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et tout se passait bien, à la grande surprise des deux intéressés.

_-Il faut que j'aille bosser, tu seras là quand je rentrerais ? Dit Bella._

_-Oui, je pars qu'à 19h30._

_-Ça ne fera pas longtemps pour se voir ça, dit-elle._

_-Je sais mais c'est encore cette nuit et après, je serais là._

Elle retira rapidement ses chaussures et se remit sous les couettes. Edward la serra dans ses bras et vint rapidement se mettre entre ses cuisses.

_-J'ai encore dix minutes, c'est tout._

_-Ça va être juste, je voulais justement prendre mon temps._

Il l'embrassa et descendit lentement sur son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et maudissait son travail à l'heure qu'il est. Elle voulait juste profiter d'Edward car depuis trois jours, il faisait les gardes avec Emmett et c'était la nuit.

Edward était encore plus motivé à y arriver. Il avait vu un peu la vie de pompier et il adorait. Il faisait des efforts pour son physique et essayait d'être toujours là au cas où Emmett l'appellerait.

_-Edward, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en le serrant encore plus contre elle._

_-Hum … dis que tu es malade._

_-Je ne suis jamais malade._

_-Et bien justement, il est temps d'être malade là._

Il déboutonna son chemisier et lécha le haut de sa poitrine.

_-Oh ! __A__llez, on est vendredi._

Il frotta durement son sexe contre le sien et elle gémit dans son cou.

_-Imagine ... toi … moi … dans ce lit … occupé__s__à__ faire l'amour toute la journée._

Il se frotta à elle sans retenue et elle prit son portable dans son sac, elle se mit sur le ventre et composa le numéro du bureau. Edward en profita pour lui retirer sa petite jupe noire cintrée et la fit glisser lentement. Il avait une magnifique vue de son postérieur et de son string mauve.

_-Hum … oui bonjour … c'est Isabella Swan, je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui … AH … non rien, c'est rien, je ne suis pas très bien, je pense avoir attrapé la grippe ou ce genre de truc … heu … oui … merci … à lundi oui._

Edward lui mordait à nouveau la fesse et elle gémit en jetant son portable à terre. Elle se retourna et elle retira son chemisier.

_-Tu me dévergondes Edward._

Il lui sourit et une fois qu'elle ait enlevé son chemisier, il la fit basculer sur lui. Elle rigola puis retira son soutien gorge, elle avait hâte qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore. Elle mit ses cheveux dans son dos puis le regarda de haut.

Son œil avait dégonflé et il restait plus qu'une petite trace sur son arcade, elle le trouvait tellement beau et sexy, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir un homme comme ça sous elle.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?_

Il se releva un peu afin d'avoir leurs visages l'un en face de l'autre et il posa son dos sur le bord du lit. Elle lui toucha le visage et sourit.

_-Toi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir._

_-Tu parles, c'est moi qui ai__e__ une chance incroyable._

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver parfaite, elle était vraiment parfaite pour lui.

_-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais … j'ai très envie que tu me fasses crier Edward, __lui __dit-elle doucement à l'oreille._

Il la caressa d'abord sur les seins, titillant doucement ses tétons durcis. Il se pencha un peu et en lécha un puis le suça doucement. Elle gémit et fourragea ses cheveux. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'écarter un peu son sous-vêtement et de titiller son entrée avec son doigt. Elle bougea son bassin contre lui et il sentit sa chaleur et l'humidité sur son doigt.

Il sourit contre son sein puis la retourna et il se mit sur elle. Il lui retira son string et il en fit de même avec son boxer, il se sentait mal à l'intérieur. Il commença par la caresser, lentement le ventre puis plus fermement les cuisses, sans jamais toucher ses endroits préférés.

_-Et comment voyez-vous les choses mademoiselle Swan ?_

Elle le regarda et un éclat de désir passa dans ses yeux. Elle regarda le sexe d'Edward puis leva ses hanches vers lui. Il ne voulait pas se mettre sur elle et faire juste le missionnaire, il se pencha et passa un coup de langue sur son sexe avant de la porter sur lui, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et il la posa sur son bureau.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, excitée comme jamais. Il s'assit sur la chaise et fit passer ses jambes sur ses épaules, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son sexe et elle sentait que son excitation coulait le long de ses fesses.

Il embrassa d'abord l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis voyant à quel point elle était chaude et humide, il ferma les yeux et commença à la lécher avec avidité. Il serra ses cuisses pendant qu'elle tenait le bord du bureau en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Il utilisait ses doigts que vers la fin, il adorait la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le point de jouir puis il entra deux doigts en elle et lécha avec envie son clitoris. Elle jouit contre sa bouche et serra ses cuisses autour de sa tête. Il la sentit trembler et il continua son petit manège jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se desserrent.

_-Oh ! __M__erde. C'était bon._

Elle le vit remonter lentement sur son ventre et elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration, il lui avait déjà fait ça mais depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait vraiment mieux avec le sexe, elle ressentait des choses plus fortes qu'avant et elle se laissait plus facilement aller et elle osait plus de choses avec lui à présent.

Lorsqu'il embrassa son sein, elle le fit reculer et se redressa, elle avait un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Il reprit sa place sur la chaise et elle se mit à genoux, entre ses cuisses.

_-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça, Bella._

_-Je sais mais j'en ai envie._

Il n'aimait pas la voir à genoux ou même lorsqu'elle commençait dans le lit, allongée, il se sentait encore mal à l'aise et même si ça lui faisait un bien fou, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à genoux pour lui.

Elle passa juste un coup de langue sur son gland et il s'accrocha à ses cuisses. Il la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'elle engloutit le bout de son sexe et il sentait sa langue tourner autour comme sur une glace.

Elle le masturba lentement puis caressa du bout des doigts ses testicules, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'elle se mette à genoux pour lui mais elle adorait lui faire plaisir et elle voulait y aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui. Elle avait prit un jour de congé et comptait bien en profiter.

_-Bella, dit-il dans un souffle._

Doucement, elle le fit glisser entre ses lèvres et il lui suffit de quelques va-et-vient et qu'elle se détente pour le prendre presque complètement. Elle aimait l'entendre gémir, crier son prénom, grogner de plaisir grâce à elle. Elle trouvait cette position, contrairement à lui, très érotique, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche et il mit sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sans vraiment y penser, il lui proposa un rythme plus rapide qu'elle suivit avec plaisir. Elle n'oublia pas ses bourses puis caressa doucement son bas ventre.

_-Humm … putain._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle ne vit que du plaisir sur son visage. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, il lui caressait les cheveux et bougeait de plus en plus vite son bassin. Elle le sentit gonfler un peu dans sa bouche et le souffle d'Edward devint de plus en plus irrégulier.

_-Arrête … ah merde … att … end._

Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua son rythme rapide sur son sexe, il se redressa un peu et il jouit dans sa bouche, elle fut surprise au début mais se reprit bien vite et avala avant de se relever. Il se détendit et posa sa tête contre son ventre, elle lui caressa la nuque et sourit.

Il se releva et se sentit tout tremblant. Elle n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout et franchement, il n'aimait pas trop ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça, il avait trop de respect pour elle. Sauf que le regard qu'elle lui lançait lui fit dire qu'elle avait aimé y aller jusqu'au bout.

_-Et maintenant ? __D__it-elle._

Il la rallongea sur le bureau et lui écarta les cuisses, ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes, le temps qu'Edward récupère un peu puis il entra en elle lentement. Elle se cambra directement puis il lui prit les hanches fermement et commença son mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle.

_-Je suis contente … mmm … d'être malade, dit-elle._

_-Oh ! … moi aussi._

Il regarda son sexe entrer et sortir de son sexe et ne put s'empêcher de gémir … une fine pellicule de sueur s'installa sur leurs corps après plusieurs minutes d'effort. Il lui prit les jambes et les mit sur ses épaules, elle le sentait mieux comme ça et il ne prit pas la peine de savourer qu'il augmenta le rythme pour leur bonheur à tous les deux.

_-Encore … Aahhh AAAAhhh._

Il se pencha un peu, elle était assez souple et c'était tant mieux, elle lui caressa le torse avant de mettre ses mains derrière elle et de s'accrocher au bureau, elle ferma les yeux et se libéra de cette tension. Elle cria son prénom et son plaisir alors qu'une chose incroyable lui arriva. Elle se sentit comme dans son propre monde, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent légèrement et son corps se tendit comme jamais il ne s'était tendu, elle fut obligée de crier et pendant un court instant, elle se sentit comme sur un nuage.

Edward la regarda un instant, sans arrêter ses coups de rein et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. Il la sentit se tendre autour de lui et il jouit en elle, grognant et gémissant, le nom de la femme qui était sur ce bureau, encore et encore avant de se détendre tous les deux.

Il eut encore un peu de force pour la porter sur le lit puis elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Elle respirait rapidement et il couvrait leurs corps d'une couverture.

_-Waw … oh ! __W__aw … c'était … oh mon dieu._

Il lui sourit et il se sentit très fier de lui avoir donné autant de plaisir. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais orgasmes, elle prenait du plaisir et ne simulait pas, enfin il était presque sûr mais elle n'avait jamais eu un tel plaisir et il fut content qu'elle ait eu enfin un orgasme. Il se sentait un peu moins … nul. Il savait que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois et apparemment, c'était normal de ne pas avoir d'orgasme directement.

_-Je suis toute molle Edward, dit-elle en rigolant._

Il lui caressa le dos et elle l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant sa langue avec la sienne avant de mettre une jambe entre celles de son amant et de fermer les yeux en gémissant.

_-C'était parfait, dit-elle._

_-J'y étais un peu fort._

_-Hum … non, j'ai vu des petites étoiles … j'ai adoré, dit-elle avant de s'endormir dans ses bras._

Il lui caressa le visage et peu à peu, il s'endormit également, il n'était que 10h00 du matin après tout.

Une fois 21h00, Bella regarda un film quand on sonna à la porte. Elle souffla puis partit ouvrir, Alice et Rosalie sautillaient partout.

_-ON SORT._

_-Non, je reste chez moi._

_-Oh ! __O__ui, elle est malade, Maggie nous a dit que tu avais appelé. Tu as l'air vachement malade, me dit Rose._

Alice rigola puis elles entrèrent toutes les deux et déposèrent leur sac.

_-Quel est ce médicament miraculeux ? __C__ar tu as l'air très très en forme, lui dit Alice._

_-Hum … je pense que ça commence par un E, lui dit Rosalie._

_-Je dirais plutôt S comme sexe._

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et elles pouffèrent toutes les deux comme des gamines.

_-Bon, on va où ?_

Alice et Rose se regardèrent et crièrent d'une seule voix.

_-Au Musico._

Elles commèrent à danser pendant que Bella partit faire ses cheveux et se maquiller avant de mettre une petite robe noir et des talons.

_-Ce n'est pas loin de la caserne, on pourra aller dire bonjour au__x__ garçon__s__, lui dit Rose._

Une heure plus tard, elles marchèrent dans les rues et Rosalie entra en premier dans la caserne. On entendit hurler puis rigoler. Bella la suivit et sourit. Ils étaient tous là, occupés de jouer aux cartes et Emmett faisait tourner son t-shirt, montrant ainsi sa musculature à tout le monde.

_-C'est qui le meilleur ? __H__ein ?_

Il tapa dans la main d'Edward et lui passa 50$.

_-Et voilà comment on joue. Je t'engage pour toutes les parties de cartes, tu es un pro._

Rosalie se racla la gorge et tous les garçons tournèrent la tête. Emmett faillit tomber de sa chaise. Il regarda Rosalie avec des yeux pétillants, il l'aimait tellement, ça se voyait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

_-Tu gagnes ? __D__it-elle._

_Bien sûr que je gagne Edward est un pro, il m'avait caché ça._

Bella s'approcha d'Edward et elle le trouva très sexy avec son t-shirt noir et ses cheveux en pétard.

_-Tu sais jouer ?_

_-Quand j'avais 16 ans, j'étais dans une famille et ils adoraient le poker. Je suis plutôt doué._

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou puis passait ses mains sur son torse, il était toujours assis et elle debout, derrière lui et il aimait ça, il se sentait à sa place lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

_-Tu sors ?_

_-Oui, elles sont venues me chercher._

_-Tu es très belle._

_-Merci._

_-C'est un peu court non ? __D__it Emmett à Bella._

_-Non._

_-Je trouve que si._

_-Emmett, laisse-la mettre ce qu'elle veut, lui dit Rose._

_-Et toi, tu ne dis rien __?__D__it-il à Edward._

_-Elle met __c__e qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas son frère, dit-il en souriant._

_-Hum._

Bella sourit puis embrassa une dernière fois Edward mais cette fois-ci sur la bouche avant qu'Alice leur demande de se dépêcher.

_-Tu as les clefs ? __D__it-elle._

_-Oui._

_-Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre._

_-Moi pour 5 heures, dit-il._

_-Ok, à tout à l'heure._

Il la regarda partir et ses yeux descendirent vers son derrière, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et elle disparut avec les deux autres.

_-Ah, elle n'est pas parfaite ma Rose ?_

_-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu craquer sur un mec comme toi, dit Luc._

Emmett sourit et je vis qu'il était fier d'avoir une petite amie comme Rosalie.

_-Elle est pas mal ta sœur, rajouta Luc._

_-Évite de parler de ma sœur et en plus elle avec Edward, tu ne l'auras jamais._

Luc se renfrogna et Edward sourit. Cette fille était à lui et il se sentit … fier, il se sentit heureux d'appartenir à quelqu'un, il était à elle et il l'aimait tous les jours un peu plus

**coucou … j'espère que vous avez aimé :) … à bientot**


	13. Chapter 13

Une fois entrées dans la boite, les filles commandèrent un verre et le burent cul sec. Bella n'était pas très friande de ces endroits mais depuis qu'elle était avec Edward, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau et aimait sortir avec ses amies. Elle savait qu'un homme l'attendait à la maison et ça la rassurait.

_-Aux hommes, au sexe et à nous, dit Rosalie._

_-Surtout au sexe, rajouta Alice._

Elles burent encore un verre puis elles partirent sur la piste de danse. Elles ne se rendirent pas compte que quelques gars s'étaient mis près d'elles et peu à peu, l'un d'eux prit Bella par la taille.

Elle se retourna et lui dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Il la laissa tranquille et les filles continuèrent de danser et de boire mais une fois 3 heures du matin, les garçons revinrent à la charge.

_-Ne fais pas ta timide, dit-il à Bella._

_-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Je suis avec quelqu'un._

_-Il n'est pas là_

_-Ça ne change rien._

L'alcool commençait à prendre le dessus et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle retrouva les filles au bar et leur dit qu'elle voulait rentrer.

_-Déjà ?_

_-Oui, je vais aller dire bonjour à Edward, dit-elle en souriant._

L'alcool faisait déjà son effet et elle avait terriblement envie d'Edward. Rosalie envoya un message à Edward pour dire qu'elle arrivait et elle tendit le portable à Bella.

_-C'était une surprise. Dit-elle en faisant la moue._

_-Il viendra surement te chercher, fais attention, tu veux qu'on t'accompagne._

_-Mais non._

Elle sortit de la boite et frissonna, elle ferma les yeux une minute car elle ne se souvenait plus de quel coté se trouvait la caserne et elle prit à gauche, au pif. Elle marcha un peu mais enleva vite ses chaussures.

_-Hé, tu pars déjà ?_

Elle se retourna et vis le type de la boite.

_-Je vais rejoindre mon petit ami, dégage._

Il la rattrapa bien vite et il la plaqua contre le mur au bout de cinq minutes.

_-Lâche-moi._

_-Non, je suis sûr que tu es toute seule et que tu me dis ça uniquement pour que je te courre après._

_-Tu n'es pas du tout mon type et j'ai quelqu'un._

Sa tête lui tournait et elle ne sentait pas le danger, en tout cas, pas autant que si elle avait été sobre.

Du coté d'Edward, il attendait à la porte de la caserne depuis dix minutes, Bella n'arriva pas. Rosalie lui avait dit qu'elle avait bu et qu'elle allait venir. Il souriait, il voulait bien voir Bella saoule, juste pour voir comment elle était.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ? Demanda Emmett._

_-Ta sœur arrive, complètement saoule._

_-Oh ! Elle n'a été saoule qu'une fois et elle était complètement à la ramasse, elle riait tout le temps._

_-Elle devrait déjà être là, dit Edward._

Il commençait à s'inquiéter et partit prendre son manteau.

_-Heu … je vais aller voir si elle va bien, dit-il_

_-Je vais venir avec toi._

Edward fut soulagé, il connaissait le coin et il avait déjà prit pas mal de coups dans le passé.

_-LACHE-MOI_

Ils se figèrent tous les deux et en moins d'une seconde, ils courraient ensemble dans les petites rues.

_-Tu aimes ça hein ? Laisses-toi faire._

Edward n'était peut être pas le plus fort mais il était le plus rapide et lorsqu'il vit que c'était Bella, il piqua un sprint et dépassa largement Emmett. Il ne sut dire d'où la force lui était venue mais il décrocha une droite au garçon et il tomba à terre, le nez en sang.

_-Ed … Edward._

Il voulut lui en remettre une mais il vit Bella, presque nue contre le mur. Il retira son manteau et le passait sur ses épaules. Emmett projeta le gars contre le mur et Edward prit le visage de Bella pour ne pas qu'elle voit ça. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'Emmett lui fasse la peau, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Bella, morte de peur, occupée à pleurer et presque nue.

_-Je suis désolée, dit-elle._

_-Je suis là._

_-Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je suis désolée._

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma Bella. Je suis là._

Elle s'accrocha à lui car ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Il regarda Emmett, le mec était complètement en sang.

_-Emmett, on y va._

_-Vas-y, je me charge de lui._

_-Emmett, s'il te plait, lui dit Bella en pleurant._

Il arrêta ses coups et sa main était recouverte de sang, le gars était allongé, il bougeait mais il avait du mal à parler.

_-Tu as de la chance que je ne te tue pas, cracha Emmett._

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_-Je vais la ramener à la maison._

_-Je vous conduis. Dit Emmett._

_-Merci._

Une fois à la caserne, tout le monde se précipita vers eux. Edward la garda dans ses bras et Bella continua de pleurer.

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Ce n'est pas toi Bella, c'est lui, on va rentrer à la maison, lui dit doucement Edward._

_-Il m'a fait peur, dit-elle._

_-Il t'a fait mal ? Bella ?_

Elle pleura et s'agrippa un peu plus à Edward.

_-Mon ange, il faut que tu me dises si tu as eu mal ok ?_

_-A ma cuisse._

Edward serra les dents puis la fit asseoir sur une table. Elle serra le manteau d'Edward car il avait déchiré sa robe. Edward regarda sa cuisse et vit qu'elle était bien rouge.

_-Autre part ?_

-…

_-Bella ? Dis-moi._

Edward ne savait pas où il trouvait le courage de lui demander tout ça mais il devait savoir.

_-Il a essayé de … j'ai tellement eu peur._

Il se força à ne plus aller dans cette ruelle et le tuer, il resta avec Bella et une fois qu'Emmett était devant, avec la voiture, il la reprit dans ses bras et il monta à l'arrière avec Bella.

_-Alors ?_

_-Elle a mal à la cuisse, elle est rouge, je vais voir s'il lui a rien fait d'autre, une fois à la maison._

_-Putain, fils de pute, j'aurais dû le tuer Edward, putain je vais le tuer._

_-Emmett … pleura Bella._

_-Je suis là. on va appeler Carlisle ok ?_

_-NON, s'il te plait Edward, non._

_-Il faut que tu me dises s'il t'a fait quelque chose, demanda Edward._

Elle pleurait dans ses bras et Emmett envoya un message aux filles. Deux minutes plus tard, Rosalie et Alice partirent de la boite pour se rendre chez Bella. Edward et Emmett montèrent les escaliers et une fois à l'appartement, Edward l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Emmett les laissa ensemble, il savait que Bella n'aimait pas se montrer nue et il était aussi gêné qu'elle.

Edward retira son manteau et alluma le petit chauffage, Bella tremblait comme une feuille. Elle s'assit sur la chaise.

_-J'ai fait tomber mes chaussures, dit-elle._

_-C'est rien. Je vais retirer ta robe ok ?_

_-Oui. J'ai froid._

Une fois en sous-vêtement, il remarqua qu'elle était rouge à ses bras, à sa cuisse et sur son cou.

_-Il a … il m'a caressé Edward … je suis désolée._

_-Ce n'est pas toi Bella, ok ?_

_-Tu restes avec moi hein ?_

_-Oui._

_-Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas aller le retrouver, j'ai besoin de toi Edward._

_-Bella._

_-S'il te plait._

_-Ton frère s'en est chargé._

Elle serra Edward contre elle et il s'assit sur le tapis et la tint dans ses bras durant de longues minutes.

_-Il n'a rien fait d'autre ? Dit-il._

_-Non, il n'a pas eu le temps._

Il la serra encore un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

_-Tu veux prendre une douche ?_

_-Oui. Je suis toute sale._

Il se déshabilla et il lui retira ses sous-vêtements. Il alluma l'eau et elle vint directement se mettre contre Edward. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et se sentit enfin en sécurité dans ses bras. Elle se sentait tellement sale et elle était désolée de faire ça à Edward. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de la toucher.

Il lui avait tripoté les seins et les fesses et elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le repousser mais il était trop fort.

_-Je suis là, lui dit Edward._

Il était doux et tendre. Il la lava lentement, prenant soin de lui montrer que tout allait bien maintenant, il était là. Il se lava et il se sécha avant de sécher Bella et de l'envelopper dans son peignoir.

_-Je suis là, dit-il._

_-Ne pars pas._

Il la porta dans ses bras et lorsqu'il sortit, tout le monde était dans le petit couloir. Emmett toujours en colère et les deux filles pleuraient et elles étaient inquiètes.

_-On aurait dû la raccompagner, on est désolées Edward._

_-Je vais la ramener dans la chambre, elle a besoin de dormir._

_-On repassera demain, dit Alice._

_-D'accord._

Emmett s'approcha de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front.

_-Merci Emmett._

_-Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?_

_-Non, ça ira._

_-Il faut que tu portes plainte Bella._

Elle serra le cou d'Edward et recommença à pleurer.

_-On verra ça demain, lui dit Edward._

_-D'accord, on repassera vers 10 heures._

_-Merci._

Edward entendit la porte claquer et entra dans la chambre, ils s'allongèrent et il prit un boxer propre pour lui et une culotte pour Bella ainsi qu'un pantalon de pyjama et un top avec lequel elle dormait.

Il l'allongea et mit la couverture sur elle, il se plaça devant et la serra dans ses bras, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Elle pleurait encore cinq minutes avant de dormir, épuisée par la soirée.

Edward ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement, il serra Bella dans ses bras et une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle dormait, il ferma les rideaux et se remit près d'elle. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil mais il lui parla un long moment.

Il était tellement mal qu'on est pu la toucher ainsi et il était en colère contre les filles, qu'elles ne soient pas parties avec elle, elle était saoule et elle sortait toute seule. Il était en colère contre Bella d'avoir été si insouciante et il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas être parti la chercher.

_-Edward ?_

Il la regarda mais il ne vit rien, il faisait trop noir.

_-Je suis là._

_-Tu es tendu, dit-elle._

_-C'est rien, dors ma belle._

_-J'y arrive plus._

Il regarda l'heure, 3h01.

_-Tu vas mieux ? Dit-il._

_-Oui, c'est fini maintenant._

_-Ne me dis pas ça pour que je me détende Bella._

Elle alluma la petite lumière près du lit et ils fermèrent les yeux un instant.

_-Je vais mieux Edward, grâce à toi._

_-J'ai tellement eu peur, pourquoi tu es sortie toute seule ?_

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolée … il faut que tu fasses attention ma Bella. Je connais la rue et … oh ! mon dieu je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu te faire._

Elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Je ne le ferais plus._

Elle s'en voulait, il avait eu peur pour elle. Elle était sûre qu'il savait très bien de quoi il parlait, son œil et les bleus qu'il avait eu dans le dos parlaient pour lui.

_-Merci d'être venu, dit-elle._

_-Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arriver._

Il la caressa dans le dos et elle se sentait vraiment mieux, c'étaient les mains d'Edward et elle eut une soudaine envie qu'il la caresse partout, elle ne voulait pas faire l'amour, elle voulait juste qu'il la touche.

Elle leva son top et prit la main d'Edward, elle la posa sur son sein et ferma les yeux. L'autre lui avait fait mal et il avait tiré sur son téton comme un fou furieux, Edward était tendre avec elle. Ça la rassurait.

_-Tu n'es pas …_

_-Je veux juste que je me touche Edward._

_-Il t'a fait mal ? Là ? Dit-il en caressant son sein._

_-Oui, il a tiré de dessus et …_

Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, il arrêta sa caresse mais elle posa sa main dessus et il passa son pouce sur son téton, doucement.

_-Il faut que tu me dises où il t'a touché Bella._

Elle fit glisser sa main sur son cou et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle commença à pleurer mais elle n'arrêta pas, elle fit glisser la main d'Edward sur ses fesses, à l'intérieur de son pantalon, dans sa culotte. Elle frissonna un peu et il la caressa le plus doucement possible.

_-C'est tout._

_-C'est déjà trop, dit-il._

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

_-Mais si je n'aurais pas …_

_-C'est de sa faute à lui. Ok ?_

Il remonta lentement sur son ventre et elle ferma les yeux. Elle retira son top et son pantalon et se colla à Edward. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, peau contre peau.

Il la caressa presque tout la nuit et elle en fit de même avec lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de temps en temps et elle pleura encore deux fois. Ils finirent par s'endormir mais lorsque Bella se réveilla en sursaut vers 9h00, Edward décida de lui faire le petit déjeuner.

Ils restèrent en pyjama et vers 10h00, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob et Paul débarquèrent. Bella était mal à l'aise et Edward était un peu moins en colère. Rosalie et Alice s'excusèrent et pleurèrent durant une bonne heure et Bella partit dans les bras de son frère.

Jasper demanda à Edward comment il vivait ça et ils parlèrent un peu ensemble, il restait quand même, une fois par semaine, son psy attitré et ça lui faisait du bien. Jacob et Paul restèrent près d'elle et vers midi, Rosalie commanda chinois et des pizzas.

Ils restèrent tout le samedi ensemble et Bella se sentit mieux. Elle avait décidé de ne pas porter plainte et ça, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent encore tout l'après midi, ils partirent vers 19h00. Bella et Edward finirent les restes du midi avant de prendre un bon bain puis regarder la télé dans le lit.

Bella lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Edward n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour lui et il voulait qu'elle ne doute pas de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes et lui sourit.

_-Je t'aime Bella._

Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne le veuille puis sourit. Elle posa ses lèvres, avec plus de force, sur les siennes puis recula.

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward._

_-Je voulais juste être sûr._

_-Sûr de quoi ?_

_-De nous._

_-Et tu l'es ?_

_-Oui, je t'aime tellement._

Elle éteignit la télé puis embrassa Edward.

_-On devrait attendre Bella._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu viens de te faire agresser._

_-Je t'aime. Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Je sais que c'est toi, je veux être dans tes bras cette nuit, toute la nuit, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Dit-elle doucement._

Il lui caressa le ventre et décida qu'il allait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être doux, tendre et attentif à ses besoins.

C'est ce qu'il fit toute la nuit, il la vénéra encore et encore, elle se sentit comblée et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

* * *

**coucou ... voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. à bientôt :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Deux semaines plus tard, Edward reçut tous ses papiers et il était en ordre avec tout ça, Bella avait demandé à Rosalie et celle-ci avait fait le nécessaire. Il continuait d'aller voir Jasper une fois par semaine et ça lui faisait du bien, il rendait visite à Henri et lui parlait de tout et de rien. C'était son seul ami de la rue, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Pour la formation de pompier, Emmett était avec lui, il le faisait courir, nager, faire de la musculation et Emmett l'emmenait avec lui pour un parcours du combattant, un vrai petit soldat, lui avait même dit Bella.

Il voulait y arriver, c'était dur mais d'ici, quelques mois, il pourrait passer le test et il allait y arriver. Bella était très fière de lui et il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il mangeait sainement et une fois par semaine, il restait avec les gars de caserne. Il ne pouvait pas aller avec eux lorsqu'il y avait un incendie mais lorsqu'ils étaient appelés pour une urgence chez quelqu'un, il y allait.

En attendant, il avait trouvé un petit boulot le weekend comme serveur dans un restaurant. C'était toujours ça de prit et il pouvait faire son sport durant la semaine et surtout, étudier. Il devrait passer un examen de math, français et un tas d'autres trucs et ça, c'était Bella qui s'en chargeait.

_-Coucou tintin._

Edward était à l'appartement, il étudiait un peu son français et attendait Bella, elle rentrerait que dans deux heures, elle faisait deux heures supplémentaires ce soir car il y avait beaucoup de boulot.

_-Tu as faim ? __D__it-il au chat._

Il se sentait ridicule de parler à un chat et décida de préparer le diner pour une fois. Il n'était pas très doué mais Alice lui avait appris à cuisiner des spaghettis bolognaise.

_-Les pâtes c'est facile, c'est la sauce qui faut savoir gérer, lui avait dit Alice._

Il commença son repas et dût regarder par quatre fois, la recette d'Alice. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, il jeta les pâtes dans l'eau et sortit de la cuisine.

_-Salut, dit-il._

_-Salut, ça sent bon._

_-Je cuisine._

_-Oh ! __C__'est quoi ?_

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis l'emmena à la cuisine.

_-Je vais mourir d'une intoxication ou non ?_

_-Très drôle, je pense les avoir bien réussi._

_-On verra ça._

_Et si tu allais prendre une douche au lieu de me critiquer._

Il lui donna une tape sur les fesses et elle devint toute rouge.

_-Ça été ta journée ? __C__ria-t-il._

_-Oui, je ne travaille pas demain matin._

Il mélangea un peu la sauce puis la rajouta aux pâtes puis partit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Inondation, ils doivent changer la moquette mais pour demain après-midi, c__e sera__ fait. Ils sont rapides._

_-J'aurais bien voulu que tu __aies__ un jour de congé._

_-Moi aussi mais j'aurais le matin et il faut que je nettoie l'appartement._

_-Je peux le faire moi._

_-Non, je peux le faire, je suis là et demain tu dois aller avec Emmett, courir et aller __à__ la piscine._

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

_-N'oublie pas ta sauce, dit-elle._

Il sursauta et courra vers la cuisine. C'était tout juste. Il dressa la table et posa une grosse bougie noire au centre, il l'alluma et prépara deux assiettes. Il avait presque fini lorsqu'il sentit deux petites mains sur son ventre.

_-Ça sent vraiment bon, mon ange._

_-Merci, j'espère que se sera bon. Dit-il en rigolant._

Il se tourna puis sourit. Elle sentait tellement bon et elle était tellement belle. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se colla un peu plus à son corps et encercla son cou de ses bras.

_-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Dit-elle._

_-Toi aussi, je n'aime pas être tout seul._

Il la regarda dans les yeux puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui caressa le dos, ses mains glissaient grâce à la petite nuisette en soie de Bella et elles atterrirent sur ses fesses, il sentit juste son string et il releva un peu plus son pyjama.

Il lui caressa les fesses et elle gémit, elle recula et lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de prendre les deux assiettes et sortir de la cuisine.

_-Elle va me tuer, dit-il à Tintin._

Le chat se contenta de miauler et Edward partit la rejoindre. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de leur boulot, de la formation, un peu des séances qu'il avait avec Jasper puis il débarrassa et elle mit un film. Elle s'enroula dans un plaid et mit ses jambes sur celles d'Edward.

**Février.**

Ça faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble et Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Leur vie n'était pas encore dans la routine car ils travaillaient tous les deux, Edward avait beaucoup de sport à faire, il étudiait aussi et elle l'aidait, entre deux, ils allaient au restaurant ou au cinéma.

Il l'avait emmené faire du paint-ball et elle à un récital, il avait adoré. Il lui faisait des petits cadeaux de temps en temps avec sa paie du restaurant et elle essayait de remplir sa garde robe sans qu'il le remarque mais faire passer trois paires de chaussures, quatre chemises, deux pulls et un nouveau jean, pas facile.

Ce soir, ils avaient rendez-vous chez Rosalie et Emmett. Bella espérait qu'ils allaient leur annoncer qu'elle était enceinte mais elle ne dit rien à Edward.

_On a encore un peu le temps, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou._

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et il lui retira rapidement son pull.

_-Mon frère nous attend pour … 19h00._

_-Ça nous laisse … 35 longues minutes rien que pour nous deux._

Une fois nus, il la colla contre lui et sourit dans son cou, depuis qu'il avait « découvert » le sexe, il en voulait tout le temps et tous les jours, il était heureux de voir que c'était pareil pour Bella.

Elle encercla son visage et l'embrassa langoureusement, elle adorait le sentir contre elle, nu et excité, elle en avait jamais assez et ça lui plaisait. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches, il les pressait légèrement et elle se sentait à chaque fois euphorique entre ses mains.

Il commençait à prendre du prendre du poids à se muscler peu à peu. Elle leva sa jambe sur la sienne et il la caressa quelques secondes avant de la retourner lentement et de lui embrasser l'épaule en la mordillant gentiment.

Il la caressa avec envie, d'abord les épaules puis les bras, passant de son ventre à ses seins avant d'être sûr qu'elle était prête à l'avoir en lui. Une fois confirmation faite, il entra en elle lentement tout en continuant de la caresser.

Une fois leur doux moment passé, ils s'habillèrent rapidement et partirent chez Emmett et Rosalie. Celle-ci attendait que tout le monde soit là pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

_-On va se marier._

Emmett affichait un sourire heureux et Rosalie rayonnait. Tout le monde les embrassa et les « félicitations » partirent dans tous les sens.

_-Je suis tellement contente pour vous, dit Bella_

_-Je sais que tu pensais qu'on allait … enfin pour un bébé, lui dit Emmett._

_-C'est bon, vous allez le faire pendant la nuit de noce__s__._

Rosalie rougit un peu et Emmett lui claqua les fesses.

_-Ah pour s'entrainer, on va le faire, hein ma Rosalie?_

_-Hum … et si on passait à table?_

Bella rigola avec Edward et celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec la famille de Bella et ses amis, il pouvait enfin dire que c'était aussi les siens, ou du moins des copains. Il se sentait bien mieux.

_-D'ici deux mois, tu pourras faire la formation, tu seras prêt physiquement, dit Emmett._

_-Déjà?_

_-Oui, tu vas être prêt. On va encore s'entrainer et … fin avril, début mai, tu pourras t'entrainer réellement et aller sur le terrain._

_-Oh! __O__ui bien sûr._

_-Il en a marre de bosser au restaurant, dit Bella._

_-C'est pas vrai, je n'aime pas les horaires car je ne suis pas avec toi le soir._

Bella lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, elle rougit un peu en voyant que tout le monde les regardait puis mangea le reste de son assiette.

Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle n'était plus la fille qui allait aux diners seule, qui restait seule dans son coin et qu'une fois que tout le monde parlait de bébé, mariage et vie amoureuse, elle s'en allait. Elle était là, avec Edward et elle pouvait être dans les conversations sans se sentir gênée ou mal à l'aise.

Sa vie avait tellement changé en si peu de temps qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire à sa chance. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comblée et heureuse avec lui et elle savait qu'elle rendait quelqu'un heureux. Ils se complétaient parfaitement bien.

Edward regarda un instant Bella, elle souriait, elle pensait à quelque chose et il aurait tout donné pour être dans sa tête à cet instant. Emmett lui rappela que lundi, ils allaient courir et il acquiesça. Deux mois, c'était trop tôt, il se sentait encore perdu et malgré qu'il rêvait de devenir pompier, il avait une peur bleue d'échouer.

Il gagnait assez bien au restaurant et il avait déjà pu mettre 650$ de coté. Il voulait payer le loyer pour le prochain mois avec Bella et aussi l'aider pour les courses. Il voulait se payer ses fringues tout seul et si jamais elle voulait une nouvelle paire de chaussures, il voulait avoir les moyens de lui offrir. Il lui avait payé un bouquet de fleurs, il y a une semaine et elle avait presque pleuré de joie. Ça lui avait fait plaisir.

Une fois le repas terminé, ce fut Bella et Edward qui partirent les premiers, il était déjà 23h30 et Bella était fatiguée. Une fois la voiture dans le garage, Edward fit pour sortir mais Bella verrouilla les portes.

_-Faut les verrouiller après ma Bella._

_-Je sais._

À peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte, qu'elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa déjà fougueusement. Ils avaient toujours été très … classiques en faisant l'amour. Elle voulait essayer plusieurs endroits…changer un peu.

Edward fut un peu surpris au début mais se reprit très vite. Il fit reculer le siège à son maximum et tout en l'embrassant, il baissa un peu son dossier. Il remonta sa jupe et recula son visage lorsqu'il ne sentit pas de sous-vêtement.

Elle devint toute rouge et lui fit un petit sourire.

_-C'est plus pratique._

Il la regarda avec désir puis plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. La chaleur montait rapidement dans l'habitacle et Bella avait déjà hâte de l'avoir en elle. Il releva sa jupe et lui caressait lentement l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle gémit et ondula contre lui, elle l'embrassa dans le cou et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations et surtout la préparer. Il passa son doigt sur sa fente humide et elle soupira d'aise près de son oreille.

_-Encore Edward._

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et il entra un doigt en elle. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes puis bougea son bassin contre sa main, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur sans pareil et lorsqu'il entra un deuxième doigt, elle défit la ceinture d'Edward et déboutonna rapidement son pantalon.

_-Hummmm._

Il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre gémir, il l'aida à descendre son pantalon puis passa son gland sur son centre, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis elle descendit sur ce sexe qu'elle aimait tant. Ils gémirent tous les deux en même temps avant de s'embrasser et bouger au même rythme.

Bella adopta rapidement un rythme plus rapide et elle ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir. Ils pouvaient se laisser aller et ils aimaient ça, ça changeait un peu du lit ou de l'appartement et Edward adorait lorsqu'elle prenait les commandes. Dans ces moments-là, elle se laissait complètement aller et n'avait plus cette petite peur de ne pas bien faire.

_-Putain Bella._

_-Aah c'est bon, dit-elle doucement à son oreille._

Il la caressa et prit fermement ses fesses en main afin de lui donner un rythme encore plus rapide. Bella était en sueur et Edward n'était pas mieux. Leur respiration était plus que hachée et le corps de Bella commençait à se fatiguer et se tendre de partout.

Alors qu'elle nicha son visage dans le cou d'Edward, il commença à descendre vers son sexe lentement, il trouva rapidement son clitoris et s'activa dessus au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Elle tira un peu sur les cheveux d'Edward avant de se resserrer autour de lui et jouir dans un râle de plaisir. Sentant tout son corps se tendre, Edward se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, il jouit en elle et la serra contre lui.

Ils se détendirent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre. C'était le moment qu'ils préféraient, le moment après l'amour, ils étaient épuisés et ils aimaient ça, ils étaient ensemble et ça leur faisait du bien. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait en paix avec lui-même et il se sentait souvent en proie au doute et il avait peur qu'un jour, il finirait à nouveau seul dans la rue mais tant qu'il allait avoir des moments comme ça, il allait tout faire pour avancer.

_-Et si on rentrait, dit-elle un peu endormi__e__._

_-J'ai envie d'un bon bain, dit-il._

_-Il est minuit._

_-Alors demain matin._

_-Tout ce que tu veux._

_

* * *

_

_**Coucou les gens ! … bon heureusement que j'avais deux chapitres encore en avance car je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine :s … j'espère vous mettre un chapitre la semaine prochaine :) … merci pour vos commentaires c'est super sympa. A bientôt :) lou**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Deux mois plus tard …**

Avril … trois mois et demi de relation …

_-Tu as vue mon pull bleu?_

Bella arriva dans le chambre et ouvris l'armoire, elle sortit son pull et lui jeta à la figure.

_-Merci._

Elle le poussa un peu sur le lit et dès qu'il fut assis, elle vint se mettre sur ses genoux.

_-Ça ira Edward._

_-Je stresse. _

_-Je sais, j'ai du te détendre toute la nuit pour pas que tu y penses. _

_-Oui et … tu as aimé ça autant que moi, dit-il sur ses lèvres. _

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et Bella suivit le mouvement. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Il devait commencer la formation pour être pompier, maintenant, ça devenait officielle, Emmett avait juste fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop paumé avec les autres mais Edward stressait.

_-Même mes baisers ne font pas d'effet apparemment, dit-elle._

_-Désolé. _

_-Edward. _

Elle recula un peu son visage et le regarda dans les yeux, elle lui caressa doucement le visage et sa petite barbe de deux jours.

_-Tout ira bien, mon frère sera là et tu t'es déjà entrainer._

_-Je sais. _

_-J'ai confiance en toi, appelle-moi quand tu auras fini, je viendrais te chercher. _

_-D'accord. _

Il la retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement, profitant de ces cinq dernières minutes. Lorsqu'il se levait, Bella resta allongée sur le lit et le regarda mettre son pull. Elle l'aimait tellement, elle ne regrettait rien. Elle était tellement heureuse avec lui.

_-Il faut que j'y aille._

_-Envoie-moi un message quand je dois venir te rechercher. _

_-Ok. _

Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur la bouche puis lui sourit.

_-Je t'aime, dit-elle._

_-Moi aussi. _

Une fois qu'elle entendit la porte claquer, elle se leva et fit le lit, elle avait rendez-vous avec Jacob pour faire les boutiques et il détestait qu'elle soit en retard.

Du coté d'Edward, c'était vraiment pas joyeux, il stressait et ça lui faisait du bien de marcher dans les rues, même si il faisait froid. Il était content de faire cette formation et d'un coté, il était tellement nerveux. C'était rare qu'il faisait quelque chose pour lui et là, il y était, son rêve de gosse, il allait peut-être le réaliser.

Il se sentait mal depuis quelques jours, il avait tellement peur d'échouer, il ne voulait pas décevoir Bella. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il avait peur d'avancer, d'aller vers l'inconnu. C'était pareil avec Bella, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de se dire « oui, elle me veut moi et personne d'autre ».

Il connaissait très bien la rue et du jour au lendemain, il se retrouve dans un appartement avec une fille et un tas de sentiments lui sautent à la figure. Il l'aime, il en était sûr mais ça lui faisait peur. Au plus, il avançait, au plus il avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et peur de revenir à son ancienne vie.

_-Salut Edward._

Il se retournait pour voir un Emmett occupé de courir.

_-Ça va?_

_-Oui, un peu stressé. _

_-C'est normal, t'inquiète pas. Tu es un peu à l'avance. _

_-Ouais, je voulais marcher. _

_-Je continue ma course, on se voit dans cinq minutes. _

_-Ok._

Emmett continua de courir et Edward ralentit inconsciemment le pas.

-«_ j'aurai du continuer d'être serveur_ »pensa-t-il.

Au moins là, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il le faisait assez bien, il pouvait offrir des petites choses à Bella et il stressait pas en allant bosser.

Une fois arrivé, il vit quelques jeunes sur un banc, ils attendaient et ça le rassura lorsqu'il les vit tout aussi stressé que lui. Il s'avança vers le groupe mais ne dit rien, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

_-Salut._

Il tourna la tête et vit un garçon derrière lui.

_-Salut._

_Tu commences la formation?_

_-Oui et toi?_

_-Oui. Mon père est pompier, mon frère aussi donc … c'est de famille je pense. _

_-Hum … je m'appelle Edward. _

_-Et moi Vincent. _

Emmett arriva avec le chef des pompiers. Jean Dickens. Un homme plutôt cool, il aimait son boulot, il adorait enseigner le métier et il avait déjà pu parler avec Edward durant les semaines précédentes.

_-Qu'est ce que tu en penses?_

_-C'est trop cher Jack. _

_-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au prix? Dit-il en la regardant. _

Elle sourit malgré elle et reposa le manteau qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_-Oh! Je vois._

_-Tu ne vois rien du tout Jack, c'est juste que … il y a des choses plus importantes que les fringues dans la vie. _

_-Ton Edward te fait du bien on dirait. _

Elle sourit encore mais rougit lorsqu'il rigola. Oh! Oui il lui faisait du bien, chaque jour était encore meilleur que le précédent.

_-Bien, Edward … à toi._

Emmett lui mit l'oxygène ainsi que le casque de protection. Edward était prêt pour rentrer dans une maison pleine de fumée. Le chef voulait leur montrer un peu la difficulté qu'avait les pompier pour bouger dans une pièce lorsque la maison était en feu.

Edward ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec tout ça, il avait du mal à respirer et il se sentait un peu enfermé dans tout ça, il n'aimait pas ça. Être dans la rue tout le temps lui avait permis de faire ce qu'il voulait et il était toujours en « liberté », il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être enfermé ou presque.

Il du fermer les yeux quelques secondes et penser à Bella. Elle était juste sur le lit, occupée de dormir avec la couverture dans le bas du dos, seul un rayon du soleil parcourait sa peau si blanche puis ses lèvres, sur son omoplate gauche, juste à coté de son petit grain de beauté.

_-Ça va aller Edward? Demanda Emmett._

_-Oui. _

_-À quoi tu pensait là?_

_-Quelque chose d'apaisant. _

_-J'imagine toujours Rosalie dans son bain. _

_-Je ne voulais pas savoir, dit Edward en souriant. _

_-On fait comme on peut. _

_-J'imaginais ta sœur, dit-il. _

Emmett ne souriait plus et souffla.

_-Ouais … bon rentre, le chef est à l'intérieur._

_-Merci. _

Jack mangeait sa pizza pendant que Bella vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait acheté quelques vêtements pour Edward et pour elle et contre toute attente, elle s'était acheté un ensemble en dentelle avec le porte-jarretelle et tout le tralala. Elle voulait être sexy pour Edward et après une journée comme celle-ci, il voudrait surement se détendre.

_-Y a un sex shop pas loin._

_-Non merci Jack. _

_-Pourquoi? Y a des trucs pas mal. _

_-Non, c'est bon. _

_-Bella. _

_-Jack, je n'aime pas … enfin je … _

Il la regarda et elle commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_-Bella? Dit-il doucement._

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas depuis quelque temps, elle avait sans arrêt peur de ne pas être à la hauteur au lit. Elle se sentait nulle et même si ça faisait trois mois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise.

_-Un homme peu simuler Jack? Dit-elle._

_-Heu … j'ai jamais du simuler avec Paul … enfin heu … non je pense pas que ce soit possible … pourquoi?_

_-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas complètement satisfait avec moi. _

_-Il t'a déjà dit que … enfin il t'a fait comprendre que ça n'allait pas?_

_-Non … non, il … oh! Mon dieu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça. _

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle puis la prit dans ses bras.

_-Tu aimes ça toi?_

_-Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle. _

_-Tu lui en as déjà parlé? Tu te fais surement des films Bella. Il t'aime comme un fou et il pourrait te faire jouir rien qu'en te regardant tellement il te regarde avec envie. _

_-Oui mais … il est doué, il me … enfin je ressens vraiment des choses incroyables mais … je bloque tellement Jack … tu es un homme toi, vous aimez quoi au lit? _

_-Heu … je suis gai alors … je ne pense pas qu'on aime les même chose que ton Edward. _

_-Hum … ouais … je sais pas quoi faire, on reste très … limité, je devrais peut-être … être plus _

_-Moins coincé?_

_-Je ne suis pas coincé. _

Il sourit et Bella lui frappa au bras.

_-Une petite fellation avant le boulot, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, dit-il en souriant._

Elle mit cette information dans une petite partie de son cerveau et regarda Jack, il pouvait peut être l'aider, elle.

_-Heu … attache-toi au lit et laisse-le prendre les choses en main, ça marche avec Paul._

_-Ok et ensuite?_

_-Tu le rejoins dans la douche, tu lui fais un petit diner mais juste en sous-vêtement ou … heu … écoute, ouvre le kama sutra et faites les positions les plus bizarre, fou rire garantit et c'est génial tu verras … ce qui est pas mal aussi c'est dans un endroit public, hum … avec Paul on avait essayé dans une cabine essayage d'un magasin chic et on a remarqué après qu'on pouvait voir quand même les formes du corps, la vendeuse s'est rincé l'œil durant tout le truc. _

Elle dut rigoler puis elle mangea une part de pizza. Elle ne savait pas si ça allait marché mais elle voulait quand même en avoir le cœur net, elle ne voulait pas prendre du plaisir alors que lui, n'en prenait pas ou presque pas.

Une fois 18h30, Emmett conduit Edward chez lui.

_-C'était cool aujourd'hui._

_-Demain, on continuera, bonne soirée. _

_-Merci à toi aussi, dit Edward. _

Il monta en vitesse et par les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement et sourit lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur des lasagnes. Il ouvrit la porte puis jeta ses clefs dans le pot près du porte-manteaux.

_-Bella?_

_-Je suis dans la cuisine. _

Heureusement qu'il avait pu se changer à la caserne, il n'avait pas su prendre une douche car il y avait trop de monde et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Bella lui manquait.

Belle était occupé de verser deux verres de vin quand elle le vit entrer dans la cuisine. Il sourit et le regarda du haut en bas. Elle portait un peignoir en soie bleu nuit et il lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

_-Ça été ta journée? Dit-elle._

_-Heu … oui, dit-il en l'embrassant plus longtemps que d'habitude. _

_-Pas trop dur? _

_-Non, ton frère m'a beaucoup aidé. _

Il se lava les mains avant de prendre son verre et elle se posa contre le frigo.

_-On fête quelque chose?_

_-Non, je voulais nous faire un petit repas. _

Elle but un peu de vin et il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, il aimait lorsqu'elle était comme ça, c'était nouveau. Elle jouait avec lui, elle le regardait et lui souriait mais ne parlait pas. Il posa son verre dans l'évier sans même avoir bu une goutte puis s'approcha d'elle lentement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant arrivé, encore tout sale de sa journée mais terriblement sexy. Une fois en face d'elle, il lui fallut que deux secondes pour se jeter sur ses lèvres. Il répondit très bien à son baiser avant de la soulever et de la poser sur le plan de travail.

_-Edward, dit-elle dans un souffle._

Il ouvrit lentement son peignoir puis arrêta de l'embrasser pour regarder ce qu'elle avant en dessous.

* * *

**coucou ... voilà un nouveau chapitre ... bon j'en ai pas d'autre en réserve donc il faudra vraiment que j'écrive pour la semaine prochaine :s ... j'ai pas le temps mais bon, je vais essayer. je vous ai mis un petite peur de Bella, je n'ai pas vécu ça mais je connais deux ou trois filles qui ont eu peur après quelques semaines avec leur copain de ne pas être à la hauteur car elles n'avaient pas bcp d'expérience et j'ai trouvé ça bien d'en parler un peu. ça ne peut pas être toujours parfait.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Il ouvrit lentement son peignoir puis arrêta de l'embrasser pour regarder ce qu'elle __avait__ en dessous. _

_-Ça, c'est nouveau, dit-il en passant ses doigts sur la dentelle._

Elle lui sourit et ne voulait pas gâcher le moment mais elle avait tellement de doutes. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça sortait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il ne s'épanouissait pas au lit, pas comme elle en tout cas et ça la bloquait de plus en plus.

_-Je l__'ai__ achet__é__ avec Jack cette après-midi._

_-C'est très sexy. _

_-Je peux te poser une question?_

_-Oui. _

Il lui caressa le ventre et descendit ses doigts sur ses cuisses dénudées avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma Bella?_

Elle avait l'impression d'être idiote d'un coup. Il l'aimait, elle en était sûre mais elle devait juste être sûre qu'il prenait aussi du plaisir.

_-Est ce que tu … enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais … heu … comment dire._

_-Tu parles de sexe?_

_-Oui, souffla-t-elle. _

Il attendit mais ne la lâcha pas. Il lui caressa les hanches et descendit de temps en temps vers son sous vêtement.

_-Est__-ce__ que tu aimes quand on fait l'amour?_

Il arrêta ses gestes et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

_-Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?_

_-Je veux dire … aimer … heu … mon dieu c'est tellement embarrassant. _

_-J'ai … __est-ce__ que je t'ai fai__t__ ou dit quelque chose qui t'aurait fait penser que je n'aimais pas? _

_-Non ce n'est pas mais … enfin il y a toujours une partie de toi qui a peur de la rue et je vois bien que des fois tu ne te sens pas bien et … tu veux toujours me faire plaisir et je me … enfin je me posais la question de … __est-ce__ que tu aimes autant que moi, faire l'amour. _

Elle était sure d'être rouge écrevisse mais il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

_-Cette partie de ma vie ne partira pas Bella, c'est tellement récent que je me sens enfin bien, tu m'as donné tellement de chose__s__ et pas seulement matérielle__s__ et oui, des fois je me sens un peu mal ou j'ai encore des cauchemars mais je t'aime. J'aime faire l'amour avec toi, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi tu sais et il faudra __sûrement__ un peu de temps mais tous les moments que je vis avec toi sont les meilleurs de ma vie. C'est avec toi que je veux les vivre et je n'ai pas de mots pour dire ce que je ressens._

Elle posa son front contre sa poitrine et il la serra dans ses bras. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ? C'était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé depuis longtemps et il adorait être avec elle, il aimait faire l'amour avec elle, c'était très intense pour lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, elle l'était et bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle le faisait revivre chaque jour un peu plus et il l'aimait tellement pour tout ce qu'elle lui donnait.

_-Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça Bella d'accord?_

_-D'accord. _

_-Si ça tenait qu'à moi, on ferait l'amour 24h sur 24. _

Elle rigola et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

_-Tu me le dirais __n'est-ce__ pas si quelque chose n'allait pas? Dit-elle._

_-Oui, je t'en parlerais. Mais franchement, pour le sexe, il y a rien __à__ dire. _

Il regarda un peu plus bas, elle portait un corset rose pâle avec un petit sous-vêtement très sexy. C'était parfait avec sa peau claire et il se sentit très vite très excité. Maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé, il voulait lui montrer qu'elle le satisfait parfaitement et il voulait le faire maintenant.

_-C'est vraiment sexy._

Elle fit pour parler et sûrement lui dire que ce n'était pas son genre ou quelque chose comme ça mais il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et passa directement ses mains vers ses fesses. Elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt et le sentant se coller à elle la rendit encore plus excitée.

Elle se promit de reparler un peu plus tard de ce qui la tracassait mais pour le moment, elle voulait tellement qu'il la prenne là, sur ce plan de travail. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et il glissa à ses chevilles, son boxer suivit le chemin et Edward retira lui même son t-shirt.

Il plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et explora sa bouche de toutes les manières possibles. Elle gémit contre lui et s'arqua lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts la caresser à travers son sous-vêtement. Elle était tellement humide pour lui.

Encore avec le pantalon autour des chevilles, il la plaqua contre le plan de travail et fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, il mordilla son cou et il gémit lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à lui en ondulant contre son sexe dur et tendu.

_-Oh__ Putain Bella._

_-Je peux plus … humm … attendre Edward. _

Le temps de se déshabiller et de la poser sur le plan de travail mit 6 minutes. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi prête pour lui. Elle le sentait partout sur elle et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il lécha son cou tout en la positionnant correctement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et après encore quelques baisers, quelques caresses bien situées, il entra en elle sans grande difficulté.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pou commencer ses va-et-vient et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle le sentit augmenter la vitesse. Ils avaient tellement chaud et elle portait encore son corset, il avait l'air d'aimer qu'elle le laisse car il la caressait tout le temps, la matière devait lui plaire.

Elle aimait l'amour entre ses cuisses, ce va-et-vient rapide et régulier la faisait gémir, crier et elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne puis posa son front contre le sien tout en bougeant en elle. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher et il allait bientôt venir, cette douce chaleur dans le ventre, dans les reins et bientôt dans tout son corps se répandait rapidement.

Leurs langues se caressaient langoureusement et il ralentit légèrement la cadence pour lui donner un long et profond baiser qui les laisserait tous les deux encore plus excités. Il la sentit se crisper autour de lui et lorsqu'elle lui tira un peu les cheveux, c'était souvent le signe que son orgasme arrivait à grands pas.

Il adorait l'entendre gémir son prénom dans son oreille mais il aimait encore plus la voir jouir, il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de la tirer un peu en arrière et de sa main libre, il lui titilla fortement son clitoris jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse. Elle ferma un bref instant ses yeux et il jouit en elle dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils mirent un long moment pour reprendre leurs souffles et heureusement qu'elle était assise car ses jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Il eut également du mal à tenir droit mais il ne voulait pas lâcher Bella. Ils étaient tous les deux recouverts de sueur et elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Edward lui caresser doucement les cuisses.

_-Une douche? Dit-elle._

_-Hum hum. _

Il avait fermé les yeux et sa tête reposait tranquillement dans le cou de Bella.

_-J'ai encore quelques sous-vêtement__s__ à te faire voir._

_-Hummmm … je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Il releva la tête lentement et elle le vit un peu fatigué. Il lui sourit et frotta son nez contre le sien avant de la soulever sur lui et de l'embrasser langoureusement.

_-Oh a__ttend, dit-il._

Il retira son pantalon et son boxer avant de la porter à nouveau sur lui et de l'emmener sous la douche, il fut un brève halte contre la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer pour de bon dans la salle de bain.

**Un mois plus tard.**

**Mai.**

**Quatre mois et demi de relation.**

Il ne voulait pas bouger, il était tellement bien dans son lit. Au chaud. Avec Bella. Il la regardait dormir et ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Il devait aller à l'entrainement avec Emmett et il avait tellement mal au dos qu'il s'accorda encore cinq minutes auprès de Bella.

Une fois les cinq minutes passées, il l'embrassa sur le front puis sortit du lit, de la chambre puis de l'appartement, prenant soin de lui écrire un petit mot sur le frigo avec un « je t'aime » à la fin. Il était déjà habillé mais adorait passer les dernières minutes dans le lit.

Il frissonna un peu lorsque le vent entra dans par dessous son pull. Il n'avait pas encore fermé son manteau et le regretta, même s'il faisait doux, à 5 heures du matin, il faisait quand même un peu frais.

Sa formation se passait très bien et même si son passé le réveillait encore le nuit ou qu'il avait encore des moments de doute et même parfois des coups de déprime en voyant un jeune SDF demander de l'argent au coin de sa rue, il faisait tout pour être heureux et Bella ainsi que Jasper et les autres lui étaient d'une grande aide.

Son passé serait toujours là mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser bouffer par lui, il devait avancer et faire, enfin, quelque chose pour lui.

_-Prêt pour l'entrainement? Demanda Emmett une fois qu'il entra dans la caserne._

_-Ouais. _

_-Comment va ma sœur?_

_-Elle va bien, elle ne bosse pas aujourd'hui, elle. _

_-Oh alle__z__, encore un peu de courage, tu t'en sors bien Edward. _

_-Je n'aime pas la quitt__er__, surtout un samedi sachant qu'elle adore aller au parc. _

Il sourit puis tous les deux, se dirigèrent vers le groupe. Edward se mit à fond et vers midi, Bella lui rapporta son déjeuner, l'embrassant devant tout le monde et profitant d'une demi-heure de pause avec lui. Elle adorait montrer à tout le monde qu'il était à elle autant qu'elle était à lui et chaque jour, il était heureux qu'elle le fasse.

Edward rentra que vers 19h30, il avait été boire un verre avec les gars de la caserne et à chaque fois, il se sentit un peu mieux. Il avait des amis, une vie sociale, des gens qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Même s'il y avait qu'Emmett qui connaissait son passé, il se sentit enfin intégré dans un groupe. La route était encore longue mais grâce à tous ces petits moments, il allait y arriver, il le voulait.

Trois jours plus tard, Bella regarda Edward. Celui-ci regardait la télé tout en massant les jambes de Bella, un geste instinctif qu'elle aimait. Il avait l'air tendu et elle savait qu'il avait un peu mal au dos mais surtout, il avait vu aux infos qu'un jeune de 21 ans était mort dans la rue. Un SDF battu à mort. Ça lui avait fait tout bizarre et depuis il regardait toujours par la fenêtre le soir.

_-Et si on allait dans la chambre? Dit-elle._

_-Tu veux aller dormir? _

Elle éteignit la télé et se rendit compte qu'il regardait un documentaire sur les moustiques, elle sut qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Il la suivit et se colla à elle, respirant son odeur et soupira d'aise en la sentant se coller un peu plus à lui.

Il était déjà en boxer et elle lui demanda de s'allonger. Il s'allongea sur le lit et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ramena l'huile de massage, il sourit et son corps se réchauffa comme par magie. Elle mit une grande serviette de bain en dessous de lui pour pas qu'il y ait de traces sur la couette puis elle se mit sur ses cuisses et avant de lui étaler l'huile, elle frotta son buste contre son dos et embrassa son omoplate.

_-Tu sais que tu si tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit, tu le peux._

Il ferma les yeux et sourit, bien sûr qu'il le savait, elle était toujours là pour lui. Il gémit en sentant l'huile couler le long de son dos puis elle se mit à le masser, doucement.

_-J'aimerai aider quelqu'un … comme toi tu __l'__as fai__t__ pour moi, dit-il tout à coup._

_-On ne peut aider, ni sauver tout le monde Edward, dit-elle doucement. _

Elle frotta sa nuque et il se détendit encore un peu, il adorait sentir ses petites mains parcourir son corps, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il pouvait parfois s'endormir avec de telles caresses.

_-J'ai peu__r__ qu'une fois que tu seras pompier, que ton … envie de sauver et d'aider tout le monde te … ça pourrait se retourner contre toi, dit-elle lentement, de peur peut-être qu'il se braque face à cette remarque._

Il ne dit rien et ferma à nouveau les yeux, elle le massa encore plusieurs minutes avant de masser ses jambes, doucement et longtemps avant de passer à ses bras, il serra sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'elle arriva aux siennes et ouvrit les yeux.

_-Je ferais attention._

_-J'ai ce coté de toi qui se souci__e__ de tout le monde mais il faut penser à toi un peu et surtout ne pas mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver tout le monde. Après ce sera du feu, des flammes et il faudra faire attention. _

_-Je sais, je ferais attention. _

Il se mit sur le dos en gémissant de bien être. Elle continua le massage sur ses jambes et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le renflement dans son boxer. Elle se mit au bout du lit et se pencha afin de masser son torse.

Il avait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine et son ventre et il se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement. Il essaya de mettre en place son sexe mais émit un son un peu rauque lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Bella descendre vers son sexe, elle mit une jambe sur le lit et caressa, facilement grâce à l'huile, son sexe et il embrassa la jambe de Bella qui était à coté de lui.

Il souleva les bras et il lui retira son short, elle revint debout et se déshabilla complètement, il fit de même. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé cette position mais sur le moment, ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Elle se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et se pencha afin de s'occuper du sexe d'Edward pendant que celui-ci s'activait déjà à lui prodiguer la même caresse …

**coucou … voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé … à bientôt.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et enfin les mois …**

**7 mois et demi plus tard**

**Décembre**

**Presque 1 an de relation **

Se réveiller dans ses bras, Bella adorait ça. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et sourit lorsqu'il gémit et qu'il la serra un peu plus contre son corps. Se réveiller ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- _Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie._

- _Bonjour. _

Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an, dans 9 jours ça ferait un an, et ils étaient tous les deux heureux d'avoir réussi à surmonter toutes les épreuves car en 7 mois, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées.

Edward avait fait une petite dépression, revoyant sans cesse durant des mois son passé et il n'arrivait plus à dormir une nuit sans se réveiller à nouveau avec des sueurs froides. Il avait réussi le test pour être pompier et il travaillait maintenant avec Emmett.

Jasper aidait énormément Edward et Bella était contente qu'il puisse enfin parler de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Ça avait été une période très dur pour tout le monde, Bella en avait beaucoup souffert car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Edward.

Maintenant qu'il gagnait sa vie, qu'il avait un boulot, des papiers et une sécurité sociale, Edward se sentit enfin à sa place. Il avait tout pour bien vivre. Pour Edward, la vie sans Bella ne représentait rien et il avait un peu peur qu'un jour, elle se lasse de lui et décide qu'il était temps de se séparer. Il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Elle était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se lever le matin et de continuer à vivre, il savait que ça allait passer mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait faire sans elle.

- _À quoi tu penses?_

- _À toi. _

Elle lui sourit et caressa sa nuque.

- _Qu'est-ce__ que je ferais sans toi Bella?_

C'était une question qu'il lui posait souvent et à chaque fois elle lui répondait la même chose.

- _Tu n'as pas à penser à ça Edward, je suis là et je ne partirais pas._

- _Les choses peuvent changer, dit-il._

- _Oui mais en mieux. _

- _En mieux? _

Elle hésita puis ne dit rien. Elle pensait peut-être que dans quelques années, ils pourraient avoir un enfant ou même deux et peut-être se marier. Avoir une vie de famille, leur vie de famille.

- _Ce sera dur de faire mieux, tu es toute ma vie, dit-il._

- _Peut être …_

_Allez, jettes-toi à l'eau !_

- _Peut-être qu'un jour … on pourrait avoir un bébé._

Il se figea et ne dit rien. Ils n'avaient que 22 ans mais d'ici 4 ou 5 ans, elle voulait avoir des enfants.

- _Oh ! dit-il._

- _Pas maintenant mais … tu n'as pas envie d'enfants ? _

- _Et toi ?_

- _Oui … j'aimerais bien être maman un jour. _

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de douceur chez quelqu'un. Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait être maman, elle adorait les enfants et c'était une personne tellement douce, gentille et intelligente. Ce qu'il le rendit heureux, c'était qu'elle voulait des enfants avec lui, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais vouloir d'un enfant avec lui, lui prouvait encore une fois à quel point elle était bien avec lui.

- _J'y ai jamais réfléchi, dit-il._

- _Ah non ?_

- _Ben … peut-être une fois mais … je ne suis pas encore prêt Bella … ça fait qu'un an et … je ne suis même pas encore sûr d'aller bien. _

- _Je ne suis pas prête pour maintenant non plus Edward … mais j'aimerais bien un jour … qu'on est, nous aussi, notre propre famille. _

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa le visage tout aussi doucement.

- _On a le temps Edward, ça fait qu'un an que nous sommes ensemble._

- _Dans 9 jours. _

- _Oui. On a tout le temps. _

- _Je t'aime. _

- _Moi aussi je t'aime. _

Edward sortit du lit et s'habilla en vitesse pour aller chercher les croissants et les petits pains au chocolat. Bella prépara la table et fit du café ainsi que du chocolat chaud et pressa les oranges. Ils mangèrent à deux puis débarrassèrent la table ensemble puis prirent une douche.

Avoir Edward derrière elle, occupé de lui frotter le dos, lui donnait toujours des envies de faire l'amour et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Depuis plusieurs mois, Edward avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse, c'était rare qu'ils faisaient l'amour sauvagement. Depuis sa dépression, qui n'était pas totalement guérie, il avait besoin de douceur.

Bella lui donnait toute la douceur dont il avait besoin et à chaque fois, il fut un peu mieux. Chaque jour était mieux, des fois pire que la veille. Bella était là pour lui.

Vers 15h00, Bella décida d'aller faire un tour avec Edward, il avait besoin de sortir un peu et il ne voulait sortir qu'avec elle. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec elle.

- _Tu ne voudrais pas aller au cinéma ce soir? Dit-il._

- _Oui, ce serait bien. On peut aller au restaurant avant, dit-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui. _

Il lui sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir pour leur un an. Apparemment c'était quelque chose d'important pour les filles. Il avait pensé à un bijou ou un restaurant ou encore un diner romantique chez eux et il aurait complètement changé l'appartement avec des roses et des bougies mais à chaque fois, il pensa que ce n'était pas suffisant.

- _Bella ?_

- _Je suis presque prête, cria-t-elle. _

Il sourit et s'assied dans le fauteuil. Ils devaient aller manger au restaurant dans 20 minutes et elle n'était toujours pas prête. Une fois dans le fauteuil, il n'entendit plus rien, tout était calme et il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt avec Bella sur les enfants. Ça lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas être un bon père, il n'avait pratiquement jamais connu le sien et les « pères » qu'il avait eus n'étaient pas des exemples à suivre. Il ne voulait pas avoir honte en face de son fils et il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité sur son passé.

Mais il se dit qu'il manquait peut-être un peu de vie dans cet appartement. Être à deux, c'est génial un moment mais plus tard, Bella voudrait des enfants et il ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de lui offrir. Il devrait aller faire un choix. Partir pour qu'elle soit plus heureuse avec un autre. Cette idée lui broya l'estomac.

- _C'est bon, je suis prête._

Elle mit son manteau et prit son sac. Edward la regarda du haut en bas et sourit. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours.

- _Tu es très jolie._

- _Merci et attends de voir ce que j'ai mis en dessous. _

Elle l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse et elle lui tapa sur les doigts lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains s'infiltrer sous sa robe.

- _Pas maintenant, dit-elle en rigolant._

- _On devrait peut-être annuler, dit-il en mordillant son oreille. _

- _Non, j'ai super faim et … ce sera encore mieux si on attend. _

Elle lui donna un long baiser puis elle quitta l'appartement, Edward derrière elle.

- _Je vais prendre … un apéritif maison et pouvez-vous nous mettre une portion de fromages, dit-elle._

- _Bien sûr. _

- _Je prendrais un soda, merci, dit-il. _

Il prenait des antidépresseurs et il ne pouvait pas prendre de l'alcool avec ça. Elle lui prit les mains et il se sentit bien mieux. Ça lui faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était là.

- _Comment ça va ton boulot? Dit-elle._

- _Ça va. Ça va mieux, ton frère m'aide beaucoup. Il faut encore que je fasse attention. _

En gros, il essayait de sauver tout le monde et un jour, lorsqu'il y avait un incendie, il est entré dans la maison alors que c'était interdit car tout avait presque brulé. Il avait failli mourir et Bella lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'encore une fois comme ça, et il pouvait dormir sur le canapé.

Il aidait aussi une association qui donnait à manger et un lit aux personnes démunies. Il ne pouvait pas louper ce rendez-vous. Tous les mardis à 15h00 jusqu'à 18h00. Ça comptait énormément pour lui et il donnait beaucoup de sa personne.

Jasper lui avait dit que ça lui ferait du bien d'aider un peu les gens comme lui et c'était vrai, Edward se sentait toujours un peu mieux ensuite. Il se rendait utile et il aimait ça.

- _Le mariage est dans deux mois, il faudrait peut-être penser à ce qu'on va acheter pour Rose et Emmett, dit-elle._

- _Tu penses à quoi ? dit-il en prenant un morceau de fromage. _

- _Je sais pas encore, ils ont déjà tout et ce n'est vraiment pas facile. _

Ils mangèrent calmement et discutaient un peu de leur vie et de temps en temps, Edward lui embrassait les mains ou elle lui faisait des petits clins d'œil. Ils étaient ensemble et tout le monde disait « Ils vont très bien ensemble, ils se sont bien trouvés ». Edward souriait à chaque fois en entendant ça et se dit que c'était elle qui l'avait trouvé et c'était grâce à elle qu'aujourd'hui, les gens pouvaient dire ce genre de choses.

Ils marchèrent doucement dans les rues, Edward donna un billet à un vieil homme et reprit Bella dans ses bras, Bella ne disait rien, pour Edward, ces gestes venaient naturellement.

- _Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir quelqu'un te donner un petit peu._

- _Je sais. J'aime quand tu le fais. _

- _Il est là tous les jours et lui, il s'achète vraiment de la nourriture avec l'argent. _

Bella était très fière de lui, il reprenait le dessus doucement. La période noire partait puis revenait mais dans l'ensemble, ils faisaient face tous les deux.

- _Tu veux voir quoi?_

- _Un vieux film, dit-elle. _

- _Et pourquoi une comédie romantique? _

- _Si tu veux. _

- _C'était une blague, je veux un film d'action. _

- _Un vieux film d'action?_

Il rigola mais lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne pouvait pas dire non.

- _D'accord, dit-il._

- _Merci. _

- _Un bon film aussi. _

- _Fais-moi confiance. _

Deux hommes regardèrent Bella du haut en bas et Edward perçut une petite pointe de jalousie mais avant qu'il ait le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, elle était déjà dans les siens et l'embrassait dans le cou.

- _On y va? Ça va?_

- _Oui. Tout va bien. _

Elle lui sourit puis ils partirent chercher les tickets, attendirent quelques minutes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent puis prirent un siège. Bella alla chercher des chips et un soda puis revint, le film commença dix minutes plus tard.

- _Alors tu as aimé? Dit-elle une fois sortie._

- _Oui, c'était très bien. _

Ils rentrèrent à pied et même s'il faisait très froid, ça leur fit du bien de marcher un peu. Une fois à l'appartement, ils prirent un bon bain ensemble et une caresse en amenant une autre fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, nus et mouillés tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, Edward partit courir et laissait un mot pour Bella, qui dormait toujours. Il mit un jogging et un pull et partit. Ça lui faisait du bien de courir, Emmett lui avait dit de faire ça au moins cinq fois par semaine et Jasper lui conseilla la même chose, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Et d'un, il se tenait en forme et de deux, ça l'aidait à évacuer tout le stress et les angoisses et la journée allait toujours, un peu, mieux après ça. Il s'arrêta et prit des croissants pour eux deux et en passant près de la bijouterie, pour la première fois, il s'arrêta.

Il regarda les bagues et se mit à rêver qu'un jour, il ferait sûrement sa demande. Il pensa déjà à la réaction de Bella, il rêva qu'elle pleura et qu'elle lui dit oui, il rêva d'elle, enceinte. Il souffla et reprit sa course. Non, un enfant, ce n'était pas pour maintenant.

**

* * *

**

_coucou ... enfin! oui je sais et je suis désolée mais je suis encore en examen mais j'en profite d'avoir une heure pour vous mettre un petit chapitre ... j'espère que vous avez aimé :) ... le prochain chapitre? mercredi ou jeudi ... il est presque écrit donc voilà._

**PS/ je participe au concours de love lemon in fic donc si vous voulez aller le lire, j'en serais ravie :)**

(site sur mon profil)

a bientôt pour un autre chapitre.


	18. Chapter 19

Bella était occupée à dessiner au boulot mais ses pensées allaient pour Edward, il avait été appelé, juste avant qu'elle ne parte, pour un incendie assez important et il n'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles. Ça l'inquiétait.

- _Alors, vous allez faire quoi pour vos un an ? demanda Rosalie. _

- _Je __ne sais pas encore. _

- _C'est dans deux jours Bella. _

- _On ira peut-être au restaurant et … j'en sais rien Rosalie, dit Bella en dessinant. _

- _Et que prévoi__t Edward ? demanda Alice. _

- _J__E N'EN SAIS RIEN. _

Ses deux amies reculèrent et Bella souffla en déposant son crayon.

- _Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle plus calmement. _

- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

- _Il ne m'a pas encore appelé et … il est au boulot. _

- _Emmett aussi, il va m'appel__er aussi quand ce sera fini ! Ne paniques pas comme ça Bella. _

- _A chaque fois qu'il est au boulot, tu angoisses, dit Alice. _

- _Je déteste ce boulot. _

- _Il rêvait d'être pompier Bella. _

- _Il n'est pas encore prêt. _

- _Bien sûr que si, il est juste mal dans sa peau, il a besoin d'un peu de temps. _

- _J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà passé 50 ans avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il aille bien. _

- _Restes juste avec lui. _

- _La rue, ça ne s'oublie pas du jour au lendemain, rajouta Rosalie. _

- _Je sais. _

Elle souffla et se prit le visage entre les mains, il avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, c'était à nouveau de pire en pire. Il pleurait quelques fois et elle l'avait surpris hier matin, dans la douche, assis et son visage exprimait que tristesse.

- _Et … si vous alliez voir Jasper … à deux. Ça vous aiderez peut-être, suggéra Alice. _

Bella fit un petit signe de tête puis partit prendre un café. Elle s'enferma ensuite dans les toilettes et commença à pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas voir Edward comme ça et son quotidien devenait de plus en plus noir. Edward était dépressif et son passé refaisait surface à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer.

- _Allo ? _

- _Bella, c'est moi. _

- _Tout va bien ?_

- _Oui, oui, c'est fini, je rentre à la maison là. Tu es encore au boulot ?_

- _Oui, je … je termine à 17h00. _

- _Oh d'accord, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? _

- _Heu … j'ai beaucoup de travail en fait. _

- _Ça va ? Tu as une petite voix. _

Elle ferma les yeux et se remit à pleurer. C'est une sensation étrange. On fait tout pour retenir ses larmes mais lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous demande « Ca va ? », on pleure encore plus qu'avant, avec cette envie de dire « Non, y'a rien qui va ».

- _Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- _Rien, dit-elle tout en reniflant … rien, ça va. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, je vais retourner au boulot … à ce soir. Je t'aime. _

- _A ce soir, dit-il doucement. _

Elle culpabilisa et se remit à pleurer. Dans deux jours, ça ferait un an et elle ne savait même pas quoi faire. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était mal. Edward était mal et elle donc, elle était mal également.

Du coté d'Edward, lorsqu'il raccrocha, il s'assied sur le trottoir et soupira. C'était de sa faute tout ça, c'était à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait, des sautes d'humeur qu'il avait, des pleurs qu'elle entendait le matin en passant devant la salle de bain mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, il était à un stade où il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Pourtant, il avait cru au début, que tout irait bien mieux maintenant que Bella était là mais bien vite, le passé refait surface et le passé avant le passé, les familles d'accueil, les coups, les insultes, le manque d'argent puis le froid, la rue, le manque de nourriture, la pitié dans le regard des gens.

C'était tellement ancré dans son esprit qu'il le faisait ressortir sans même y penser. Il n'arrivait même plus à apprécier les caresses de Bella, il n'arrivait plus à apprécier un repas ou même une douche chaude, tout était … étrange. Il se levait, buvait son café, se lavait puis partait au boulot. Il appelait Bella à 11 heures quand il le pouvait puis lui dire que tout allait bien et prendre de ses nouvelles mais à part ça, rien. Un restaurant de temps en temps ou un ciné, pour dire de passer une bonne soirée mais Bella le savait très bien que le lendemain, c'était à nouveau pareil.

- _Edward ? On va boire un verre, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Emmett. _

- _Non, je rentre, je vais … je rentre Emmett. _

Emmett courra vers Edward puis fronça les sourcils.

- _Ça va ?_

- _Ouais, je vais rentrer. _

- _Qu'est-ce__ qui se passe Edward ?_

- _Rien … j'ai juste envie … de rentrer. _

- _D'accord. Dis bonjour à ma sœur. _

- _Je le ferai. _

- _Fais attention sur la route. _

Il décida de prendre le bus pour rentrer puis une fois chez lui, il prit une longue douche avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il regarda les factures qu'il y avait puis se frotta le visage. Il devrait peut-être se raser. Il regarda l'heure. 11h45.

Il prit ses clés et son manteau puis partit voir Bella. Il n'avait pas aimé l'entendre pleurer mais au dernier moment, il s'arrêta chez Jasper.

- _Edward ?_

- _Salut. _

- _Ça va ?_

- _Non. _

- _Rentre. _

- _Tu allais manger ?_

- _Ouais mais c'est bon, rentre. _

Il se mit sur le petit canapé et se frotta le crane en tirant un peu sur ses cheveux.

- _J'ai appelé Bella … elle pleurait. _

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _A cause de moi … je suis bon à rien Jasper, je n'arrive même pas à rendre heureuse une femme. _

Jasper ne dit rien, il voulait qu'Edward se confie mais lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci ne parlait plus, il prit la parole.

- _Imagine … qu'elle était à ta place et que toi … tu étais à la sienne, dit-il doucement. Imagine que tout d'un coup, elle déprime, elle pleure souvent, elle s'enferme dans la chambre pour être seule, qu'elle ne demande plus à faire l'amour ou même sortir avec toi. Tu serais heureux ? Tu serais bien ? Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute mais … c'est normal qu'elle soit comme ça. Et pourquoi à ton avis ?_

- _Parce que je la fais souffrir. _

- _Parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle t'aime Edward et ça lui fait mal de te voir mal. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle n'arrive plus à te suivre. Tu ne lui parles pas ou très peu. _

- _Je sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il ne va pas. C'est juste que je n'ai plus le gout à rien, je n'arrête pas de faire ces cauchemars et … j'ai sans arrêt ce point au cœur … je ne sais pas quoi faire. _

Jasper se mit près de lui.

- _Vous faites quoi pour vos un an ? _

- _Je n'en sais rien. _

- _Et bien je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire … tu vas lui payer un petit weekend … dans une auberge, à la campagne ou n'importe où et vous allez rester à deux. Vous allez faire une longue promenade à deux et le soir, vous cuisinerez, même le plat le plus nul du monde mais vous le ferez à deux. Tu vas lui parler Edward … tu vas lui dire ce qui ne va pas et lorsque tu dormiras et que tu te réveilleras … tu lui diras ton rêve … dans les moindres détails … le lendemain, tu vas prendre une douche avec elle … rien qu'à deux, tranquille puis tu vas revenir ici et tu vas refaire encore et encore la même chose. Tu vas tout lui dire, comme quand tu le fais avec moi et elle va t'aider. _

Edward trouva cette idée complètement … simple et débile mais pourquoi pas … ils ne parlaient plus trop de choses importantes en ce moment.

- _Et où je trouve une campagne ici ? _

- _Je te donne l'adresse. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Alice lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. _

- _Merci. _

Edward parla encore un peu de ce qu'il ressentait et Jasper l'aida du mieux qu'il put. Une fois sorti, Edward réserva deux jours et une nuit dans une petite auberge et fit en sorte que des fleurs furent livrées ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat.

Lorsque Bella entra à 17h40, elle vit Edward dans la cuisine. Elle posa son sac et lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit.

- _Salut, dit-elle. _

- _Salut. _

- _Tu fais quoi ?_

- _Des lasagnes … enfin, j'essaye. _

- _Des lasagnes ? Pour ce soir ? _

- _Oui. Je fais la sauce là. _

- _Je vois ça, dit-elle en souriant. _

Il posa la casserole sur le gaz puis embrassa Bella. Il recula un peu et passa son pouce sur ses joues.

- _Je suis désolé, dit-il._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _De te faire pleurer. _

- _Ce n'est pas toi Ed …_

- _Bien sûr que si et je suis désolé … je fais des efforts tu sais, j'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse. _

- _Je suis heureuse. _

- _Non, ce n'est pas vrai … et … j'ai réservé une chambre dans une petite auberge à 4 heures d'ici pour notre anniversaire. _

- _Une chambre ?_

- _Oui … rien que nous … ça nous fera du bien et … j'ai besoin de parler. _

- _Je serai contente._

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, il trouva à nouveau cette petite chaleur dans le creux de ses reins … il devait lui parler, il devait lui dire ses rêves, ses angoisses, la communication était le meilleur atout pour qu'il s'en sorte.

- _Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures et surtout à cause de moi. _

- _Je vais bien Edward, j'ai juste besoin que tu me parles. _

- _Je … je vais essayer. _

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras un long moment, elle lui frotta la tête et respirait un peu son odeur et savoura ses bras forts autour d'elle. Quant à lui, il savoura cet instant car il savait qu'une fois qu'il allait fermer les yeux cette nuit, le froid, la peur, l'angoisse reviendrait.

- _Je t'aime, dit-il doucement. _

- _Autant que je t'aime Edward. _

Il posa son front contre le sien et elle frotta ses joues.

- _Il faut que je me rase. _

- _Oui, il serait temps, en effet, dit-elle en souriant. _

Il la fit asseoir sur le plan de travail et elle le regarda cuisiner. Elle gouta la sauce et le fit rajouter un peu de sel puis elle l'aida à faire la vaisselle.

- _Quand tu cuisines, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus facile._

- _C'est parfait. _

Il la prit dans ses bras, collant son torse à son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- _Ça te dit un bain ? dit-il. _

- _Oui. _

Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il posa son dos contre la poitrine de Bella. Elle posa une jambe sur le bord de la baignoire et l'autre était sur le ventre d'Edward. Il la caressa tendrement et elle lui massa le crâne.

- _Je vais dormir si tu continues. _

- _Détends-toi._

Mais une fois qu'il se détendit, il commença à s'en dormir et directement, il se vit allongé, mourant presque de froid du à la pluie et au vent glacial, il se vit affamé et trop faible pour se réveiller, il vit la haine dans le regard des gens car il prenait trop de place pour eux, il ressentit surtout la joie de mourir enfin. L'heure était proche, il en avait assez de vivre comme ça, de survivre encore et encore, sans jamais voir la fin.

- _Edward ?_

Il sursauta et décolla même de la poitrine de Bella. Son cœur battait trop vite et sa respiration était saccadée, il s'assied et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il commença à pleurer.

- _Edward ? dit Bella doucement. _

- _J'en peux plus Bella. _

Elle le serra contre elle et posa sa joue contre son dos. Elle détestait le voir comme ça et elle commença à pleurer aussi, mais plus discrètement.

- _C'est toujours le même rêve … le froid, l'angoisse … je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. _

- _Je suis là Edward et ces durs moments, c'est le passé, je te promets que c'est le passé. on va tout faire pour que ça passe. _

- _Je veux plus être dans la rue Bella … je veux plus être seul. _

- _Ça n'arrivera plus … je te le promets. _

Elle embrassa son dos et peu à peu, il se détendit … mais ne s'endormit plus. Ils mangèrent ensemble, pas beaucoup mais ils firent tous les deux un effort.

- _C'est délicieux. _

- _Merci. _

- _Ce weekend nous fera du bien Edward. _

- _Je pense aussi._

- _J'en suis sûre._

Ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir là, ils restèrent tout simplement collés l'un contre l'autre et Bella se réveilla les deux fois où il fit un cauchemar. Il lui expliqua son rêve puis se sentit mieux. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais elle fera tout pour qu'il retrouve le gout à la vie.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :) ... à bientôt **


	19. Chapter 20

Le weekend était enfin là. Edward bouclait sa valise, quant à Bella, elle cherchait encore son petit ensemble bleu. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le fourra dans sa valise et vit un petit sourire sur le visage d'Edward.

- _Quoi ? _

- _C'est très joli._

- _Tu n'étais pas censé le voir. _

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils prirent la route vers 8 heures du matin.

- _Demain ça fera déjà un an … le temps est passé trop vite je trouve, dit-elle. _

- _Un an que tu me supportes. _

- _Un an que je t'aime Edward … je suis heureuse que tu sois dans ma vie. _

- _Tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. _

- _Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre … je sais que tu as encore du mal à croire qu'une personne peut t'aimer à ce point mais c'est mon cas. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre Edward … il faudra que tu t'y fasses … je suis là et j'y reste. _

Il sourit et lui prit la main. Il l'aimait tellement et c'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas encore croire qu'une personne l'aimait à ce point. Elle faisait tellement pour lui et elle lui montrait chaque jour qu'elle l'aimait.

Ça passait par des caresses, des mots d'amour, de l'attention, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, elle voulait qu'il mange toujours à sa faim, elle faisait attention à ce que la maison soit toujours en ordre et le linge fait, pour qu'il ne fasse rien. Elle aimait le couver et il aimait ça. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que c'était un homme et que tous les hommes aiment lorsque leurs femmes prennent soin d'eux. Il aimait se sentir aimer, se sentir chouchouter tout le temps.

Lorsqu'il rentrait du travail, il adorait la voir l'accueillir avec un sourire et l'embrasser. Elle lui prenait son sac, rangeait ses affaires puis faisait le repas du soir. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne ferait pas sa toute sa vie. Ça faisait qu'un an et elle voulait qu'il se sente bien chez lui mais il profitait du moment.

- _J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, dit-il._

- _Je pense qu'on a tous les deux de la chance et je veux être comme ma grand-mère. _

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Elle a vécu toute sa vie avec le même homme. C'était son premier et c'était son dernier et le seul. Elle l'a aimé toute sa vie et elle m'a dit quand j'étais petite, « si tu trouves toi aussi un homme comme ça » en désignant mon grand-père, « alors épouses-le et fais-lui plein de bébés ». _

- _Elle t'a dit ça ?_

- _Oui et c'est elle qui l'a demandé en mariage, ce qui ne se faisait pas à cette époque mais il a dit oui et deux mois plus tard, ma mère venait au monde. Malheureusement, elle a eu un accouchement très difficile et elle n'a plus pu avoir d'autres enfants mais elle est restée avec mon grand père toute sa vie. _

- _Ça a dû être un homme heureux. _

- _Tu parles, ma grand-mère l'aimait plus que sa propre vie, elle faisait tout pour lui et quand tu les voyais, ils étaient toujours l'un près de l'autre. _

Edward remarqua le petit sourire nostalgique de Bella et lui serra la main.

- _C'est toi l'homme de ma vie Edward. _

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, il l'embrassa langoureusement puis reposa sa main sur sa cuisse et sourit.

- _Et tu seras à jamais la seule femme que j'aime. _

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes puis elle lui refit un petit baiser sur la bouche.

- _Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle en lui caressant le visage. _

Il cessa de respirer quelques secondes devant tant d'amour pour lui. Elle le regardait avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux et les larmes qu'elle versa étaient un débordement d'amour pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une femme pourrait l'aimer ainsi.

- _Autant que je t'aime, répondit Edward. _

Après 4 heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge. C'était très luxueux pour une auberge. Un homme, tout en noir vint prendre leurs bagages et un autre rangea leur voiture sur un petit parking.

- _Bonjour, j'ai réservé au nom d'Edward Cullen. _

- _Bonjour, je vais vérifier … oui et Bella Swan._

- _Exact. _

- _Chambre 18. _

L'homme aux bagages demanda de le suivre et une fois dans la chambre, seuls, Bella visita un peu.

- _Le lit est immense, cria-t-elle. _

- _Et il y a un pour trois personnes au moins, dit-il. _

- _On fera des choses coquines dans cette chambre ? demanda-t-elle une fois dans la salle de bain. _

- _Seulement si tu le désires. _

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et lui caressa le torse.

- _Hummm … comme maintenant ? _

- _Et on commence par où ? dit-il. _

Elle ferma la porte et colla son dos sur celle-ci.

- _Sur la porte. _

Il rigola et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il joua quelques secondes avec son pull et le retira avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle fourragea ses cheveux et leur baiser devint plus intense, plus fougueux. Bella adorait lorsqu'Edward était tendre et doux, ce qu'il était depuis sa dépression mais là, il était réellement excité, au point de la prendre sauvagement sur cette porte … son bas-ventre se manifesta lorsqu'elle sentit un début d'érection contre celui-ci.

Elle lui retira son pull puis son t-shirt avant de s'attaquer à son jean, elle passa sa main sur son sexe, encore recouvert de son boxer et sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir. Les baisers d'Edward descendirent dans son cou et il retira avec ses pieds ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir le jean de Bella. Ils se regardèrent et en même temps, ils enlevèrent leur pantalon.

Edward prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains et lui donna un baiser tellement intense que lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle manqua d'air, il lui retira son soutien-gorge avant d'enlever son sous-vêtement puis le sien.

- _Viens là beauté. _

Elle rigola lorsqu'il la porta sur lui et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses reins, ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu et il en profita pour caresser et tirer sur ses tétons sensibles. Ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps, il entra en elle et ils gémirent tous les deux dans le cou de l'autre.

Il commença ses va-et-vient et comme d'habitude, la sauvagerie fit place à la douceur mais Bella n'en voulait pas pour le moment, elle voulait qu'il la prenne rapidement et fortement, encore et encore.

- _Plus vite Edward … s'il te plait. _

Il la regarda dans les yeux et tout en se regardant, il accéléra, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rejeta sa tête en arrière, celle-ci cogna sur la porte et elle enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules d'Edward.

- _Putain. _

- _Edward, dit-elle en gémissant. _

Il reconnaissait cette chaleur dans les reins et au plus il accélérait, au plus il allait fort et peu à peu, il prit un rythme plus que rapide et très sauvage, il la posa entre les deux lavabos et lorsqu'elle posa ses mains derrière elle, lui offrant ainsi sa poitrine, qui bougeait au même rythme que ses coups de rein, il put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et elle gémissait à chaque fois qu'il entrait en elle. Ils étaient en sueur tous les deux et le pouce d'Edward trouva facilement le clitoris de Bella lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir en elle. Elle se resserra tellement fort autour de lui qu'il cria son prénom lorsqu'il jouit. Elle le suivit immédiatement et dut se tenir au cou d'Edward pour ne pas tomber.

- _La prochaine fois, c'est le lit, dit-elle. _

- _Comme tu veux. _

- _C'est plus confortable. _

Il rigola puis lui mit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- _J'aime bien quand … on fait l'amour … comme ça, dit-elle gênée. _

- _Comme quoi ? _

- _Et bien tu vois … _

- _Contre une porte. _

- _Je voulais dire sauvagement, dit-elle, toute rouge en baissant la tête. _

- _Oh moi aussi j'aime ça, dit-il doucement à l'oreille, comme un secret. _

Elle rougit encore plus et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- _Mais j'aime aussi la douceur, dit-elle. _

- _Je sais que je ne suis pas très … sauvage ces temps-ci. _

- _J'aime ta tendresse Edward. _

- _Mais tu aimes aussi quand c'est fougueux. _

- _Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle. _

Il la porta sur lui et quitta la salle de bain pour la placer au milieu du lit. Il se mit à genoux entre ses cuisses et lui écarta largement les jambes, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et sa respiration se fit hachée lorsqu'elle le vit se pencher vers son sexe, il lui donna quelques coups de langue avant de remonter lentement sur son corps et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- _Retourne-toi. _

Elle gémit et se mit directement à quatre pattes contre lui, il la chauffa un peu en la caressant du haut en bas et pinça ses tétons entre ses doigts … lorsqu'il fut à nouveau prêt pour elle, il lui donna une petite fessée et en voyant qu'elle gémit et qu'elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, il entra d'un coup et serra ses fesses d'une façon possessive.

- _Oh Edward. _

Il lui donna des coups de reins brusques et rapides et se surprit lui-même à aimer la sensation de dominer ainsi sa partenaire. Bella n'avait jamais connu ça et elle criait à chaque fois qu'il allait fort en elle. Elle dut se mettre sur les avant-bras au bout de quelques minutes car ses bras ne la soutenaient plus.

Elle bougea avec lui et gémit lorsqu'elle l'entendit jurer, des râles de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche et elle mouilla encore plus, si c'était possible. Il s'appuya sur le mur en face de lui et continua d'aller et venir en elle encore et encore, de plus en plus vite. Il lui caressa son sein puis vers la fin … il titilla son clitoris fortement et ils vinrent presque en même temps … ils retombèrent chacun sur le lit et à part la respiration de l'autre, rien ne perturbait le silence de la pièce.

- _Il faudra attendre pour une troisième fois, dit-elle encore haletante. _

- _Oui … je suis d'accord._

Il était sur le ventre et il sourit lorsqu'elle l'embrassa dans le dos. Elle lui caressa les fesses puis remonta lentement.

- _Un Edward dominant, je n'avais jamais vu ça, dit-elle au bout de dix minutes. _

- _J'ai été trop brusque ?_

- _Non, j'ai adoré. _

Elle se blottit contre lui, passant une de ses jambes entre les siennes et il les recouvrit de la couette.

- _Dis-moi un de tes fantasmes, dit-elle tout à coup. _

Il sembla gêné et ne dit rien.

- _Tu n'as pas de fantasme ? On n'a pas fait tant de choses que ça pourtant. _

- _J'en sais rien, j'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. _

- _Ah non ?_

- _Toi oui. _

- _Hum hum. _

- _C'est quoi ton fantasme ?_

- _Mes fantasmes, dit-elle. _

Il fut surpris mais sourit en la voyant si détendue. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment de sexe, ils faisaient l'amour mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça.

- _Je veux que tu mettes ton uniforme, que tu sonnes à la porte et que j'ouvre … je veux que tu lances une phrase bidon genre « je suis venu éteindre le feu, mademoiselle » ou … rigole pas … _

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et rire lui fit du bien, il ne savait pas qu'elle rêvait de ça, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps s'il avait su ça.

- _Ok quoi d'autre ?_

- _Non, tu vas encore rigoler, dit-elle boudeuse. _

- _Mais non, dis-le-moi. Allez. Je ne rigolerais pas et je le ferais si tu veux. _

- _C'est vrai ?_

- _Oui. Dis-moi. _

- _Je veux faire l'amour dans un ascenseur, sur une machine à laver, dans une cabine d'essayage, sur un camion de pompier et … voilà. _

- _Et quoi ? _

- _Non rien. _

- _Je ferais tout ça si tu me dis le « et ». _

Elle rougit et il sut qu'elle était plus que gênée de lui avouer, il craignait le pire.

- _Et bien … on pourrait pimenter un peu avec … de la nourriture ou des sex toys. _

Elle avait dit le dernier mot tellement bas qu'il cru qu'il avait mal compris mais vu comment elle rougissait, il sut que non.

- _Hum … d'accord. On peut fait ça. _

Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- _C'est vrai ? _

- _Ben … oui. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? On est un couple et … comme tu dis, on n'a pas fait tant de choses que ça … ça nous ferait surement du bien de faire ça et j'imagine trente secondes, du chocolat ou de la chantilly sur ton corps … hummm. _

Elle ressentit à nouveau l'excitation de tout à l'heure et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était en dépression et pour une fois, il oublia un peu son passé. Il devait arrêter d'être malheureux tout le temps, surtout avec Bella.

- _Et toi ? dit-elle. _

- _Heu … _

- _Allez, j'ai dit plein de trucs, moi. _

- _J'ai toujours eu un faible pour … _

- _Pour quoi ? _

- _Les secrétaires. Tu sais avec une petite jupe cintrée et … le petit chemisier blanc. _

- _Avec ou sans culotte ? dit-elle coquine. _

- _Sans. _

Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre et se frotta à lui sans retenue.

- _Rien d'autre ? _

- _J'aime bien être surpris. _

- _Comment ça ? _

- _Y'a__ six mois, pendant qu'on dinait chez Alice … je sortais des toilettes et tu m'as masturbé dans le couloir. C'était un risque mais j'ai aimé ça. _

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il aimait ça. C'était bon à savoir.

- _Hum … ok. Je retiens l'information. _

Il lui caressa la cuisse et elle en profita pour se mettre sur lui, elle l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant sa langue avec la sienne avant de le faire entrer en elle. Ils gémirent tous les deux sur la bouche de l'autre avant qu'elle entame un mouvement lent … puis plus rapide … puis il la renversa sur le dos et posa une de ses jambes sur son épaule avant de la prendre comme elle en avait envie … fort et rapide.

- _J'ai trop faim, dit-elle une fois qu'ils eurent pris une douche ensemble. _

- _Je suis tout à toi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. _

Elle se sentit à nouveau excitée et passa son index sur son torse.

- _Toi, je te garde pour le dessert. _

- _Vilaine fille. _

Il lui prit la main et ils partirent manger, il y avait un restaurant à l'auberge et ils mangèrent pour quatre avant de remonter et regarder un film. Puis Bella lui fit un massage du dos, alternant caresses et massages plus poussés.

Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois, mais cette fois-là. Ce fut tendre et doux, chaud et intense. Puis ils s'endormirent et vers trois heures du matin, Bella se réveilla en entendant les pleurs d'Edward dans la salle de bain et l'eau de la douche couler.

* * *

**Coucou les gens ... voilà un nouveau chapitre ... du lemon et un moment calme ... j'ai déjà écrit la suite et ça va aller de mieux en mieux entre eux ... un peu de patience :) **

**merci de me suivre et merci pour vos commentaires sur le forum "love lemon in fic" ... (je participe au concours) :) **


	20. Chapter 21

Ce cauchemar avait été horrible, il sentait encore le froid au fond de ses tripes. Il en tremblait encore. Il pleurait dans la douche et espérait de tout cœur que Bella ne l'entende pas mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il la vit, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il culpabilisa encore plus car c'était leur weekend et c'était justement fait pour se détendre et être avec l'autre. La journée et la soirée avaient été plus que parfaites et ils avaient enfin pu faire l'amour naturellement, sans penser à autre chose.

- _Edward. _

Elle éteignit l'eau et lui passa un peignoir blanc, chaud et doux. Il le mit et sortit de la douche. Elle sécha ses cheveux et au lieu de l'emmener dans le lit, elle l'emmena dans le fauteuil juste en face.

- _Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il, épuisé par ses rêves et ses pleurs. _

- _Ce n'est rien, on est aussi ici pour avancer et discuter lorsque ça ne va pas. _

- _Ces rêves ne s'arrêtent pas. _

- _De quoi ça parle ? _

- _De la rue, de … du froid, des angoisses, des … merde. _

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui caressa tendrement le crane.

- _Je suis là. _

- _J'ai tellement peur d'y retourner Bella. _

- _Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Je comprends que c'est dur mais … s'il te plait, ne pense pas à ça. Tu es avec moi, on a un appartement, on a chacun__ un boulot et tout va bien. _

- _J'y arrive pas, autant que la journée, j'y arrive et lorsque je suis avec toi, j'arrive même à ne plus penser à la rue, autant lorsque je ferme les yeux, tout me revient. _

Elle le rassura du mieux qu'elle put, puis ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et peu à peu, après plusieurs minutes de caresses pour qu'il se calme, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Elle soupira et s'endormit également.

Tout le weekend fut comme ça, la journée, ils firent des choses à deux, ils firent l'amour aussi, souvent mais une fois la nuit, elle dut se réveiller trois fois pour le calmer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et chercha quelque chose pour qu'il arrête de penser comme ça mais elle ne trouva rien.

- _Je suis désolé, dit-il sur la route du retour. _

- _Pourquoi ? _

- _Pour ce weekend._

- _J'ai adoré Edward, on a pu être ensemble et … on a bien discuté, franchement, c'était parfait. _

Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et il la serra fort entre les siennes. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, il n'était pas encore tout à fait bien mais grâce à elle, grâce à ce weekend, il était un peu plus soulagé, elle comprenait ses douleurs et elle avait toujours été là, comme à son habitude.

- _Au fait, on fête où Noël ? demanda-t-il._

- _Chez Rosalie et Emmett. _

- _On leur offre quoi ?_

- _Je pense prendre une séance de massage pour eux deux. Rosalie adore les instituts de beauté et Emmett … ça lui fera du bien. _

- _Et pour leur mariage ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien du tout, j'avais pensé contribuer pour leur voyage de noces car il coute très cher et Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle allait mettre tout l'argent qu'elle aurait pour le voyage et se faire plaisir là-bas. _

- _Oui, c'est une bonne idée. _

Une fois rentrés, Bella fit la lessive puis elle commanda une pizza pour le soir. Elle se réveilla durant la nuit en le sentant bouger mais il ne se réveilla pas. Elle lui caressait le dos et il se calma.

Le lendemain, pendant qu'Edward était au boulot, Bella partit chercher le bon pour le cadeau de Rose et Emmett, pour Noël. Elle était en vacances et donc, elle avait tout le temps pour faire un peu de shopping.

Elle en profita pour entrer dans sa boutique préférée, là où toutes les crèmes, les huiles et autres choses y étaient exposées. Elle prit sa crème et une huile de massage. Elle trouva dans un coin, du chocolat en pot. « Croquer la vie à pleines dents » était écrit sur l'emballage.

- _Je peux vous aider ? demanda la vendeuse. _

- _Heu … non, je pense prendre ça. _

- _Excellent choix. Nous avons une aussi une huile chauffante, elle se vend très bien en période de fêtes. _

- _Et ça chauffe fort ? _

- _Non, c'est parfait pour pimenter un peu votre vie sexuelle. _

Bella pensa qu'elle s'était trompé de magasin et qu'elle avait atterrit dans un sex-shop mais non, la vendeuse était toujours la même.

- _Oh et bien … je vais tenter. _

- _Je vous la rapporte. _

- _Merci. _

Bella en profita pour prendre quelques produits de beauté, ainsi que du shampooing, gel douche, savon et dentifrice puis paya le tout.

- _Bonne journée. _

- _A vous aussi, merci. _

Bella s'arrêta ensuite dans une boutique de lingerie. Elle flasha sur un ensemble avec corset et porte-jarretelle. Elle entra et le prit. Elle n'avait pas pu mettre son petit ensemble bleu durant le weekend, elle n'avait pas eu le temps et le soir, Edward n'était pas bien.

Elle entra dans l'institut et vu qu'elle avait 30 minutes, elle patienta et se fit épiler le maillot, avant les fêtes, c'est toujours bien. Puis elle prit le cadeau pour Rose et son frère et marcha encore un peu. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le centre pour SDF.

Elle traversa la rue et entra, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci.

- _Bonjour. _

Elle sursauta et posa sa main sur son cœur.

- _Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, dit une femme. _

- _Oh c'est rien. _

- _Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

Quand elle vit la salle pleine de chaises et de tables, elle demanda :

- _Il se passe quoi ici ?_

- _C'est pour le Nouvel An. On fait tous les ans un petit souper. _

- _Oh et tout le monde est le bienvenu. _

- _Et bien, c'est surtout les sans-abris et ceux qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de se payer un repas. _

- _Oui bien sûr. Heu … est-ce que … on peut venir aider ? Je veux dire, il vous faut toujours des bénévoles non ? _

- _Oui, en effet, les bénévoles se font rares._

Elle regarda un peu la salle puis la femme lui demanda :

- _Vous voulez venir aider ?_

- _Oui, mon petit ami … était … enfin il était …_

- _SDF._

- _Oui et … je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de venir et … de voir un peu des gens. _

- _Il y a des personnes qui étaient sans logement et qui maintenant vivent à nouveau normalement qui viendront, il pourrait peut-être leur parler. _

- _Ce serait bien en effet. _

- _Je peux avoir votre nom ?_

- _Oh bien sûr, Bella Swan. _

- _Et moi c'est Camilla. _

- _Enchanté. Est-ce qu'on peut faire un … don ou quelque chose comme ça ? _

- _Oui. Il nous manque un peu d'argent pour le Nouvel An mais on essaye toujours de se débrouiller. _

Bella promit de revenir et elle partit à la banque, elle demanda à son banquier de retirer une grosse somme d'argent, environ 2000$ puis elle retourna au centre. Elle donna l'enveloppe.

- _C'est beaucoup d'argent. _

- _Je suis sûre que vous allez faire au mieux. _

- _Ça va nous aider, on pourra peut-être prendre des couvertures pour ceux qui dormiront ici. Il en manque à chaque fois. _

- _Ce serait bien oui. _

Elles parlèrent encore deux bonnes heures ensemble et Camilla proposa à Bella différents menus et Bella passa un agréable moment. Deux sans-abris arrivèrent, frigorifiés et affamés, Camilla leur donna une soupe à l'un et un chocolat chaud à l'autre et ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises avec deux couvertures.

- _Ça arrive souvent. _

- _Je n'aime pas voir ça. _

- _C'est parce que vous vous imaginez votre petit ami. _

- _Oui. La première fois que je l'ai vu … mon dieu, j'ai cru qu'il avait 70 ans et qu'il allait bientôt mourir. _

- _La rue change très vite les gens. _

- _Oui, j'ai vu ça. _

Camilla était aussi une ancienne SDF et elle parla longuement des deux années de galère après avoir trouvé un appartement, les cauchemars, les insomnies, …

- _Et maintenant ? _

- _Je vais mieux, peu à peu, on apprend à vivre dans … le confort et peu à peu, on prend confiance. _

Vers 17h00, Bella reçut un message d'Edward, comme quoi qu'il était juste rentré et qu'il s'inquiétait.

- _Je dois y aller. _

- _On se voit pour le Nouvel An ?_

- _Oui, on vient pour quelle heure ?_

- _Oh disons 18 heures, ça vous va ?_

- _Oui, très bien. On sera là. _

- _Bonne soirée Bella. _

- _A vous aussi. _

Elle courut presque jusqu'à l'appartement et au moment où elle ferma la porte, une averse tomba.

- _Edward ?_

- _Je suis là. _

Il sortit de la cuisine et souriait.

- _Ça va ? dit-elle. _

- _Oui, tu étais où ?_

- _En ville, j'ai été un peu plus longue que prévu. _

- _C'est rien, ça va ?_

- _Oui. _

- _C'est quoi tout ça ? dit-il en montrant les sacs. _

- _Tu verras ce soir ou demain soir, dit-elle en partant dans la chambre. _

- _Ce sont des dessous sexy ? cria-t-il. _

- _Peut-être. _

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, elle se retourna et sourit.

- _Au fait … heu … pour le Nouvel An, je sais que tu voulais être … seuls, enfin juste tous les deux mais …_

- _Ne me dis pas qu'on sort avec ton frère en boîte ? _

- _Non. _

- _Ouf. _

Elle s'assied sur le lit et lui demanda de venir près d'elle en tapant sur le matelas.

- _Tu me fais peur Bella. _

- _J'ai été au centre pour les sans-abris cette après-midi. _

Son visage changea un peu et il regarda le sol.

- _Et ?_

- _On va fêter le Nouvel An là-bas. _

- _Non. _

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? _

- _Je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. _

- _J'ai déjà dit qu'on ira bénévolement pour aider … c'est toi-même qui me dis que tu aimes aider. _

- _Pas le nouvel an Bella. _

Il se leva et quitta la chambre mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau cette fois-ci.

- _Et bien moi je pense que ça te ferait du bien. _

- _Pourquoi faire ? Pour parler ? _

- _Et bien oui, pourquoi pas ? _

- _J'ai juste envie qu'on passe une soirée … tous les deux. _

- _J'ai déjà fait un chèque et … on va y aller. _

- _Je n'irai pas, vas-y toi. _

- _Tu es une tête de mule. _

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, dit-il un peu plus fort. _

Elle retourna dans la chambre, rangea ses vêtements et les crèmes bien au fond de son tiroir et claqua la porte. Elle prépara le repas et fit une assiette pour Edward.

- _Tu ne manges pas ? _

- _J'ai pas faim. _

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit une douche avant de ressortir et de se mettre devant la télé. Elle, qui espérait passer une bonne soirée et une bonne année. Elle était sûre que ça lui ferait du bien.

- _Je n'aime pas qu'on se fâche, dit-il. _

Elle haussa les épaules et zappa rapidement.

- _Tu vas me faire la gueule parce que … je ne veux pas venir ? _

- _Tu aides tous les mardis à donner de la soupe mais là, pour le Nouvel An, tu ne veux pas ? Je ne comprends pas Edward. _

Il baissa la tête et souffla.

- _J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. _

- _Je serai là et il y aura d'autres personnes dans ton cas, ils pourront peut-être t'aider. _

- _Ça me fout toujours les boules de retourner là-bas. _

Elle ne résista pas longtemps à se mettre sur ses genoux et le prendre dans ses bras.

- _Je serai là. On ne restera pas longtemps, on mange, on aide, on se dit « bonne année » et on file. _

- _J'avais prévu une soirée romantique. _

- _Ce n'est pas vrai !_

- _Ben maintenant, je la prévois. _

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis sur la mâchoire, remontant lentement vers ses lèvres.

- _S'il te plait. _

- _Bella, souffla-t-il._

Elle mit son visage dans son cou et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant sa langue tracer une petite ligne humide sur sa peau et le caressa avec plus d'envie.

- _S'il te plait, dit-elle doucement à l'oreille. _

- _Tu veux que je craque et tu prends le sexe pour me faire craquer. _

- _Et ça marche ?_

- _Il me faudra bien plus que ça. _

Elle sauta de ses genoux et courut vers la chambre.

- _Tu vas où ? _

- _Reste là. _

Elle se changea rapidement et mis les bas, le porte-jarretelle, le corset et se parfuma rapidement, elle défit ses cheveux et mit juste une pince pour les retenir et osa même de mettre ses talons aiguilles. Elle mit son peignoir en soie et se posta devant lui.

Elle se mit entre ses cuisses et il sourit.

- _Tu veux voir ce qu'il y a en dessous ? dit-elle. _

- _Hum hum. _

- _Tu viendras avec moi au centre ? _

- _C'est du chantage._

- _Et ça marche. _

Il voulait dire « non » mais il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose de sexy en dessous et elle n'avait jamais vraiment mit ce genre de choses.

- _Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il en retira la corde qui retenait les pans du peignoir mais Bella le ferma avec ses mains. _

- _Non, ce serait trop facile, tu me diras non après avoir fait l'amour. _

Il souffla et posa son visage sur le ventre de Bella, elle sentait bon, tellement bon. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, elle faisait tout ça pour lui, pour qu'il aille mieux par la suite.

- _D'accord, on ira. _

- _Tu promets ?_

- _Oui. _

- _Oui quoi ? _

- _Oui je promets petite chipie. _

Elle sourit et elle le laissa ouvrir le peignoir. Elle fit glisser celui-ci le long de ses bras et fut très heureuse du visage d'Edward. Il posa son dos sur le fauteuil et la regarda du haut en bas.

- _Tu as dit que tu aimais être surpris. _

- _Tu es … sexy. Vachement sexy. _

- _Hum … merci. _

Il regarda son porte-jarretelle et la partie nue, entre ses bas et son sous-vêtement et la caressa. Il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux et continua de la caresser.

- _Tu aimes ? _

- _Oh oui … j'adore … j'ai envie de toi. _

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il se leva avec elle avant de la poser sur le tapis. C'était un tapis doux, blanc en laine. Edward lui retira juste son shorty et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

- _Tu comptes te déshabiller ? demanda Bella. _

- _Hum … oui … après. _

Edward embrassa le sexe, juste épilé de Bella et apprécia la douceur celui-ci.

- _Après quoi ? dit-elle en gémissant. _

- _Après, dit-il simplement. _

Il s'allongea complètement sur le tapis et embrassa à nouveau la cuisse de Bella, caressant doucement sa hanche puis fit la même chose avec l'autre cuisse … il frotta sa joue contre son bas avant d'embrasser tendrement l'aine de sa compagne.

Bella posa sa tête sur le tapis et respira lourdement, elle ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux d'Edward d'une main et les siens de l'autre. Elle s'arqua un peu et gémit lorsqu'il souffla sur son sexe chaud et à présent, plus qu'humide.

- _Edward … tu comptes faire ça pendant combien de temps ? _

- _J'aime prendre mon temps, dit-il en embrassant son bas ventre. _

- _Je vais mourir si tu continues … mmmm … comme ça. _

Il la trouva tellement sexy comme ça, ainsi offerte. Il apprécia le moment mais cessa de la torturer en posant sa bouche sur son sexe, il humidifia un peu son doigt et Bella gémit en le voyant faire … puis il entra un et très vite, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune difficulté à y entrer, il entra un deuxième doigt et fit des lents mouvements en elle avant de mettre sa langue sur ses petites lèvres … du bout de la langue, il monta et descendit lentement … il adorait l'entendre gémir son prénom et il savait qu'elle essayait de se retenir pour ne pas crier.

- _Edward … EDWARD. _

Il rigola et arrêta réellement de la torturer et accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts en elle et de sa langue puis ses doigts partirent trouver son clitoris et elle gémit longuement en serrant un peu plus fort les poils du tapis et les cheveux d'Edward.

Puis il écarta ses cuisses un peu plus et passa ses bras autour de ceux-ci. Il lui fit plaisir juste avec sa langue et Bella s'arqua en voyant sa tête bouger entre ses jambes. Edward sentit la chaleur émaner d'elle … il avait tellement envie de la prendre là, maintenant mais il voulait la faire jouir ainsi … juste avec sa langue.

- _AAAHHH … aaah putain. _

Elle tremblait sous lui et ses cuisses lui serrèrent la tête un peu plus, il prit fermement ses fesses entre ses mains et dans un dernier coup de langue, elle jouit sur sa bouche … puis se détendit mais sa respiration ne s'arrêta pas là.

- _Oh merde … je sais plus bouger. _

Il se mit doucement sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, il commençait réellement à avoir mal car il était encore serré dans son boxer. Il bougea un peu son bassin contre celui de Bella et gémit tout en l'embrassant … il se détendit vraiment lorsqu'elle lui caressa le dos et le crâne.

- _C'était génial, dit-elle doucement à son oreille. _

Il sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement … Bella fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses puis lentement, elle abaissa le boxer d'Edward et il gémit lorsque son sexe fut libéré … elle le caressa un peu puis le poussa sur le dos.

- _J'ai envie de toi, dit-il haletant. _

- _Après, dit-elle sur sa bouche. _

- _Après quoi ? _

Elle sourit et mordilla son téton.

- _Après. _

Elle descendit lentement sur son torse puis sur son ventre et lécha le tour de son nombril avant d'embrasser de doux baisers son bas ventre, elle lécha le petit V qui apparaissait et suivit la ligne qui l'amena directement vers … ce sexe qu'elle aimait tant.

Edward comprit maintenant la torture qu'il avait faite à Bella un peu plus tôt, jamais plus il le ferait, elle se vengeait toujours après.

- _Bella. _

Il sortit tout l'air de ses poumons lorsqu'il sentit sa langue, chaude et humide sur son gland et leva un peu le bassin mais elle le retira de sa bouche et lécha toute sa longueur avant de relever les yeux sur lui et de prendre la moitié en bouche, elle gémit autour de son sexe et ça le fit presque venir.

_- Putain._

Elle le prit à chaque fois un peu plus puis caressa ses bourses plus fermement, il avait la respiration hachée et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sa main partit d'elle-même dans ses cheveux et il lui donna un rythme un peu plus soutenu, elle le laissa faire et il trouva rien de plus excitant … la voir bouger de haut en bas, s'activant toujours un peu plus vite ou plus fort autour de son sexe … le fit jouir … elle ne fut pas surprise et une fois qu'il se détendit … elle remonta lentement et le caressa durant de longues minutes.

_- Et maintenant ? dit-elle en descendant sa main vers son sexe à elle._

Il la regarda faire et fut surpris de voir son sexe à nouveau au garde à vous. Il embrassa sa main et la retira avant de se remettre entre ses cuisses, elle l'encerclait avec ses jambes et il entra en elle sans attendre, il posa une de ses jambes sur son épaule et la fit jouir à nouveau … et encore une fois dans le lit … il ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit là …

* * *

**coucou les gens ... je ne voulais pas partir sans mettre un nouveau chapitre car le week end, je ne peux pas le faire, je n'ai pas le temps :s ... donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :) ... a bientôt :-)**

**n'oubliez pas que l'on peut voter pour le meilleur OS sur love lemon in fic à partir du 15 février et que je me suis inscrite ... je vous invite donc à aller lire mon OS (juste pour une nuit et pour la vie) merci beaucoup.**


	21. Chapter 22

Edward mit sa veste puis prit les clés de la voiture.

- _Bella ? _

- _J'arrive, cria-t-elle. _

- _Je te parle pas des bouchons qu'on va avoir, on va être en retard chez ton frère. _

- _J'arrive. _

Elle arriva en courant de la chambre et mit ses chaussures puis chercha partout sa veste. Edward lui passa et elle lui sourit.

- _Je suis comment ? _

- _Parfaite. _

- _Tu n'as même pas regardé. _

Il se tourna et souleva sa jupe, elle avait mit son petit ensemble bleu nuit.

- _Parfaite. _

- _Je te parlais de ma robe. _

- _Oh très jolie. _

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis mit sa veste et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Comme Edward l'avait dit, ils arrivèrent 20 minutes en retard.

- _Tu as pris le cadeau ? demanda Edward. _

- _Oui. _

Bella frappa à la porte et Edward posa sa main sur ses fesses.

- _Tu es magnifique ce soir, dit-il doucement à l'oreille de Bella. _

- _Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi. _

Il l'embrassa et au même moment, Rosalie ouvrit la porte.

- _Ah enfin ! _

- _Désolée, c'est vraiment la merde sur les routes, dit Bella. _

- _Jacob et Paul sont déjà là, eux. _

- _Ils vivent à cinq minutes d'ici, eux. _

Bella embrassa son frère et le serra dans ses bras avant de dire bonjour à Jacob puis à Paul.

- _J'adore tes chaussures, dit Jacob._

- _Merci, ne dis pas le prix à Edward, il va me tuer. _

- _D'accord. _

Jacob serra la main d'Edward et le regarda de haut en bas.

- _Est-ce qu'il connait le prix de ses chaussures ? demanda Jacob à Bella doucement. _

- _Non. _

- _Hum … elles coûtent plus cher que les tiennes. _

- _Il en n'avait plus. _

- _C'est ça. _

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Alice, comme à son habitude, abhorrait une magnifique robe avec des chaussures hors de prix, qu'elle ne dit pas à Edward.

Ils prirent l'apéritif ensemble puis parlèrent de leurs vies et de leurs projets pour le Nouvel An … puis ils mangèrent l'entrée et entre deux, Rosalie ouvrit le cadeau de Bella, elle la remercia et Emmett également … Alice avait acheté un magnifique sac de la dernière collection Louis Vuitton et Bella vit le regard d'Edward changer.

Il n'aimait pas dépenser l'argent pour quelque chose d'aussi … inutile disait-il. Bella lui prit la main et l'embrassa avant d'aider Rosalie pour mettre la table, afin de manger le repas principal … puis le dessert arriva. Emmett et Alice mettaient l'ambiance et Edward parlait un peu avec Rosalie pendant que Jasper essayait de calmer sa petite amie.

- _Heu … nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Emmett. _

Tout le monde se tut et Rosalie sourit à Emmett.

- _On va se marier dans deux mois, ça vous le savez mais … je suis enceinte. _

Le silence. Emmett embrassa sa future femme puis Alice et Bella eurent un cri de joie, qui fit rire Jasper et Edward.

- _Oh mon dieu, félicitations, dit Bella. _

- _Merci. _

- _Depuis combien de temps ? _

- _Ça fait 10 semaines, j'ai eu les résultats il y a deux jours, mais … on voulait attendre Noël pour vous l'annoncer. _

- _On pensait le faire pendant la lune de miel, dit Emmett. _

- _C'est toujours quand on n'y croit plus trop que ça vient, dit Rosalie. _

Bella serra très fort son frère puis Rosalie et tout le monde félicita les futurs parents. Après toutes ces années, ils pourront, eux aussi, être heureux avec un petit bébé.

- _Pour la robe, il faudra la réajuster, dit Rosalie._

- _Tu seras parfaite, dit Emmett en touchant le ventre de Rosalie. _

Edward eut la sensation bizarre que lui aussi, peut-être plus tard, il pourrait toucher le ventre de Bella comme ça.

- _Il faut que j'attende les trois mois pour être sûre dit Rosalie. _

- _Oui, mais tout ira bien, dit Jasper. _

- _J'espère. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend ça. _

Emmett regardait Rosalie avec des grands yeux, il était fier d'elle et ça se voyait. Edward regarda Bella, elle semblait si heureuse pour son frère.

- _Un mini Swan. _

- _Et ouais … je vais vous faire plein de minis Swan. _

- _On va commencer avec un Emmett, dit Rosalie. _

- _Je veux plein de bébés avec toi … _

Elle rigola et rougit en touchant son ventre. C'était surement ça « aller de l'avant ». Construire peu à peu un foyer, une famille … aimer la femme qui se trouve à vos côtés pour le restant de vos jours et tout faire pour que votre couple reste uni.

Ils étaient trop jeunes et Edward n'était pas prêt à avoir un enfant mais peu à peu, il se vit de plus en plus papa … peut-être même mari … et dans plusieurs années, peut-être grand-père.

- _Nous allons y aller, dit Bella vers 2 heures du matin. _

- _Oui, nous aussi. _

Ils avaient tous aidés Rosalie à nettoyer la table et après avoir dit au revoir, Edward et Bella partirent chez eux. Bella enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et il en fit de même. Ils mirent leurs pyjamas et allèrent dans leur lit.

- _J'ai passé une bonne soirée, dit Bella. _

- _Moi aussi. _

Edward ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et lui tendit le petit cadeau qu'il avait acheté et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle lui tendit un cadeau également.

- _Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau mais … _

- _Merci, dit-elle. _

- _De rien. J'espère que tu aimeras. _

- _Et ça c'est pour toi. _

Elle l'ouvrit en premier et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le bracelet. Elle avait un collier qui lui venait de sa mère et qu'elle ne quittait jamais, il ne voulait pas en acheter un aussi.

- _Il est magnifique, Edward. _

- _Je suis content qu'il te plaise. _

Or blanc, deux petits bracelets très fins qui s'entrecroisaient.

- _Tu me le mets ?_

- _Oui. _

Il embrassa son poignet une fois mit et elle lui sourit puis il l'embrassa, il avait dû économiser longtemps, environ 6 mois pour ça mais ça valait le coup. Il payait une partie du loyer, une partie des factures et après ça, il n'avait plus beaucoup mais il y était arrivé.

Il ouvrit le sien et sourit en voyant ce que c'était.

- _J'ai pensé que … ce serait le meilleur moyen pour parler … _

Un journal intime, couverture en cuir avec un stylo qui valait sûrement une fortune mais il adorait. Enfin quelque chose à lui, pour s'exprimer, pour écrire, pour mettre sur papier tout ce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

- _C'est parfait Bella. _

- _Je t'aime Edward et je ferais tout pour que tu ailles mieux. _

- _Je n'ai jamais eu de journal intime. _

- _Et bien maintenant, tu en as un … et quand celui-ci sera plein, on en achètera un autre et un autre … il parait que c'est libérateur. _

Il posa le journal sur la table de chevet et s'allongea avec elle, il remonta un peu le t-shirt avec lequel elle dormait et lui caressa tendrement les cuisses puis le ventre.

- _Joyeux Noël ma Bella. _

- _Joyeux Noël. _

- _Je veux passer tous mes Noëls avec toi, dit-il. _

Elle lui caressa amoureusement le visage puis glissa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de passer une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

- _Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait de le faire, dit-elle. _

Lentement, il se retrouva sur elle et ils firent l'amour, tendrement et amoureusement.

Nouvel An était déjà là, seulement une semaine plus tard et Edward angoissait un peu, il ne voulait pas y aller mais Bella lui avait faire promettre d'y aller avec elle.

- _Allons-y, dit-elle. _

Ils prirent la voiture et une fois là-bas, il y avait déjà plein de monde. Il faisait très froid et il avait neigé toute la semaine. Les températures atteignirent les – 6° et tous les sans-abris courraient pour avoir un lit pour la nuit.

- _Oh bonsoir Bella. _

- _Bonsoir. Camilla, je te présente Edward. _

- _Enchantée, j'ai entendu parler de vous. _

Edward fit un regard sérieux à Bella et prit la main que Camilla lui tendit.

- _Enchanté, dit-il. _

- _Venez avec moi. _

Bella et Edward se mirent directement au boulot, Bella s'occupait de la soupe et Edward dressa les dernières assiettes de crudités.

- _Je suis déjà venu manger ici, dit-il à Bella. _

- _Et bien maintenant, c'est toi qui fais à manger pour eux. _

- _Oui. _

Il sourit et mit un peu de salade dans une assiette. Vers 19h00, les assiettes furent lancées et tout le monde mangea. Bella parla avec une femme et rigola avec le petit garçon en face d'elle pendant qu'Edward la regardait.

- _C'est votre femme ? _

Il tourna la tête et vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en face de lui avec une petite fille dans les bras.

- _Non, c'est … ma petite amie. _

- _Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici et vous non plus. _

- _Je ne ressemblais pas à ça, dit-il en montrant son visage, la dernière fois que je suis venu. _

- _Je vois. Moi je viens tous les ans avec ma femme. _

Camilla apporta deux verres pour Edward et l'homme à ses cotés puis repartit.

- _Ancien SDF ? dit l'homme. _

- _Oui, dit Edward difficilement. _

- _Moi aussi. Dix ans et toi ?_

- _Trois et demi. _

- _Hum … _

Après un silence pesant, l'homme fit pour partir mais Edward entama une nouvelle conversation, l'homme se rasseyait.

- _Comment vous avez fait pour … ne plus être à la rue ? _

- _Ma femme. _

Edward hocha la tête.

- _Heu … elle était coiffeuse … enfin, elle l'est toujours … je passais toujours devant et … c'était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu, dit-il. _

Il la montra du doigt et Edward sourit. En effet, elle était jolie. Il regarda Bella et sourit à nouveau, mais pas autant que sa Bella.

- _J'avais épargné pendant … trois mois au moins et j'ai été me faire couper les cheveux … on a discuté et … après être resté six mois devant son magasin, elle m'a fait entrer et … on a discuté … encore._

- _Juste comme ça ?_

- _Oui, je ne pouvais pas l'inviter au restaurant et elle le savait mais je pouvais être là pour discuter et … peu à peu, elle m'a invité à manger chez elle et … dormir sur son canapé … c'était l'hiver, je n'allais pas dire non et en plus, c'était la première femme qui me faisait un tel effet. J'ai attendu très longtemps pour qu'elle me remarque et j'ai attendu très longtemps pour qu'elle se laisse charmer. _

- _Mais tu n'avais rien, dit Edward. _

- _Non, j'avais 6$ et … non c'est tout ce que j'avais, dit-il en rigolant. _

Edward ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à galérer comme ça durant dix ans puis galérer encore pour parler avec une femme mais bon, il l'écouta encore.

- _Deux ans, il nous a fallu deux ans pour qu'on s'embrasse et puis dix mois, pour voir notre petite Lilou naitre. _

- _Quoi ? _

- _Oui … Elisabeth est tombée enceinte le premier mois qu'on a fait l'amour. Manque de bol, j'étais toujours officiellement SDF. _

- _Et comment vous avez fait ? _

- _Et bien, je me suis mis avec elle et … avec le peur au ventre, j'ai attendu que ma princesse arrive, dit-il en embrassa le haut du crâne de sa fille. _

Edward n'arriverait pas à le croire. Un mois après, seulement.

- _Je n'avais que 25 ans. _

- _Elle a quelle âge ? dit Edward en montrant sa fille. _

- _Six ans. _

Alors il n'avait que 31 ans, Edward voyait en face de lui, un homme d'au moins 40 ans. Il se rendit compte que la rue change les gens. Est-ce qu'il avait changé autant que ça aussi lui ? L'homme regarda Edward et demanda à sa fille d'aller jouer avec son frère.

- _Ça fait combien de temps, que tu n'es plus à la rue ?_

- _Un an. _

- _Grace à cette femme ? _

- _Oui. _

- _La fierté en prend un coup, hein ? _

- _On a plus de fierté quand on vous dépouille de tout ce que vous avez, dit Edward sèchement. _

- _Ouais … des cauchemars ? dit l'homme. _

Edward mit un temps à répondre puis il regarda Bella, elle regardait aussi et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et ce dit qu'il était venu pour ça, pour se confier et voir comment les autres avaient fait avant lui.

- _Oui. Toutes les nuits. _

L'homme baissa la tête.

- _Ils ne partiront pas. _

- _Très encourageant. _

- _Je veux dire … ça diminuera mais … j'en fais encore, disons une ou deux fois par an mais j'en fais encore. C'est ancré en nous ça. _

- _C'est toutes les nuits. _

- _C'est parce que tu n'acceptes pas le fait que c'est derrière toi. _

- _On ne peut jamais dire que c'est derrière nous. Ça peut toujours nous arriver un jour encore, dit Edward. _

L'homme regarda sa femme et ses deux enfants et le ventre rond de son épouse.

- _C'est ma famille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé … jamais qu'un jour, une femme pourrait m'aimer. J'ai été à la rue à 15 ans et … quand Lilou est venue au monde. Nom de dieu, je suis parti, je suis parti deux mois, loin d'Elisabeth … puis je suis revenu, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle et je voulais être là pour ma fille … mais bordel, j'avais une peur bleue. Je sortais à peine de la rue et me voilà, avec une femme et un enfant dans les bras !_

Edward le regarda et ce dit que sa vie n'était pas si … terrible. Bella n'était pas enceinte et il avait passé beaucoup moins de temps dans les rues.

- _J'entends encore son petit cœur battre, continua l'homme. _

- _Je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant. _

- _Oh si vous en aurez et … toute cette merdre, toute cette colère, cette tristesse, se transformera en amour. Vous allez tellement vouloir que vos gosses ne subissent pas ça que vous allez être … un vrai papa poule. Quand vous tenez votre enfant dans vos bras … _

L'homme regarda Edward et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- _C'est magique. Vous allez vouloir lui donner tout ce que vous, vous n'avez pas eu. Et un jour, vous allez regarder votre famille, jouer dans le parc ou dans le jardin et … ça va passer, vous allez accepter pour de bon que le passé, restera le passé. _

Edward commença à pleurer et l'homme frotta son dos. Edward n'avait que 22 ans et l'homme se dit qu'il avait encore toute la vie devant lui … pourtant, il avait déjà vécu toute une vie bien avant.

- _Vous allez voir que ce petit bout de femme qui dort avec vous chaque nuit fait des merveilles. On ne penserait pas mais … c'est elle qui vous fera sortir de ça, en vous donnant un foyer, une famille, de l'amour, de la tendresse … la mienne m'a donné son cœur, son âme et son corps … j'en ai fais de même et je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'ai mis du temps et vous en mettrez aussi mais … ça ira. Laissez-vous guider … si elle est venue avec vous, c'est qu'elle vous aime bien plus que vous pouvez le penser. _

Ils restèrent deux heures à parler … deux longues et en même très courtes heures puis Edward lui demanda son nom.

- _Je n'ai même pas demandé, je suis désolé. _

- _Matthieu. _

- _Merci. Merci beaucoup. _

- _Faites-lui confiance, dit-il en se levant et en désignant Bella des yeux. _

- _Oui. _

- _Bonne soirée et bonne année. _

- _A vous aussi. _

- _Oh elle sera bonne. _

Bella s'approcha d'Edward et s'assied sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

- _Bonne année mon amour. _

« Mon amour ». Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- _Bonne année. _

- _Tout va bien ? dit-elle en caressant ses joues. _

- _Oui. _

Elle vit ses yeux rouges, preuve, qu'il avait pleuré mais ne dit rien.

- _On va manger la glace, dit-elle. _

- _Il fait froid pour de la glace. _

- _Il y a du café et pour demain matin, il y aura du chocolat chaud et des croissants pour tout le monde. _

- _C'est bien, ils le méritent. _

Bella ne dit pas que c'était grâce à son argent, peu importait. Elle posa son visage dans le cou d'Edward et celui-ci souriait à Matthieu en voyant que sa femme faisait la même chose. Matthieu caressa le ventre de son épouse et elle lui sourit.

Une fois qu'ils sortirent, Edward inspira longuement et l'air frais s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux puis souffla tout l'air contenu.

- _On y va ? dit Bella. _

- _Oui. Rentrons. _

Ce soir là, il laissa la colère, la tristesse, quelques unes de ses angoisses et surtout, la peur derrière lui. Il confit son cœur, son âme et une fois entré, son corps à Bella et s'endormit … pour la première fois depuis un long moment, sereinement.

* * *

**coucou voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé: ) **

**je vous invite à aller lire et peut être si vous voulez, voter pour mon Os sur le forum ( site sur mon profil) ... merci bcp ... c'est de lou228 **

**les votes sont ouverts**

**a bientot et merci encore de votre fidélité.**


End file.
